Beautiful Soul
by KumoriYami
Summary: First fanfic ever. Occurs after Chapter 87, after Teito Klein is reunited with his mother. There's semi one sided AyaTei. Teito once again falls prey to Ayanami's dark clutches, but finds a strange pulling sensation towards his captor. Is it his own feelings... or someone even older than that's calling him towards Ayanami within him? (Update at least once a week - I try for twice!)
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my absolute first fanfic ever... I do love 07-Ghost and I'm getting **extremely** impatient for the next chapter. Anyways for some reason I decided to go write this, and sorry if my English isn't that great. Enjoy ! Please give feedback!

Disclaimer: I do not own 07-ghost, the story was originally created by Amemiya Yuki, and I'm just borrowing these awesome characters.

This occurs after Chapter 87, after Teito Klein is reunited with his mother. I plan on having some AyanamixTeito, but that won't happen for a while. (Sorry!)

_**Anything italicized is Mikhail (or Raphael, but it's usually just Mikhail) **_

* * *

Then

"What a beautiful soul..."

Ugh. Another dream weird dream. Ever since that perverted bishop told me about how Verloren's scythe wanting beautiful souls I keep on feeling that someone is calling me...

Now

*Boom* (insert loud explosion noises (sorry lazy))

Ouka, Teito, Ea and the king had all turned around towards the direction of the noise. Ayanami had entered the room and glared at Teito and Ea. Ayanami began to launch an extremely high-levelled attack in their direction. The attack was extremely fierce, and it took nearly everything that Teito and Ea had to defend themselves against it. Ouka was terrified as the tall man slowly walked into the room with his dark and cold presence.

"Teito Klein," he said. "You belong to me." He stared his cold, yet dignified stare which seemed to pierce into Teito's consciousness.

_Master, we need to get out of here. You were seriously injured by Raphael... even though you did save Ouka._

What am I supposed to do?! I can't disobey Ayanami because of the promise collar! I can't leave my mother here with this man... I need to protect Ouka... get away from here...

_Master... let me take over._

* * *

"_My Master does not belong to you Verloren. He never will. You will not succeed in your mission as long as I protect him."_

The tall man merely gazed upon the boy. "Teito Klein... I will not ask again. Come here."

"_Ea. Take me and kidnap the girl. Verloren may use the Eye of Raphael when he comes after my master."_

Ouka slowly began to feel faint as Mikhail was releasing an excessive amount of pressure was affecting her. _"My apologizes Raphael."_ Ouka's eyelids flickered and began to slowly shut and the last thing she saw was Mikhail's ruby eyes calming her, trying to tell her "Don't worry," and as she fell, Ea gently picked her up.

Ea ran a quick glance to the emperor and then, in his skeletal form, then to Ayanami.

"Ea, I will have you return my fragment to me."

"He will do know such thing. My Master does not desire it... and we are leaving! If you do not stand down, I will release Lv. 40 on your precious Black Hawks."

Mikhail then blew several holes in the ceiling, sprouted wings, and he, Ouka and Ea left.

Ayanami said nothing as they left, and turned his attention to the emperor, stating that he would return his daughter soon. He however, had more important ghosts to entertain, left the king with Teito's mother.

Although Kal (as Ea), Ouka and Teito had narrowly escaped Ayanami's clutches, and Teito reunited with his mother. Teito knew that there wasn't the option to move her, but he felt that she would be safe with the king. Ayanami would not be able to utilize the military's assets and would not be able to move around freely if the entire kingdom was targeting the Blackhawks. Comforted by the thought, as soon as they had escaped from the building, Teito lost consciousness.

* * *

"It's so beautiful...it looks just like snow..."

When he woke up, Teito was staring at the ceiling of a hospital room, lying down on a small bed. He could hardly remember what he had dreamt about and figured that he was reminiscing the Raggs Kingdom. Across the room, Kal was no longer in his godly form. He smirked as he saw Teito trying to figure out how to thank him.

" Teito-kun! I was so worried about you!" Ouka looked tired but did her best to look cheerful.

" You'd better thank the princess. She's been using her healing Zaiphon on you for hours."

"That was nowhere near enough the debt Raphael and I owe to him," Ouka retorted back.

" You've been out for at least twelve hours. The entire kingdom's on alert for you two. Oh and it helps to have Miroku-sama's connections... I think I may be able to contact someone at a branch of the army's control office to take off that promise collar that currently binds you to Ayanami.

Teito silently sat there in his bed, bewildered at the fact that he was simply of Ayanami's clutches. "Thank you Kal, Ouka.." He half expected someone to say 'Don't sweat it damn brat.' "Oh no. Where's Frau? Frau was supposed to come and find me..."

There was a silence in the room. Tieto was thinking about Frau and... and... "MIKAGE! I don't know where he is! Hakuren was telling me that... I can't believe it... I forgot who Mikage was... my best friend... I...I." He stumbled out of the bed.

Kal put his hand on Teito's shoulder. "Calm down. We need you to get healed up before you try breaking into Fort Barsburg. Fortunately, no one knows who 'Ea' is. I'll be able to contact the princess' aides and Hakuren Oak. With luck, I'll be able to find out information on the other ghosts. I'm off. Don't cause any trouble. Stay in this room until I'm back and don't let anyone in." With that, Kal headed off dressed in his full military attire.

Ouka led Teito back to the bed and started using her healing Zaiphon on him.

"I'm so sorry," she muttered, "it was my fault that you received such horrible injuries..." her voice trailed off. Teito wanted to say something, but Ouka looked like she was going to burst into tears at any moment.

Teito paused. His emerald eyes were no longer emerald, but a deep ruby.

"_Roseamanelle, we must speak. You are at no fault for your actions you were not in control of yourself. Neither was Raphael. If you cannot understand that fact...then you are hopeless."_

"Mikhail! ...You're right... I... I apologize for my behaviour... and thank you," she said, forcing a smile.

"_May I speak to Raphael?"_

"_Mikhail... do not speak to my mistress in that manner again! Even I will not forgive you..."_

"_I only spoke the truth."_

"_Indeed. The Chief-of-Heaven must have been saddened over what has happened to my mistress and I over these years... Is Teito-sama well?"_

"_Thanks to your mistress he is. His soul is still untainted by Verloren's filth..."_

"_How is he coping with Pandora's Box and Verloren's body?"_

"_He will be all right... in the meantime I must repair the locks._

"_..."_

"_What is it?"_

"_I must apologize, Mikhail... I have not been able to find out information regarding Verloren, or Pandora's Box since we escaped, I have hurt your master, and I was unable to help my mistress for so long."_

"_It does not matter. Right now what matters is finding Master's precious people, and that Roseamanelle-san is safe."_

They paused for a moment. Raphael/ Ouka had just finished healing Teito's body when there was a noise outside the door.

* * *

Kal entered with a familiar looking-blond boy, and a certain pink dragon.

"MIKAGE!"

The pink dragon merely replied "BURUPYA!" Teito was overjoyed to see his friends. He wasn't sure if he was going to burst into tears at any moment. Hakuren was relieved that Teito remembered who he was. Teito apologized so sincerely about having forgotten his comrade, Hakuren couldn't help but laugh.

"Well. Glade to see you're fine now Teito." All eyes were on Kal now.

"There's been a bunch of good news since our escape...The entire military's gone in to full alert. A young emerald-eyed boy and his accomplice are wanted for kidnapping the princess and for the destruction for a certain laboratory...the princess' tutor was also kidnapped...Oh and the emperor knows that you are well Roseamanelle-san.

Ouka smiled. She hoped that her father would be safe and that he would help Teito's mother.

"The bad news is that two of the ghosts have been captured... and Relikt has been absorbed by Ayanami."

Teito's heart sank. "Frau...? "

"Frau is currently missing. Fest and Profe have been captured. I don't know how you're supposed to get the remaining Cursed Tickets. Vertrag was absorbed by Ayanami and one of the ghosts has betrayed us.

Teito had sunk. It couldn't possibly get any worse than this he thought. To his dismay, Hakuren spoke up.

"Unfortunately, I did my best to learn everything I could for Teito... and all army control offices have been removed, and their equipment destroyed. The only one who can release those collars now... is...is... Ayanami."

There was a deafening silence.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please give feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own 07 Ghost... but if i did well... who knows...

Sorry if my English isn't that great... writing is not my forte.

Well this is my second fanfic! I tend to think up a storyline pretty quickly if I'm motivated or have a creative streak... and I'm on one now...anyways... enjoy... and pleaseeeeeee review!

* * *

"...You said that Teito last saw Ayanami at least twelve hours ago! In about thirty-six hours that collar will blow up! Taking Teito with it!" exclaimed Hakuren.

"I need to go Ayanami within the next 36 hours... or the collar will blow up..." Teito was dumbfounded. To return to the man he loathed with his entire being... How could he? "Hey Kal... What exactly did Verloren do?" Mikage jumped on top of Kal's head and bregan pulling the bandages over his eyes.

"Verloren... committed the ultimate sin... when he killed the Chief-of-Heaven's daughter. Since then, he's been searching for her reincarnation somewhere in the world... and to do so he's released his Kor."

"Is that why... he's trying to open Pandora's box?"

"Ayanami is the reincarnation of Verloren. He will only be continued to be reincarnated unless he is extinguished from the world... or obtains Pandora's box, and the Eye of Michael."

Teito shuddered. He briefly explained to Hakuren and Ouka about how his father and Fia Kreuz – Vertrag, the Pope and were involved in the Raggs Kingdom and how Teito was now serving as Pandora's living box.

"The Chief-of-Heaven's daughter... do you know where she reincarnated? I heard from Frau that you keep track of all the souls with your _Book of Hades (Authors note: or whatever it's called)_... do you know what her souls looks like? Wouldn't Verloren be looking for her?"

"Unfortunately, no. The Chief's daughter, if reincarnated won't even know who she or he is the reincarnation unless someone else realizes it for her. The only ones who could possibly know are those who recognize the soul's colour if they've seen it before, or have an extremely strong link to them. Like you and Mikage."

Teito sighed. He began to stroke Mikage's soft fur as he thought of what course of action he would take, with the entire military against him.

* * *

"_Teito Klein. You belong to me."_

_Those words rang in his head._

_Don't worry. I won't let him capture you again._

Thanks Mikhail... but I don't know what to do... You must promise me one thing though.

_What is it master?_

Promise me!

_I... will not make a promise that I cannot keep..._

Please... Mikhail I don't want my father's legacy to be destroyed... I don't want the world to be destroyed... Ayanami won't kill me anyways...I need you to swear to me that you'll do this one thing...

_...I... will... obey you master..._

Thank you so much Mikhail... and I'm sorry for putting you in such a position... If I get captured again by Ayanami, you must **not** get brainwashed by him. No matter how much pain I'm in. Verloren absolutely must not regain his body, and it is my duty as Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs, son of Weldeschtein Krom Raggs and wielder of the Eye of Mikhail, to guard Pandora's Box.

_I swear to you Master, no matter what happens I will not allow anyone to touch Pandora's Box, but please... don't put me in such a position..._

* * *

"Ouka-sama, do you think you have enough authority to contact someone who can remove promise collars?"

"I'm so sorry Hakuren-san... but I don't think that anyone _won't_ be suspicious.

"It's not your fault princess. We need to formulate a plan within the next thirty-six hours that involves Teito encountering Ayanami, and freeing the other ghosts and finding Frau?"

"That about sums it up Hakuren-san," Ea replied while swatting Mikage off his head. "Teito, Ouka-sama, it is highly likely that Ayanami is unable to absorb the other ghosts right now. Ayanami isn't one who's keen on taking prisoners. His current body must be unable to support that much power."

"Thanks Kal... I... oh... I just realized. Hakuren and Ouka do not know who Fest and Profe are," said Teito while catching the pink dragon.

"Teito. The only thing that matters right now is that Ayanami can't get more powerful than he already is until he finds Pandora's Box and captures you and the Eye of Michael. " Hakuren's words were solemn and he knew how much Teito's capture meant to Ayanami. "Well, would it be possible to have Ayanami look for us in a place that suits our advantage?"

Kal pondered over this for a moment. "It is true that Ayanami can't let the wielder of the Eye of Mikhail blow up...but we also can't allow the ghosts to remain within his reach. It would be disastrous if Teito went looking for the ghosts and was captured..."

"_We shall create a diversion. My mistress will be able to move around Fort Basburg with Hakuren Oak...but we will need an explanation as to how we escaped from Ea and Mikhail-sama. Mikhail-sama and Ea-san should either stay put or look for Zehel._ " Raphael had switched places with Ouka as she couldn't think of anything to say.

"_Hmph. Don't be absurb Raphael. My master desperately wants to find Zehel...and it is extremely likely that Ayanami will be there. It is also doubly likely that his annoying Warsfeil will be positioned around Fest and Profe. They are probably in a position where they cannot move... Zehel is a different matter. I... struck him and have not been able to locate him since my master lost consciousness..."_A tear drifted down from Teito's eyes.

Seeing this, Hakuren spoke up. "Mikhail, Teito doesn't blame you for what just happened. The Chief-of-Staff is powerful and manipulative. You weren't in control of yourself... you forgot who Zehel was and Teito forgot who he was too."

"_...Thank you... my master's precious human..."_

Kal snickered. "Well. I can go back to Fort Basburg with the princess and explain how I managed to rescue her to Miroku-sama. The only problem is that Miroku and Ayanami has planned a coup, which I don't believe will happen, least not anytime soon... but there's nothing that says that Ayanami will be watching Miroku, as he had General Oak killed..."

"Uncle was killed because of Ayanami?! That bastard Warsfeil! First Teito, and then my family?!" Hakuren was sobbing...after Teito's remark back at the church about how thankful he was to his father... Hakuren had begun to appreciate his family more.

"_Hakuren. My master has experienced the feeling of anger, despair and hopelessness hundreds of times. He has lost so many of his comrades, family and friends because of Ayanami. Do not allow yourself to become one of them, by being consumed by thoughts of revenge."_

Wiping away his tears, he breathed in. "Thank you Mikhail-san, but I do not plan to fall in to the depths of despair. I plan on becoming a light to the unfortunate, and a voice of the poor. This incident will only strengthen my resolve in becoming a full-fledged bishop."

"_Well!"_ Raphael exclaimed, _"So Hakuren and Kal-san shall go looking for the Ghosts, while my mistress and I, along with Teito-sama and Mikhail-sama shall look for Zehel. It would be most troublesome if we went back to Fort Basburg. We cannot return to that wretched place."_

They were all in agreement.

"Oh, yes I almost forgot, I have something for you and Hakuren, Teito." Kal quickly exited the room and returned shortly with a large bag. "These are baculases that you may use if you wish."

Teito and Hakuren grinned. They both took one.

"Where are we anyway?" Raphael was no longer present.

"We, your highness" Hakuren began, "are within your personal craft, just outside of Fort Basburg."

"Oh I see...thanks Hakuren-san."

Eventually it was decided that everyone would head out in the evening as Ouka and Teito needed to rest to regain their strength. They talked about strategy and the best ways in infiltrate Fort Basburg and encounter the last amount of personnel. Teito, Hakuren, Ouka and Mikage decided to all take naps, and when the appointed hour came, everyone left the vessel, wished each other good luck and headed off. Kal and Hakuren were to infiltrate Fort Basburg, while Teito and Ouka headed in to the slums of District One.

* * *

Tieto was with Ouka and they were both using the Eyes to try and locate Frau. Mikage was constantly turning his head around.

"Mikage what's wrong? you seem worried about something," Teito was concerned of how even Mikage looked worried. "Mikage, do you think someone's following us?" Mikage shook his head up and down.

Ouka thought for a second "...Teito do you think that maybe we should get disguises? I mean you're wanted by the military and everyone's trying to find me..."

"...No it's all right... can you do me a personal favour?"

"What is it?"

"Can you please... get out of here with Mikage...? I can't bear to lose him again... and I need to save Frau. I owe him so much...and I couldn't bear to have Mikage captured by Ayanami... please Ouka."

She said nothing. Smile, took the small dragon from Teito and was preparing to head back. She turned and stared at Teito directly in the eye. "You have to come back. Your friends and family will be waiting for you. "

Teito thanked her and she headed back.

_You realized it too Master? There is a foreboding foul presence in the air...You sent Ouka-san away for her own good._

I don't know who it is, but I'll definitely be putting Ouka in danger.

_You're so nice Master._

...please don't Mikhail... you'll make me blush...

They were suddenly surrounded by several squadrons of the Basburg military.

An officer took his sword out and pointed it in Teito's direction. "Under the authority of Admiral Ayanami and the Basburg military, you are under arrest Teito Klein."

Teito didn't respond and charged his Basculas. He blew all of opponents away.

* * *

_Master, we have to move! That idiot bishop should be fine for now...but for some reason he appears to not be moving away from his location._

What? What was that perverted bishop doing?!

_Do you wish to go to him?_

I don't think I have a choice Michael... Frau's always... always... been there for me... when I'm with him... I think of Father and my dad...

_Having the Chief of Staff capture us again would be...unsatisfactory...we shall do our best though... and I will protect you._

Thanks Mikhail, you're always looking after me.

* * *

Teito ran in the opposite direction as the smoke was clearing away. Under Mikhail's guidance, he managed to locate Frau. Frau was apparently in a deep underground chamber. He entered the room. Frau was in a large room with an unusual light in the shape of a cylinder. Standing just outside the cylinder was a person.

"Hey damn brat. I never asked for any help." He smiled.

Teito was speechless. His eyes began to water. He began running towards him. His was overjoyed to see Frau. All of this time, after forgetting who he was, Frau had never given up on him.

"Why didn't you come?" Teito cried. He grabbed the large man's arm which was suspended in the cylinder. He tried to break it out, but to no avail. He stared at the cylinder in despair.

"It's a barrier for Verloren's scythe... I've tried blasting it and using the scythe, but I don't think I'll be leaving here anytime soon. Sorry brat." Frau patted Teito's head with his free hand, smiled with a sigh of relief. That feeling did not last long.

Frau suddenly turned his head. He felt uneasy. Someone was coming... "Brat! Get out of here now!"

"No! There's no way I'm leaving you!

"Dammit Teito! You need to escape now! Mikhail please... get away!"

"No... Frau please...Don't make me do this! Don't make me leave behind someone else..." Teito was starting to break down... Tears were flowing down his cheeks.

_Master! Veloren is approa-_

Too late.

* * *

A tall-silver haired man walked in to the room. He directly faced the young boy and smiled. "It looks as if you still hold something dear Teito Klein. I shall now rob you of everything you have." With a quick motion of his hand, he sealed off the exit with.

Teito turned his back on Frau and faced the man who had taken so much from him. He wiped his face and smiled calmly, "I'll definitely show you that I'll protect with these hands."

Ayanami stared down at the little boy with his violet eyes. His gaze seemed to pierce directly into Teito's soul. Although they were still at fairly far away from each other, Teito could feel the sweat trickle down his face in his overwhelming presence. "How do you expect to protect anything if you cannot even protect yourself...?" In one move Ayanami was directly behind Teito. He grabbed the boy's collar and lifted him in to the air. "You belong to me Teito Klein."

"Like hell he does!" Frau was yelling. He was desperately trying to break free of the barrier. He furiously unleashed a Zaiphon in Ayanami's direction, but it was easily deflected.

"*cough* Frau..." Teito was on the verge of tears. His emerald eyes were full of sorrow. "Please... don't kill him."

Ayanami scoffed, and at that moment, the Eye of Mikhail was invoked. Teito was no longer withing Ayanami's grasp. He was flying. With one wave of his hand, Mikhail had completely destroyed the barrier surrounding Frau and Verloren's scythe.

"_How dare you touch my Master in this fashion Verloren!"_ Mikhail, glaring at Ayanami, was furious. His ruby eyes full of anger.

"I shall make a deal with you Teito Klein," Ayanami was ignoring the fact that there was an archangel in his presence. "Zehel is now free... but your friends are not." Ayanami smirked as Major Hyuuga appeared with his sword unsheathed. His blade was directly over a young blond boy's neck...

"My apologizes Aya-tan! It appears that Fest and Profe were able to escape with the help of Ea and this boy... Kuroyuri gave chase to the ghosts as I captured the boy... I do believe he is Teito-kun's friend... Aya-tan." As the man spoke he brought his sword closer and closer to his hostage's neck, until eventually blood was drawn, which brought a smile to the captor's face.

"Stop that!" Mikhail's presence was no longer in the room, but Teito was still flying. "Hakuren! What the hell are you doing here?! I thought you were going to free the..." ...Ghosts, Teito thought. Hakuren never knew that Castor and Labrador were part of the Seven Ghosts.

The blond boy smiled weakly in his captor's grasp. "Sorry, Ea and I freed them, but Castor-san was severely wounded. Labrado-san and Ea needed to help Castor get away... I stayed on the rear end but was captured."

"We ~ll... Suppose we kill him Aya-tan?"

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" Frau, immobilized put everything he had into head-butting Hyuuga. It was with such force that he stumbled back and fell over. In one swift movement he freed Hakuren from his captor's grasp.

"My apologizes Aya-tan!" Major Hyuuga brushed his uniform back up. He still had a wicked gleam in his eye. "We always have that person..."

Teito scoffed. "And who is this person?"

"Milea Klein." Ayanami knew with that one name, he had won.

Upon hearing his mother's name Teito froze. He dropped to the ground right in front of Ayanami, no longer flying. He was on his hands and knees. "Please," he begged, "I... will go with you... just leave her alone..."

Ayanami walked over to the boy and lifted Teito's chin. The boy's emerald eyes were full of hate, sorrow and anger. He stared directly into his antagonist's purple eyes, despising his very presence.

"NO TEITO! YOU CAN'T!" Hakuren was desperately trying to reach Teito. His efforts were completely futile.

"Leave them. They won't be able to accomplish anything on their own. We have what we came for." Using Fest's power Ayanami completely immobilized Frau and Castor. "Hyuuga ensure that these two do not follow, and return to base immediately after I leave." Ayanami beckoned Teito to stand up, and offered his hand. "You are coming with us Teito Klein."

Teito glanced at Hakuren and Frau. His emerald eyes were holding back tears. "Sorry guys... I'll be away for a while..." Teito took Ayanami's hand, tried to smile in their direction and looked away.

Hakuren and Frau were both yelling at Teito. Teito didn't hear a word of it. He was wondering what future would be in store for him as he was now within his most hated enemy's grasp. As they left the chamber, Teito wished a silent prayer for his mother's safety.

* * *

Mikhail... remember your promise...

_I will Master... please be careful..._

"Very good Teito Klein..." Ayanami took Teito to one of his smaller vehicles. All of the Blackhawks were there. They were joined shortly after by Major Hyuuga. Their ship took off and they were headed back to Fort Basburg. "...now sleep..."

The boy obeyed as he was still bound by the promise collar. Teito's eyes fluttered closed. His body became heavy. As he was about to collapse, Ayanami scooped him up with the gentleness of angels and smiled. "You belong to me Teito Klein."

* * *

Thanks for reading my first-ever fanfic! The second chapter's a bit longer than the first but I hope you liked it! Please review as getting feedback is always good!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! This is my third chapter of my first ever fanfic! Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading! I intend to have this story through Teito's eyes and by what happens right by him... this chapter might be the _only _exception to that though...sorry if this chapter isn't as exciting. Thanks for your support everyone!

I don't think that I'll be having any more than one chapter being released this week (sorry!). To make up for it this chapter's going to be a bit longer...Might actually be the longest chapter I ever write. Really busy this week!

Conversations between Ayanami and the twins are going to be in the language of Raggs/Antwort, so most people won't understand their conversations! (just in case) And anything italicized is usually Mikhail/Raphael talking.

Disclaimer: I don't own 07 Ghost, I'm just borrowing the already amazing characters. The story is mine though!

* * *

gaggahe: THANK YOU!

Darkbutterflyz: I intend to make the story as original as possible... if there are new characters in the actual manga that will fit in my story, I'lll try to incorporate them into it.

ThorongilAnime: I'm currently thinking about how Teito is the reincarnation of Eve... or maybe has half her soul like and how Ouka may have the other half... sorta like how the rest of the Blackhawks share their souls with Ayanami... and how Ayanami's body and soul were split up between the Eyes. (thought no one would say anything about the quotes lol!)

* * *

It was night. Darkness had cast itself over Fort Barsbug. There was absolute silence in the hallways, but there was one particular cell where the only noise that could be heard was from the soft breathing of somebody sleeping. There was a single bed and chair in the cell. The boy sleeping looked peaceful. As his chest rose, his eyelashes occasionally fluttered. Sitting directly across from the sleeping boy was a tall silver-haired man. His purple eyes were focusing on the unconscious boy. He sighed, stood up and walked over to the boy. He then gently brushed the boy's hair off his face and stared intently at his face.

"Why Teito Klein... no matter how much pain I put you through... how are able to stand tall and proud? Why does your soul remain beautiful despite the many times your hands have been dyed red...? It's unforgivable..."

"Ah! Mikage...I miss you..." Teito murmured, though still asleep, knew what had befallen him hours ago. A single tear dripped down his face. Ayanami went back to his seat, waiting for morning to come.

* * *

Although he was unconscious, Teito was still able to talk to Mikhail. In the depths of his mind, to Teito, conversations with Mikhail seemed a little awkward as he was staring at a ruby-eyed version of himself with wings. Mikhail was finishing repairing one of the locks to Pandora's Box when Teito reached him.

The archangel, having repaired at least half of the locks flew down and greeted his Master. He bowed.

"_Master... are you all right?" _Mikhail's ruby eyes reflected Teito's emerald eyes. His concern was evident.

"I... miss Mikage, Mikhail..." Teito felt so ashamed, he thought he planned for everything that Ayanami could throw at him...he turned away from Mikhail and covered his face to hide the coming tears. His back was now facing the Archangel.

"_I know. " _Mikhail gave a warm embrace to his master and gently patted his head.

"I'm sorry Mikhail... going to Ayanami... I didn't have a choice!" Teito slumped down and fell to his knees and was sobbing. Mikhail, walked in front of Teito, got down on one knee and sighed.

Mikhail smiled. He lifted Teito's chin up so that they were facing each other._ "Master... don't punish yourself over it. The only thing we can do is hope the others are able to remove Master's mother from Ayanami's clutches. Your heart would never allow you to put your mother in danger." _

Teito forced a weak smile. "Thanks... but I'm worried about what will happen... last time I forgot who I was... and I would rather being in pain over having the pain of losing everyone again!" His expression, was desperate, tears were still flowing. Teito turned on the angel, pounding Mikhail's chest, "Even if it kills me, you can't let Ayanami open Pandora's Box!"

Taking his master's hands, Mikhail grasped them and placed them in front of his chest. He was on his knees. _"Master. If you forget I swear to you that every time you sleep, I will personally pound your memories back into you...and it is my sacred duty to guard Pandora's Box...so don't worry" _

Mikhail smiled. He made Teito stand up and put his arms on his shoulders. _"Don't forget... I will always protect you and love you...no matter what happens."_

* * *

It was now morning and Teito was wide awake. He stared at the cold ceiling, and thought of yesterday's events. Did Frau and Hakuren make it out okay? Did Kal manage to slip back into the ranks of the military? Are Castor and Labrador okay? Did Ouka make it make safely? Did Mikage... "Mikage..." Covering his eyes with his sleeve, he swallowed his anguish and let out a cry.

"Teito Klein," the voice came from the opposite side of the room.

Upon hearing the voice, the boy froze. He knew it was Ayanami, the person who had taken everything from him. He was startled at the lack of venom in the commanding voice, but immediately sprang up on the bed. The sheet came flying off, revealing that attached to the back his collar was a long chain that ran underneath the bed and into Ayanami's hands. Instinctively, Teito tried to charge a Zaiphon, but found that he couldn't – his limbs were paralyzed and he could only stand there, cowering in the presence of the tall man.

Ayanami smiled. "You are forbidden to raise a hand against me." Pulling the chain, Teito fell back on to the bed. "Sit," he commanded. Teito was on his knees, but he turned away from his captor. Irritated, Ayanami walked over to the boy and lifted his chin to see his face.

Teito's eyes were averted. He couldn't stand to look into Ayanami's deep purple eyes that seemed to control everything in its gaze. "What do you want from me?!" His defeat from yesterday was still lingering in his heart.

"Simple..." he unfastened the chain off Teito's neck and pulled the remainder from under the bed and refastened it so that it directly in front of the boy. "You are going to obey me... one way or another," he then pulled out a set of cuffs took Teito's wrists and placed them behind his back, and attached them. "And you will willingly surrender Pandora's Box to me." He pulled the chain upward with such force that Teito had no choice but to look at him in the eye.

Teito was mesmerized by the older man's gaze, eventually broke off and fell to the ground. "Like hell... I will..."

Ayanami helped the boy up and deviously smiled. He quietly whispered in his ear "You have no idea..." He then started walking, pulled the chain and Teito followed, not knowing what his captor had in store for him...

* * *

When Hakuren awoke his first thought was of his comrade. "Teito..." His voice was hollow. Yesterday they had gotten away from Major Hyuuga and managed to get back to Ouka's personal aircraft. For safety reasons, they flew to the Great Barsburg Church in the 7th District. He was back in his quarters at the Church, where he was assigned to be Teito's roommate.

"Sorry Hakuren... Ayanami has Teito...Thanks for freeing four-eyes and Lab..." The tall man was sitting across the room on Teito's bed. He looked exhausted. "C'mon... Ouka's waiting for you."

Hakuren proceeded to get dressed into his normal church clothes. He and Frau left and joined Ouka, and Castor in Castor's room. Castor was still recuperating after his encounter with Ayanami and was still wounded. Ouka was in the middle of using her Zaiphon to heal Castor, who was still unconscious when Frau and Hakuren walked in.

"Teito was captured by Ayanami, princess."

Ouka stood up and faced Hakuren, "I know..." There were tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Hakuren...if only I went with him...but he insisted that I take Mikage and protect him."

"Is Mikage all right?" Hakuren felt a small sigh of relief escape him.

"Yea he's all right Hakuren, don't worry bout it." Mikage was now biting one of Frau's fingers. "Cut it out! And stop worrying! We'll get him back." Frau smiled and looked over to Ouka. "Anyways how's four-eyes?"

Ouka straightened up. "Castor-san is all right, but he will need to rest for a couple of days."

"He's in no condition to fight," looking over at Ouka he continued "Ouka-san, thank you very much for your time and efforts. Teito doesn't blame you for anything. "He handed some herbs to Hakuren. Turning his attention to Frau, Labrador continued. "I had to go get some herbs for the garden...these need to be given to Castor-san... In the meantime, Frau I need to talk to you. "Hakuren, help Ouka in any way you can."

"You can count on me!" Ouka was feeling better and began using her Zaiphon again on Castor. Frau and Labrador left and the room and thanked them once again for their assistance. "Well! All done!" Ouka cheered. She had spent the last hour healing Castor. When Castor finally regained consciousness, Hakuren fed the him the herbs that Labrador had handed to him.

Labrador and Frau headed off to Frau's room. "Okay spill it. What is it Lab?" Frau didn't seem to be questioning and sounded demanding. He flung Mikage off his finger, and the dragon proceeded to fly onto Frau's head.

"Teito-kun... he's going to fall back under Ayanami's control. He will undoubtedly be used against us in an upcoming battle if we encounter him. Frau... what are you going to do if you cannot free him?"

"I'll just pound him again and again until I do, and if that doesn't work, I'll slap him awake!"

"BURUPYA!" Mikage's head was nodding up and down.

"You too huh? All right." Frau pat the dragon's head. "Thanks."

Labrador smiled. "That's not really being a good Bishop you know Frau..."

"Heh! Well he's learning from a bad Bishop to begin with! Anyway, we just need to hope that Mikhail isn't brainwashed. He's really troublesome...that brat..."

* * *

Ayanami led Teito to his office. Ayanami proceeded to his seat and Teito stood beside him. Haruse carrying Kuroyuri, and the other Blawkhawks were standing at attention, along with Suzu and Yuki. Teito couldn't bear to look at them and stared at the floor.

Major Hyuuga walked over to Teito, who was avoiding eye contact with everyone. Smiling he asked, "So... Aya-tan, what are you going to do with Teito-kun...now that he's _yours_?"

Anger flashed in the boy's emerald green eyes. " I DO NOT BELONG TO ANYONE!" He tried to kick the major but it was blocked by Konatsu.

Calmly, Konatsu released Teito's leg. "Please don't go hitting the Major... that is mine and Ayanami-sama's job." He watched Teito with indifference.

Haruse spoke up. "Ayanami-sama, do you plan on moving forward with your plan? Using a Wars on a human is would be very dangerous."

Kuroyuri jumped down from Haruse's arms, skipped over to Teito "You do know what could happen if Ayanami-sama tried forcefully implementing a Wars in you... Don't you?" He smiled.

Teito shuddered and recalled his encounter with Bishop Bastien before he left the church..."If you are devoured by the Wars, along with the Eye of Mikhail, you will both become Ayanami-sama's loyal dogs." He fell to his knees. Was that what Ayanami was planning for him?

Ayanami waved his hand for silence and everyone quieted down. "The late Dr. Nanase left a certain brainwashing program for ensuring anyone's cooperation... I intend to use it on Teito Klein. It is a very similar program to what was used on the princess... only there is a special feature that I requested for his punishment..."

"What do you mean... by that?" The boy's legs and arms lost their strength and he felt that his body could no longer support him. His shoulder's were slumped and his arms heavy. He wanted to run, but the heavy chain kept him within Ayanami's grasp.

A pair of purple eyes glanced over at the boy. The tall man walked over and bent down. He then leaned over his ear. "This punishment... was made because you defied me in the first place. If you had just come along quietly at the very beginning, this wouldn't have happened..." Teito could have sworn he was hearing things, but he heard Ayanami, in an extremely soft voice say "And you have no idea how long I've been searching for you..." It sounded full of longing...

Ayanami chuckled and stood up. He ordered his Blawkhawks to begin tracking the Ghosts, but told Yuki and Mizu to stay behind in the lost language of Raggs (A.N.: Or Antwort!). "You two are to ensure that no one comes after Teito Klein, and are to guard him at all times, even if he is with me."

"Yes sir, Ayanami-sama!" Mizu's replied for his (AN: or her... not sure -.-) twin. Yuki just nodded and looked at Teito with saddened eyes. Betraying Ayanami, they both knew, as former battle slaves, would mean death or a fate far worse than death. Ayanami handed Yuki a box to carry.

Teito seemed to understand how Yuki felt whispered to him, "It's all right... none of this is your fault..."

"Come Teito Klein." Ayanami, pulling Teito's leash proceeded to exit the room, with the twins following, went about countless corridors until they reached an elevator. It was the elevator that headed to the Examination Centre where Mikhail was originally brainwashed. Teito gulped he knew that his real nightmare would begin here unless he did something.

* * *

Mikhail! What should I do?

_Master... if you do anything rash... it is likely that Ayanami will not forgive you... and I do not desire to see you suffer...but you must somehow get away. I've been able to locate three different spots where you can exit... but the best thing to do would be to get away...and even if you are turned... I will ensure nothing breaks the locks to Pandora's Box. They are nearly all repaired..._

Thanks...I apologize... but I'm going to do something rash...

Teito charged up a shield Zaiphon. The Zaiphon broke the chains and cuffs that bound his hands and neck in a single move. He then proceeded to ram the shield into Yuki and Suzu. They were then prepared to unleash their own Zaiphons except Ayanami had raised his hand.

Ayanami sighed. Teito had walked over and was no longer close to the twins and now directly in front of him. He began to charge a Zaiphon in Ayanami's direction. Ayanami had planned for resistance was expected at some point. "_Bind,"_ he commanded.

"AH!" Teito collapsed to the floor. He was writhing in pain and screaming. It was as if electricity was running through his small body. His Zaiphon was completely dispelled. He had completely forgotten and never experienced the third function of promise collars. His was doing its job. Teito was completely immobilized at the same time.

"_One day Verloren... We shall destroy you."_

Ayanami smiled. "Keep telling yourself that Mikhail... Now... sleep." Teito's body instantly stopped moving, and was now fast asleep. Ayanami proceeded to pick the boy up and head down the elevator as soon as Suzu and Yuki were well.

The lab was mostly in shambles. There were few pieces of machinery still operational. Most of it had been destroyed when Teito and Ouka had escaped the other day. Ayanami proceeded to lay Teito on the bed, strapped him to the bed and inject him with anaesthesia. He quickly had wires attached to Teito to observe all of his vital signs.

At Ayanami's request, Yuki opened the container he was carrying. Inside, there was a promise collar. "What do you need this for Ayanami-sama?" he asked as he handed the collar to him.

"This is an improvement of the one Teito Klein is currently wearing." Ayanami, using a special piece of equipment that he produced from one of his pockets, removed the collar that Teito was wearing, and attached the other one around his neck. "It includes a special function... one that will ensure Teito Klein's continued and faithful obedience."Yuki noticed that there was a small compartment built in to the collar, one that wasn't ever seen built in to any others.

Ayanami initiated the blood contract. He then proceeded to open a tiny box that he was carrying. Inside there was a tiny dark shining aura.

Suzu bounded over, curious. "What is that... light thing?"

"This... is the essence of a special Kor."

"What do you mean by special?"

"Usually, after three wishes are granted by a Kor, it takes over the person's soul and actions. This Kor however, has been specifically created to obey me and to bypass the three-wish system...Instead of taking control of someone when they've been granted their wishes... this one will let me take control of whoever's soul directly."

"How are you sticking a Kor into him, Ayanami-sama? I don't think Teito will survive unscathed if you go through with that. Suzu was shocked. Yuki had spoken up on behalf of an unconscious Teito. "Does that mean it can be separated without killing Teito? I mean... theoretically?"

Ayanami glanced over at Yuki – who was being far more curious than usual, decided to indulge him. "It will not kill him...or take his soul, but inserting and removing the Kor essence will be extremely painful. I suggest you head back up or block your ears."

Taking the hint, Suzu and Yuki took the elevator back up.

"What do you think you're doing Yuki? Do you want to be killed?!" Suzu was extremely nervous now. He didn't want to lose the only family member he had left.

"Sorry... I'm just worried for Teito..."

* * *

Castor, Labrador, Ouka, Hakuren and Mikage were having an early dinner. They were having a quiet dinner of eye fish and plants. Castor was feeling much better but was having a hard time using Fest's power and his own Zaiphon. Labrador had predicted that Teito would once again become Ayanami's slave, and announced that his prediction would happen soon.

"Well! What are we going to do? We need to go help that damn brat again." Frau had just finished his soup.

"... We need to break into Fort Barsburg... again... All the Blackhawks know our faces... and they're probably on the look-out for all of us now." Castor sighed. "Especially for Ghosts..."

"Ouka-sama, do you think that you could come up with an explanation for why you've been missing? Your other retainers must be worried sick over your unexplained absence... "Hakuren turned his attention to the Bishops. "And maybe we could somehow contact Ea... or Kal."

"You're right Hakuren...I could somehow contact Ea if we managed to get back into military headquarters..." Ouka finished her meal and prepared to head off to a room that she had been temporarily assigned to work on an explanation. "I would finally be able to help Teito!" Excited and motivated, Ouka bowed and left.

Labrador thought about it for a moment. "We could have Archbishop Jio-sama write a recommendation letter again to get us assigned to be stationed in District One... but there's no guarantee that they'll attack us when we're out of the public eye."

"It also won't help if one us gets absorbed again... or captured..." Castor knew they were in a difficult situation. "Ever since Relikt was absorbed though, Ayanami appears to have been unable to absorb any more power..." He gave an uneasy glance to Frau. Hakuren was still sitting with them.

"Don't worry about it Castor. Hakuren knows all that he needs to know about the Seven Ghosts. Our priority right now is finding Teito."

"Thank you, Frau-san." Hakuren thought for a moment. "...Why can't we just use really good disguises? I never noticed how you managed to infiltrate Ouka-sama's engagement party."

"Feh! Let's just get something with Ouka's seal on it, get to District One, show the seal, and proceed to find that brat! And we'll just blow up everything that gets in the way!"

There was a short silence. "Frau," Labrador smiled, "Are you out of your mind? Do you know how many people you'd hurt...?" Labrador's expression was that of a demon...faking a smile while showing all its razor sharp teeth.

"...Well... let's think of another plan okay...?" Frau was trying not to set off the bomb he had created.

"Huh, that might actually work," Castor looked up. "We'll need to use my Zaiphon though. If I use Fest's power it'll just alert Ayanami... We can just go to District One headquarters, blow up everything in our way and I'll use my manipulation Zaiphon to pull all bystanders out of the way. Hakuren, Frau and Labrador were dumbfounded. "The only problem will be if we encounter any of the Blackhawks..."

"How long does it take to get to the Capital again, Hakuren?"

"It would take about half an hour Frau-san... You aren't seriously thinking of heading out are you?"

"Yea, Castor and I will head over. You and Lab aren't needed and we don't need to put you or Ouka in danger."

"But-!" Hakuren was about to reply but he was cut off.

"Hakuren," Castor started, "Your job is to protect the princess, and if anything goes wrong only you and Ouka-san will be able to contact Ea... and Lab will be back up if he feels that you won't be able to get in any other way."

"My apologizes Castor-san, Frau-san," Hakuren hesitated. "I just wanted to save Teito..."

"Don't sweat it Hakuren... I know you want to save your comrade...but your job... is to protect Ouka... and more importantly watch Ouka." Mikage, who was sitting in Frau's enormous hand, jumped onto Hakuren's head. "You know how much this little guy means to Teito, and how he wouldn't be able to stand his friends in danger."

"Thank you... Bishop Frau. Please be careful."

"Don't sweat it."

Having finished the meal, Hakuren, accompanied by Mikage headed to Ouka's room. Labrador helped Frau and Castor prepare, and within ten minutes, the two Bishops headed off to District One.

* * *

Back at the lab the tall man hovered over the sleeping boy. He then proceeded to open the tiny compartment on the promise collar with a small key. Inserted the Kor essence and sealed the compartment. He carefully placed the key back into a hidden pocket in his uniform, and then headed back to the monitors.

He cleared his throat and ordered the Kor to proceed with taking over and granting him absolute control over its host, and clicked a few buttons that would intiate the late Dr. Nanase's program. He calmly watched as the tranquil boy now appeared to be convulsing and screaming absolute pandemonium. He had an elevated heart rate. Tears were flowing down the boy's eyes like rivers. It was the dusk when finally, it stopped.

Ayanami walked over and unstrapped the boy, and patiently waited for him to wake up. After a while, the boy's eyes fluttered open. He got out of the bed, walked over to Ayanami. Without a word he reverently prostrated himself before the tall man. The boy was on his hands and knees.

Ayanami smiled. "Face me."Immediately, a pair of emerald eyes met his set of deep purple eyes. They were absolutely dark. It was as if the light had gone out.

"Whom do you serve sklave?"

"...nami-sama...I serve at the pleasure of Field Marshal Admiral Ayanami-sama..." Teito's voice was certainly his, but it sounded completely unlike him. It was empty and emotionless.

"Very good...And whom do you belong to?"

"I belong to you."

* * *

Well! Thanks for reading the third chapter in my fanfic! I won't be releasing a new chapter until next week at the minimum (sorry!). Hope you enjoyed it and _pleaseeee_ review! I want feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you once again for reading my first fan fic! This is my fourth chapter and frankly I was surprised at the number of views my story has... considering it was my first one and only published...six days ago. **Thi s will be the only time I release two chapters in a day! So don't expect it again!**

**I do apologize as this will be the second last chapter I upload this week**... Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the last one and there's extra commentary... and sort of descriptive. Extra busy and this week we have Thanksgiving so it's unlikely that I'll be able to update it or write a nice longish chapter this weekend. I do intend to update as soon as possible... and as much as my creativity allows. I think I'm going to be introducing Landkarte in the future... now that I've read the spoiler for the next chapter...

Disclaimer: (Once again) I do not own 07-Ghost... but if I did... who knows what I would do with the story and characters...

Tsuki Aizawa: Don't sweat it! I do intend to finish this story... somehow (lol), it's amazing what one accomplishes when they _realllllllllllllllllly_ want to read the next chapter of the manga... and get so impatient that they just write their own story. Currently debating if the AyaTei will be more of a one-sided relationship... or more of an Eve will...(working on the idea) "persuade" Teito.. or something! xD

mindscape = place within Teito's head where Verloren's body is sealed, also where he first meets Mikhail

* * *

Teito's mind was in compete turmoil. In his mindscape, his legs and arms were chained to the surface of the cold floor. He was bound and completely immobilized. The thing that scared him the most was that he directly in the centre of a large cage. The cage looked ancient, and resembled Verloren's prison. There was a screen before him and he saw what his body was doing. He saw his body bow down before Ayanami in horror.

"What are you doing?!" Teito pulled at the chains, stuck in a position of being able to do anything about it. "Is this what Ayanami meant... by my punishment...?" The boy cringed and tears had started to slowly streak down his small face. "Where am I?" he asked helplessly. In an effort to comfort himself, he decided to make an observation of his surroundings in order to escape what Ayanami had in store for him. From where he was, he could see Verloren's prison – Pandora's Box. Mikhail had finished repairing the seal. Teito let out a small sigh of relief and his tears gradually stopped.

He was where he met Mikhail the first time... and he could see steps that led to the platform that he was bound to. "Mikhail are you there...?" For a few moments, there was complete silence and then he heard a noise. It sounded like someone was struggling with a heavy chain. "Mikhail...?"

The archangel was running up the stairs. There were chains constricting his wings and pulling him back. "_Master!"_ He ran over to the cage, and instinctively grabbed the bars. He was overjoyed to see his beloved Master. "_Are you all right?"_

"Mikhail..." Teito's emerald eyes met Mikhail's ruby ones. "What happened to you..?"

"_I... was caught off guard... whatever Ayanami has infected you with... wasn't recognized as a Kor... _

_I...I'm so sorry...I couldn't stop it... I was useless!"_ He collapsed in front of the boy. "_I couldn't protect you..."_

"Mikhail. What happened to you?" Teito's face brightened. He smiled. He knew that Mikhail would cheer up if he smiled... "Mikhail... I'm allowed to worry about you."

"_Master...I...I'm all right. Thank you Master." _He stood up, his composure regained. "_Based on what I could find out, the program that Verloren used combined with that Kor essence, completely shuts down your personality and mind. Hence, the cage. ...Your body, unfortunately, now completely will comply with whatever Verloren wishes and orders. You will also feel and see whatever is done to your body...The only plus is that you are free to think... and speak to me as long as you remain in this realm."_

"No..." Teito shuddered. He could hear his voice when it answered Ayanami's question..."I just said that I belonged to Ayanami..." His voice was hollow and emotionless. The light had left his emerald eyes...a single tear rolled down his face. "How are we supposed to break out of this?"

Mikhail was silent. "Master, we need to somehow free you from this cage...then we need to find your "body." We'll also need to find a way to free it from the Kor..." Mikhail collapsed.

"MIKHAIL! What's wrong?!"

"My apologies Master... looks like I took a bit of damage freeing myself from the Kor's clutches earlier..." He smiled. With the last-ditch effort, Mikhail unleashed a blast in Teito's direction. His chains were broken Teito ran up to the bars, and Mikhail gently lifted his hand. He kissed it. "...I'll be back soon Master..."

Teito was shocked. Mikhail was being pulled backwards. "MIKHAIL!" He desperately reached out for the angel. His hand outstretched...he was about to grab Mikhail's hand when the angel was pulled backwards by the chains, back into the darkness. He smiled as he was pulled away. "Don't leave me...alone..." He looked out the bars. Blackness surrounded him. Teito curled up on the floor. He looked back at the hovering screen. He and Ayanami were standing face to face.

"Teito Klein." Teito felt chills every time that he heard Ayanami's cold voice. "This is your punishment for disobeying me."

"Thank-you, Ayanami-sama..." Teito heard his voice. It was solemn and emotionless. He bowed "...for properly educating me." Teito was horrified. He tried in vain to get the bars to break.

Ayanami was very pleased. His most desired possession was within his grasp...was completely under his control. He beckoned to Teito to follow him and the two headed up in the elevator. "You _will_ address me as Master, Teito Klein."

"Yes... Master..." Teito replied in his monotone voice. The mere sound of Teito brought a smile to Ayanami's face. He had completely cornered Teito into a position where he was absolutely helpless, would completely obey him, and knew that Teito would see everything he was made to do.

* * *

Yuki and Mizu were still waiting for Ayanami's return. When he and Teito emerged from the elevator, they greeted him with a military salute. "Ayanami-sama," Mizu started, "it appears that there's been a disturbance. I think that someone is coming for Teito-kun... and they're coming soon..."

Yuki continued, "Nearly everyone in headquarters has been moved or forced out...by someone else."

"We're the only ones left in the building, Ayanami-sama," Mizu finished.

"Those ghosts must be here..." Ayanami could sense Zehel's and Fest's precense in the building. "They are no doubt here to retrieve Teito Klein."

"Master..." Teito spoke up. "There are two people at the end of the hallway..." His gaze was focused on the two men at the end of the hall. It was Frau and Castor.

"Excellent, my pet..." Ayanami walked behind Teito and put his hand on his shoulder and leaned over. "Attack them... injure them as much as possible but do not kill them..."

* * *

"NO!" Teito screamed. No one could hear him in his sub-consciousness except Mikhail (AN: and Verloren's body if you count that). "No...Please don't kill him..." He stared hopelessly at the screen. No matter what happened, Teito would know what Ayanami had forced him to do. He would know about the pain he inflict on Frau..."Let me out!" Teito struggled with the bars. "I guess this is what Verloren feels like...being trapped in a cage with no way out..." He sighed and turned his attention back to the screen. The least he could do is use whatever Ayanami made his physical form do as motivation for his revenge, he thought, but then decided otherwise... "Frau... please don't get killed..." Teito turned his back on the screen. He couldn't bear to see what was about to happen and began to focus on smashing a section of the bars to his prison.

* * *

Teito remained motionless. Frau looked at Teito and sighed. "Hey damn brat, you certainly got yourself in a troublesome situation again." The tall blond wasn't emitting any hostility towards Teito like always, and smiled. "Well, I did tell you that it'd be okay to get killed by you." He swiftly made it across the room and was directly in front of Ayanami. Castor was still at the far end of the hall and was now closest to the twins. Frau's blue eyes met Ayanami's purple ones. "What did you do to Teito, Verloren?!" He grabbed Ayanami's collar in anger.

"I merely took what was mine, Zehel." He looked up and glanced over at Castor. "Suzu, Yuki, take care of the intruder's companion, but do not kill him."

"Yes sir, Ayanami-sama" Suzu and Yuki both got ready to fight their assigned target. Castor and Frau were separated at opposite ends of the hall.

Teito glared at Frau. His emerald eyes full of rage and hatred. He unleashed a powerful Zaiphon towards Frau. "You do not speak to Master that way!"

Frau was shocked at Teito's reaction. He let go of Ayanami. Perhaps whatever Ayanami had done to Teito had been that effective. "Damn brat! Don't you remember me and four eyes?! We're basically family!" Cursing, Ayanami, Frau moved onto the defensive and brought out a Baculus, as he couldnt use the scythe. He couldn't just blow up Teito. He owed him too much. "I'm going to kill you Verloren!" He tried using his Zaiphon on Ayanami, but it was all in vain. Teito kept blocking every single shot he made. He retreated a few steps. "Dammit brat..."

Across the room Castor was engaged in a very one-sided match. He was able to use his manipulation Zaiphon to completely immobilize both Yuki and Suzu. They were both suspended in mid-air. He checked on Frau to see what he was doing. "What the heck are you doing Frau? Our mission is to retrieve Teito! Not to blow up Verloren!"

"I know!" Frau grabbed Teito by the shoulders.

"Let go of me!" Teito's voice still sounded cold, but there was a tinge of desperation in it.

"Not a chance!" He then unceremoniously head butted the boy. "Wake up damn brat!" The older man then released his grasp.

Teito staggered back. He clutched his head. There was a light in his emerald eyes. His head was throbbing. Ayanami's doll was no longer there. "Frau!" Teito was overjoyed to see Frau and Castor again. Almost giddily, he began running to Frau.

Teito was just about to embrace Frau when blood spurted out of the older man's mouth. "NO!" Teito screamed as he had Frau started to stagger. A blade had pierced his tall body. Tears were beginning to form. "FRAU!"

"Dammit I was careless...Verloren...just you wait, I'm going to kill you one day." Frau dropped his baculus, but was still standing. "Sorry, brat." He quickly glanced over. Ayanami had made short work of Castor, but Yuki and Mizu were now unconscious. The reddened steel was quickly withdrawn by Ayanami, and fell to the ground.

Ayanami proceeded to wipe the blood off with a handkerchief. "Kneel sklave."

Teito felt that his body was no longer within his control. He could feel that Kor essence that was inserted into his body struggle with his mind with obeying Ayanami. Eventually, Teito relented and was kneeling. Defiantly he looked in to the eyes of his tyrant, "You don't own me."

The sadistic man looked down on Teito. "I avoided Zehel's vital points for a reason..." With an expert hand, he threw up his sword and caught it. The tip was hovering over the unconscious Frau. He allowed the blade to drop to barely come in contact with Frau's flesh. "I don't know you broke out of your cage, but you are going back in, but first you must be disciplined."

"I...I understand... Ayanami...sama." Teito looked down, unable to face his hated adversary. He didn't want to admit defeat but he needed to protect Frau...

"If you want to protect Zehel so badly, sklave... You are going to start acting like one." His face was completely emotionless. He brought over a chair that was in the hallway and sat down, crossing his legs. He shoved his boot into Teito's face. "If you please me, sklave... I shall spare Zehel and Fest...only if you..." His words lingered in the air. Ayanami's demonic gaze was now completely focused on the boy in front of him. "Kneel before me, and lick your master's boots properly, while glaring at me from down there... with an expression of complete humiliation, at the foot of your most beloved friend's executioner..." His expression was that of the victor. "The choice is yours Teito Klein."

* * *

Well! That's chapter four! I'd really appreciate your feedback and reviews. I'm thinking that the AyaTei relationship is going to take a darker turn before it gets better. I'm only going to be releasing one more chapter this week since I'm going to be busy. Thanks everyone reading!

Oh by the way, if anyone has a better idea for a summary... please tell me. I suck at writing those. -.- It'd be greatly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Once again thanks for reading everyone!

* * *

Tsuki Aizawa: Thanks. I don't intend to abandon this story...only worried about how long it might be and how I'm going to make it end... Regarding updates I'll aim for a minimum of 2 releases a week, unless I have something that week (ex – test, projects, etc.)

I don't plan on having this fan fic a parallel story to the _entire_ 07-ghost series...but I'm considering a few things before I finish it:

- sending Teito to the Land of Seele and destroying Verloren, then getting to know Ayanami

- (Katsuragai being the Black Shadow aka Landkarte?(need to wait for the next chapter)), trying to steal/kill Teito from Ayanami

- tragic(er)/ darker ending: Teito ends up belonging to Ayanami... body and soul

- having a M/S sorta relationship... where Teito, who can't stand Ayanami, ends up either falling for him or can't live without him

I'd love to know what you think. I'm sort of surprised how I've made the story take a more..."Master and slave" relationship... currently treading in uncharted waters at the moment...There's more shounen-ai-ish/yayoi content in this chapter. If you don't like it... go read something else. -.-

* * *

Regarding this chapter, I'm including some things that occur in Chapter 88... I think I'm just going to make Katsuragi Landkarte. He's suspsicious, on the look-out for mice... and wanted to meet Teito way back whenever. Landkarte = Katsuragi. If its not like that in the continuity... its gonna be like that in mine.

The idea with Ayanami giving a no-win situation w/the boots to Teito in that manner came from the manga "Number" by Tsubaki Kawori in chapter 29. It's an awesome manga (least in my opinion!). I plan on writing a fan fic for it in the future...

Disclaimer: Don't own 07 Ghost, and probably never will... but if I did the story might actually go like this... and if you see any errors please tell me! I usually never catch them.

* * *

Teito was furious. He glanced at Frau and Castor. They were both unconscious. He looked into the older man's purple eyes... They were powerful and unyielding. To literally grovel at the feet of his most hated enemy...Mikage's executioner... his spirit was broken. He spoke in a hollow voice. "I understand Ayanami-sama..." He straightened his arms and legs, and was now on all fours. He looked at the silver haired man's black leather boots.

"You forgot," Ayanami leaned over and grabbed Teito's collar. "You are to address me as your Master, sklave."

Teito coughed. "I...I...understand Master..." How long would it be before the Blackhawks returned to headquarters? How long would it before Frau and Castor woke up...? Ayanami released Teito's collar. The poor boy gasped on the floor, and kneeled before Ayanami. He gracefully took that boot that was in his face. _This is to save Frau and Castor_, he thought. He proceeded to slowly lick the boot in his face. He could taste the leather and the saliva slowly began to leave his mouth and drip on to the floor... His eyes were focused and almost mesmerized with Ayanami's. The boys face was filled with humiliation, and his eyes were watering.

Ayanami was delighted. "If you do not properly please me... your precious Bishop will suffer a fate worse than death." He shoved his foot in to the boy's small mouth and heard a whine of protest.

"Mmph...!" Teito couldn't speak, but continued to try to pleasure Ayanami... Frau's survival depended on it...After an excruciating amount of time, Teito finally finished with the first boot, and released his grip on it. "Fwah!" He wanted to wash out his mouth. He was filled with an immeasurable amount of anger and humiliation... "I am finished cleaning your first...boot... Master..."He stared at the other one with disgust. It was planted solemnly on the floor, and instantly knew what Ayanami wanted.

Ayanami wanted Teito to demean himself before him. In an effort to please his "master", Teito got down on to the floor by Ayanami's other boot, and was perpendicular to it. Teito bent over and began focusing on Ayanami, and his task ahead of him...when Ayanami pulled the boy by his hair, and stared at the gaping boy. "You must ask for it."

The boy's lip trembled. He was struggling with his pride. Infuriatingly, he managed to form the words. "Please... Master... Will you allow me to clean your other boot...?"

Ayanami smiled and released his grip. Teito shuddered and restarted his daunting task. He could feel Ayanami's cold gaze on his back as he moved... Unbeknownst to Ayanami, Teito heard a faint noise on the other side of the room... possibly Castor stirring... Teito swallowed his pride in anger and began making unpleasant noises in order to cover up the noise... "(AN: leave to your imagination!)" His breathing was heavy. Tears were flowing down his face...his hatred for Ayanami had grown in spades...but felt that his captor was projecting the feeling of longing...

Teito finally finished and got back on his knees and stared at Ayanami. His clothes were dishevelled, he had tears dripping down his regal face, and saliva was dripping out of his mouth. "I...I'm... finished..."

Ayanami glared at the boy. The amount of pressure he was releasing was suffocating him.

Teito looked down. Unable to face his enemy... "Master," he finished meekly.

The pressure disappeared. Gently, Ayanami reached over and lifted Teito's face, lifted him up so the small boy was standing and looked at his pet. Still sitting, Ayanami moved Teito closer and gazed upon Teito's regal features. He grabbed the back of his neck...then kissed him. Directly over his quivering lips.

The reaction was instantaneous. Teito blushed. "WHAT THE ...?!" He never got to finish.

"Sleep, Teito Klein..." The boy instantly fell unconscious into Ayanami's embrace. Ayanami sighed. He lowered his cap. "Your soul... no matter how many times I see it... it's so beautiful..." He checked on Yuki and Mizu. They appeared to fine and had not suffered major injuries. He examined the rest of the hallway. "Tch." Although Frau was still there and unconscious, Castor had managed to slip away. Ayanami realized that was the reason of his pet's earlier outburst of noise... He gently placed Teito in a chair and stared at the boy's beautiful face. He grabbed Teito's collar, and readjusted it. There was a dial that he twisted. Ayanami was back in command of the boy... "You still require more discipline."

* * *

Back in Teito's subconsciousness, Teito found that he was stuck in the cage again. Earlier, he had smashed out a small section in the prison. There was a gaping hole in the bars, but now, a dark aura surrounded the space. He stared at this little space. Freedom... would be impossible as long as Frau was in Verloren's grasp.

"Damn it! What the hell was that?!" Teito was blushing uncontrollably. He knew exactly what Ayanami did to him... He fell to the ground. Trying to anticipate the next horror Ayanami would unleash was pointless. He wiped his mouth, trying to rid himself of Ayanami and free himself of his corruption. He didn't even notice the sound of a wing beat.

"_Master? Are you all right?" _Mikhail looked worriedly at his Master. "_What did Verloren do to you..?"_

Teito wanted to tell him what happened, but the words weren't forming. He looked blankly at the archangel. "I...I'm all right, Mikhail... just... confused..." He looked back at the screen then examined the angel. "I'm fine... are you all right?" Teito could see that there were fragments of metal poles stuck in his wings...they looked familiar...He grabbed his angel through prison bars and looked back at the section that he had destroyed earlier. "Are those... from this prison?"

Mikhail said nothing and turned away. His wings were still entangled with the chains which kept him away from his master, but now, there were three metal poles lodged into his wings. "My only concern is you Master... I can't die..." The metal poles fit the exact shape of the bars...

Teito's heart sank. His freedom would affect Mikhail's well-being. To be free of his prison was to inflict great pain on Mikhail... Even if Mikhail had recovered from his encounter with the Kor essence, he had sustained heavy damage and it took a while for him to recover. Would Ayanami actually risk having the Eye of Mikhail, and Verloren's body being destroyed?

"_Master... don't worry about me."_ He grasped his master's hands. _"This is what Ayanami wants. He wants to manipulate you. Force you into choosing between your freedom and obedience... making you choose to inflict suffering on others with your body... or on to me. He wants you to break and remain in his possession...forever."_

Teito gritted his teeth. "I can't just let you get hurt!" His obstinate eyes were locked with Mikhail's. "WHY?! Is it so wrong for me to care about you?!"

"_I'm happy, Master...but the only thing I need is for you to be free..."_ Blood was dripping down his holy wings. "Ugh..." The wounded angel turned away and released Teito's hands.

"Mikhail!" The small boy desperately tried to reach him. He grabbed the bars. "Come back! Let me see..."

Mikhail smiled weakly. _"I'm sorry Master... I promise I won't be in such a state next time..."_He started walking away. Blood was dripping down on to the floor. He whispered softly. _"Only I can protect you..." _

* * *

Teito didn't catch what the celestial being had said. He was tired, broken, and alone. Examining his prison, he sighed. He chose a spot around the centre and curled up on the ground. He stared blankly at Ayanami's image in the screen... closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

It was morning. Teito's body was lying on the couch in Ayanami's personal office at headquarters. His eyes fluttered open, but his consciousness was "sleeping". The boy seemed to be a bit tired. He rose and his blank eyes met Ayanami. Ayanami was sitting at his desk calmly watching Teito while talking to Major Hyuuga and Konatsu.

"I've looked around for that shady bishop that the Major and I encountered in District One earlier, but have been unable to locate him, sir!" Konatsu handed Ayanami his report and gave a military salute.

"Thank you, Konatsu. Go check on the twins. I may require their power in the future. Make sure they are well enough for battle." Konatsu bowed to Ayanami, left the room, and proceeded to the infirmary.

"So Aya-tan. How goes it with Teito-kun?" The shady Blackhawk stood over Teito and waved his hand wildly in his face. "Did it work?" He was half-expecting the kid to yell at him.

"See for yourself... but it's not perfect." Ayanami beckoned the boy and was instantly obeyed. Hyuuga smiled.

"Is there anything you can't do Aya-tan?" A wry smile crossed his face. "Anything you plan on making him doing?" He lifted Teito's chin up to see his face. "...He looks just like a doll."

"Indeed. I trust you moved Zehel?" Ayanami got up and looked out the window. Dawn was breaking. The skyline was a magnificent hue of colours, and birds were flying freely.

"Yup! He didn't put up much of a fight, but boy, Kuroyuri and Haruse had a hard time moving him~! He's surprisingly heavy...I don't suppose you can get your scythe back yet can you?" He walked over to Ayanami's side and admired the birds. "So will the cage keep Teito Klein's wings broken?"

"If not him, it will be Mikhail's..." Ayanami smirked. "The only danger is that my body will sustain damage...but it will survive."

"Oooh. That sucks Aya-tan." He playfully put his hands on Teito's shoulders. The boy was still standing and remained motionless at his spot on the floor. "Can I play with him later?" He smiled mischievously. "Oh, and the uniform you requested is here." Releasing Teito, the major brought out a package of clothing – there was a full Barsburg military uniform inside.

"Wear this, Teito Klein." Teito walked over and put on the uniform. Ayanami directed his attention to the little boy. "While wearing this uniform, you must respect all of the Blackhawks."

"Yes... Master..." Now looking elegant in the military attire he reverently bowed before Ayanami. "Thank you... very much... Master..."

"Oh-hoh... can he think by himself?" Hyuuga was looking through his dark sunglasses. He was delighted by Teito's response. "Or is he pretty much a mindless vegetable?"

Ayanami sighed and gazed at the beautiful boy. His complexion was as pristine and untouched as new fallen snow... "He will think and do whatever pleases me...And answer _only_ to me."

"Too bad..." Hyuuga gave a wicked smile. "We could have had such fun..." He chuckled, and moved closer to Ayanami. "Can I punish him for you next time?" He was standing directly in front of Ayanami and touched his face. "Or we could just..."

There was a knock at the door. "Ayanami-sama! Are you busy?!" "Lt. Commander Kuroyuri you really shouldn't yell..."

Hyuuga retreated. "Oh well, maybe next time. Call me if you're going to be disciplining your pet again~!" He nodded his military cap and let Kuroyuri and Haruse into the room and left.

* * *

On the other side of the building Castor was wondering around military headquarters. He was wearing a disguise over his face and a military uniform. His goal was to locate Ea, Zehel or Teito. Zehel and Teito would no doubt be heavily guarded and impossible to free without direct confrontation or reinforcements. Castor continued to wander around the vast fortress looking for a way out... "Fest," he instantly froze. He whipped around and looked curiously at the man in front of him. His eyes and hands were bandaged.

"I do believe... this is the first time we have met Fest... I am Ea." The man smiled. "I also go by Kal. I'm currently watching Teito. He's currently under Ayanami's control... but I have noticed at times that his personality overcomes Ayanami's programming... and that the Black Shadow that was controlling the Pope is nearby... Landkarte is the betrayer among us. Unfortunately I haven't been able to find who he is. He's after Verloren's body, my Book of Hades...and he's the one who killed most of the last incarnations of the Ghosts. The only reason why I've been hiding in the military so long is find him, and kill him."

Castor was shocked. "You disappeared... we thought you either died or...betrayed us... How can you be so sure that Landkarte is the betrayer?"

* * *

Back in Ayanami's office, the pink haired boy walked over to Teito. He was overjoyed to see that things were going his superior's way..."I didn't think it actually work Ayanami-sama!" He walked over to Ayanami and handed him a report. "Haruse and I worked especially hard on this, but it was mostly Haruse!"

Haruse was carrying a full breakfast meal. "All four food groups served for the most important meal of the day! Kuroyuri-sama helped a lot with the preparation." The tall man was beaming. "It is exactly as you requested, Ayanami-sama." He placed the tray on the desk.

Ayanami thanked them and dismissed the two, and began looking over his paperwork and the Blackhawks' reports. He sat down in his large chair. He needed to find all that he could on the Black Shadow... who was he? And how did he know about the seals for Pandora's Box? Was there a traitor in the Blackhawks? The older man patted his lap. "Come here Teito Klein. Eat."

Teito slowly walked over and plopped himself on Ayanami's lap. He began to start eating. The little boy ate in silence. Ayanami began to caress the boy's face. "Teito Klein. Will you do anything I ask?

"Yes..." The boy looked at his owner's face... "Anything...Master..."

"Good." He smiled. "Today, we shall go hunt down your former friends and imprison them for treason against the Barsburg Empire."

For a second, Teito's expression faltered, it was conflicted. It was as if Teito's consciousness was struggling with his programming, and the desire to be commanded... He resumed his emotionless expression. "Yes sir..."

"...it is more likely that they will be trying to find you..."He murmured. It was only a matter of time before either Teito's will broke or the Kor's.

* * *

Kal faced Castor. His expression darkened. "Shortly after Vertrag brought Teito to us, he tried... he killed Relikt when we found out he was manipulating the Pope... He wanted me to join him... he believed that he couldn't create a world of love... since hate is on the opposite side of the same coin, he... "Kal looked down at the ground... He felt the bandages over where his eyes use do be and was filled with regret. "He wants to plunge the world into darkness... a world of nothingness... So that everything will be at peaceful again..."

"Are you kidding? Our mission is to eliminate the Kor and Verloren... He wants to open Pandora's Box to take Verloren's body for himself?!"

"Yes, and to use its power...On that fateful night he informed me of his plans, and told me: "...Even the Verloren couldn't escape from the play of love and hate..." perhaps Verloren wasn't responsible for what happened..?" It was something that none of the Ghosts had considered...but the idea itself seemed unlikely.

"It doesn't matter. What matters are Zehel and Teito... Teito's literally under Ayanami's direction supervision. Zehel's somewhere in this building... and probably guarded by the Blackhawks.

"They probably don't have orders to injure him...Zehel still posses Verloren's scythe. Landkarte's probably a member of the Blackhawks... There's no doubt that Ayanami is searching for his traitor..."

"Indeed..." The two headed started to head off to the confession room that was stationed in the palace of the royal Family. Castor would be able to use his pass to relay information back to Labrador who was still in the 7th District. "Anyways, the most suspicious of the Blackhawks is..." Kal raised his hand in alarm. They were at an intersection in the hallway. Castor immediately stopped where he was. Both men could hear voices coming from their right. Konatsu and Katsuragi were in the hall discussing something.

"I heard that there was someone else was targeting Pandora's Box other than Ayanami-sama at the masquerade... Do you know what kind of person it was Konatsu-san? I also heard that the Ghosts were there." Katsuragi's voice was calm and composed. He was the Blackhawk that everyone trusted...

Kal and Castor tried to engage in idle conversation as they were tailing and eavesdropping on the two begleiters.

"Sorry, Katsuragi-san. I didn't go... but I heard that three Ghosts were there. They all managed to escape later on with the help of Teito-kun..."

"Do you know which ghost dropped the chandelier Konatsu-san?" Katsuragi asked the other boy and thought for a second.

"I thought... heard rumours that a Black Shadowy figure could have dropped it... but I do know that Ayanami-sama recaptured Zehel. The Ghost apparently broke in with Fest yesterday night to try and take Teito away, even though the boy's been completely brainwashed. "

"Zehel, huh?" He pondered over the name. "Aah... he was the one who dropped the chandelier the other night...Not very smart for one of the Seven Ghosts."

"Colonel Katsuragi seems to know a lot about the Ghosts." Konatsu gave Katsuragi a curious look.

"Currently... five Ghosts exist. Fest and Profe escaped yesterday... Zehel's been recaptured... The only ones left are Landkarte and Ea...Wonder where Ea is..."

"You're right... but... Ayanami-sama has said that he suspects the Black Shadow to be Landkarte. He believes that he had a falling out with the other Ghosts, or betrayed them." Konatsu couldn't shake his feeling of suspicion. He kept wondering how Katsuragi knew that the chandelier was dropped by Zehel at Ouka's party...He wasn't even in the hall... "Ah! I'm sorry Katsurag-san. i need to go check on those twins, and we're right by the infirmary. I'll see you later then."

Katsuragi nodded and headed off. He was thinking about Ea, the Book of Hades and Pandora's Box. The tall man seemed to be wandering around aimlessly in the hallways. Suddenly, the man vanished into darkness.

* * *

After the conversation finished, Castor and Kal immediately left for the chapel. They needed to report their findings...when they reached their destination they were in complete silence. Castor immediately sent a report to Labrador.

"So... the taller man... is most likely Landkarte?" Castor looked over at Kal.

"Yea...He's going to pay for what he's done..." Kal was hardly angry. He always seemed to have a nonchalant air about him, but not now. "For over ten years...I've served Miroku trying to find him... and he's been trying to find me...If he can get his hands on the Book of Hades there's no telling what he'll do." He sighed. "It's getting more and more difficult to do my job and protect Teito..."

"Ea...don't be so hard on yourself. We'll make Landkarte pay for killing Realikt's previous incarnation... before Lance...What happened to Lance anyways? We all felt it was he was destroyed..."

"Ayanami absorbed him...He now has Vetrag's power and Realikt's powers...he wasn't able to reclaim his scythe ironically because of that. The main problem is Teito..."

"Aside from the boy's uncontrollable personality, his adolescent feelings and him being Pandora's Box, what about him?"

"Ayanami...has a very strong attachment to Teito. So strong in fact that he's willing to kill anyone who dares make a move on Teito... What's weird is Teito's beginning to feel an attachment to Ayanami too...and if I think I know whose soul it is... there's going to be problems..."

"Are you saying that Teito is the reincarnation of...?"

"It's a possibility... or the soul was somehow split up. Like how Ayanami's subordinates all only have half a soul..."

They were interrupted by a small boy. His presence was well-hidden. The boy spoke into a transmitter that was attached to his collar. "I've found the intruder...he's disguised as a military personnel, Master..."

Castor gasped... "Teito... this isn't you... You're being controlled again!" He couldn't risk blowing Ea's cover. No one knew who he was at the moment. It was one of the only cards left that the Ghosts could play. He looked at the boy.

Teito's body was rigid. His expression was lifeless.

"Requesting permission to engage intruder...and destroy him..."

There was an explosion in the chapel. Smoke covered the small area they were in. The chapel was coincidently built on the side of the building. You could now see the blue sky... Sitting on a Hawkzile there was a blond boy with a pink dragon. He had a baculus in hand. The blond smiled. "You're going to have to destroy me first."

* * *

Well that's the 5th Chapter. Sorry if the ending wasn't that great. I was trying to incorporate what happens in chapter 88 in it... so that it would all connect together. =S So I just finished this and its well late, meaning extremely early in the morning, if there are any mistakes let me now. I'll try to make the chapters all interesting!

Anyways, there will be no releases this weekend as it's the Thanksgiving weekend. I'll update a soon as humanely possible and as often as my imagination allows. Thanks again for reading and please review! Feedback is appreciated. HappyThanksgiving... if you're celebrating this week.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again! This is chapter 6 of my first FanFic! Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading! :) Sorry it isnt that long but I only worked on this for two days. Hope everyone had a nice Thanksgiving (to those who celebrated this past Monday)! This week I'm only releasing max two chapter. I'm realllly busy this week! (Sorry!) Anyways I hope you like the chapter and please review! I strive to improving this story and your feedback helps!

Oh and tell me if you see any errors! I didn't really edit much with two days and well... sorry it isnt super long. I'm trying to aim for having my stories 2-3 thousand words each, not counting random blurbs!

Disclaimer: I don't own 07 Ghost, but if I did... who knows what I'd put the characters through.

* * *

"C'mon Teito! If you're going to fight Castor-san, you're going to have to go through me first!" The boy on the Hawkzile was determined to save his comrade. He glanced at Castor and Kal. "Castor-san, have your hostage take you to where Frau is. He's the only one who can save Teito...I'll buy you as much time as I can." Hakuren knew that no matter how great his efforts it would be extremely unlikely to have Teito's personality resurface...

Castor took his cue from Hakuren and took Kal's sword. He drew the blade and pointed it at his neck. "You heard him..." Kal and Castor quickly left the Chapel. As soon as they were out of Teito's sight, he returned Kal's sword.

"We need to find Zehel, Ea. He's the only one who can help Teito now..." Castor suddenly turned around. He didn't see anyone... but felt that someone was watching them... or waiting for Teito..."I could have sworn someone was following us...Anyways, Ea, do you know where Zehel is being kept?"

Kal looked back towards the direction they came in. "There's only one place they might have kept him that I can think of. I've seen various members of the Blackhawks head down to this location...they rotated every two hours. Right now it's Major Hyuuga's turn."

The unknown presence that Castor sensed earlier was gone...it had stayed behind with Teito..."...Did you sense anyone following Teito?"

"...Unfortunately I did notice someone's presence...but... we can't go back. We have to trust Hakuren."

"I know... and I think Verloren is also moving towards Teito's location. At the very least we can count on him to protect Teito." They took a turn. There was an elevator at the end of the hallway.

"Indeed. How do you propose we free Zehel?" Directly confronting Hyuuga would result either in a draw or loss...and there's always the chance that the he alerts Verloren or calls for back-up."

When they reached the elevator, Kal took out his hand and placed it on the scanner. "I have clearance to everywhere in the entire building, as Miroku's Begleiter. What do you suppose we do Fest? We need a strategy and we already know that taking a hostage won't work since Hyuuga just kills them..." The door opened and the two stepped in. Kal clicked the button for the lowest floor and the doors shut.

* * *

"Teito, can't you hear me? It's your comrade..." Hakuren was staring at the emotionless boy in the room. He was, in turn, being watched by Ayanami... Despite the man's appalling presence, there was something even more disturbing about...

* * *

As soon as he saw Hakuren through that abominable screen, there was a white light. Suddenly time slowed for Teito. He could see the distorted spaced by the bars. The black aura's movement had visibly slowed. Curious, Teito got up from his spot and examined hole in the bars. Tentatively, he put his hand through the distorted space. "Maybe I can..." He walked to the opposite side and crouched. He took a deep breath and ran. The boy held his arms out as if to escape from his prison...

Teito was falling. "AAAAH!" The little boy had overshot and had gone beyond the platform. He was descending in to the dark black space. It seemed to go on forever. His back was facing the bottom. Eventually, he landed. His body was extremely sore and his back had taken the brunt of the fall.

"Are you all right?" An unknown voice asked.

Teito, though sore, immediately stood up and prepared for an attack. There wasn't anyone around him... he took his time to survey his surroundings. He was in a lush green forest that he had never seen before. "Where am I?" He noticed that the screen had followed him and his body was now attacking Hakuren.

"You're... not really anywhere. We're still inside of your consciousness... but you'll feel the effects of your fall later when you go back to the real world. For now..." Teito noticed that a small aura of pale white lights had gathered around him. They circled his body and released a soft glow. "...This will help relieve your pain."

Teito was shocked. This unknown stranger used a healing Zaiphon? "You have a healing Zaiphon?"How do you use a healing Zaiphon, when I use an attack Zaiphon...? And while we're in my mind?" He got up and stared at the floating balls of light.

The light moved away from Teito as to gaze off into the distance. "I...I don't belong here. Half of me was implanted in to each of the Eyes... it was supposed to be an added safety-defence mechanism in case someone tried to..." The voice stopped.

Teito carefully listened to the voice. The voice sounded slightly childish, but feminine. There was a power behind it that he could not describe, yet it sounded as if he were listening to music. "Who are you? I mean you're so powerful that whatever Ayanami..."

The light turned into Teito's direction. "Firstly, I'll have you know that I'm a girl! I'm way more powerful than "Ayanami" person and whatever he's infected you with... but I was someone who couldn't leave a certain loner alone..." Teito noticed that her voice hesitated when she mentioned "Ayanami."

"Do you perhaps... know Ayanami? And would it be possible for you to help me escape from his control?"

The female voice said nothing, but let out a sigh. "I will rid your body of the Kor's essence... You will no longer be a mindless puppet..." In an inaudible tone she added, "Of Verloren..."

"I'll be free of Ayanami? That's great! Thanks!" A light circled Teito and bathed him in a pure white light. He could feel the Kor that was implanted inside him leaving his body. He was completely enveloped in light. "How'd you do that? That's amazing!"

"I've always had a way with Kors..." Teito could have sworn that he saw a smile from the light. "Make sure you protect those who are important to you...I've also freed Mikhail. He'll be wanting to talk to you later... "

"I promise I will, and thank you so much!" Teito was being pulled in to the air as the light shined down upon him. It formed a perfect cylinder and was gradually getting smaller. He tried to grab on to something but was too late. "Wait! You never told me your name! How can I repay you?" He glanced at the screen. His body was still engaged in combat. He wanted to stay and ask questions...

"Tell Ayanami... that...what happened wasn't his fault... The light balls shimmered together and seemed to form the image of a person. It smiled.

"What do you mean? Whose fault?! Will I be able to talk to you again?" Teito couldn't tell if the angelic voice had spoken again. The light closed in on him and he was gone.

"Maybe someday..."

* * *

Hakuren whirled around. He was about to unleash a Zaiphon through his baculus at Ayanami when Teito leaped in front of him. Hakuren immediately tried fired, but it was deflected. He recoiled back and barely had time to regain his footing when he barely noticed the presence behind him.

Too late. Hakuren's neck was encircled by Teito's Zaiphon. Moving would mean instant death..."Damn it," Now suspended in mid-air, he weakly smiled. His back was facing Teito. "Guess I haven't improved enough...middle schooler."

"Surrender, if you move you will die..."Hakuren looked sadly at Ayanami's mindless doll... using Teito as a puppet to take down his friends was unforgivable.

"Teito...don't you know...? I'm your friend... Hakuren Oak. I promised that'd I'd get stronger for your sake..." While he was speaking, Hakuren could feel Ayanami's increasing bloodlust. The silver haired man's glare was piercing his very being. What had he done that could anger the Chief of Staff so much? All he did was talk to Teito...He could feel the sweat trickle down his back...he was trembling in the man's presence...

To dare to say he was his sklave's friend...and to mention getting stronger for his sake...That alone was enough to anger Ayanami. "Enough stalling, sklave. Kill him."He was angered at this insignificant blond boy. Speaking to Teito was his right, and his right alone...

"I..." The boy was shaking...he was about to kill his comrade. His friend. Tears were flowing down his pale checks. He wanted, with his whole being to obey this man... His master... but killing his friend...

"Kill him now, sklave!" Ayanami was losing his patience, something that he had never done before. His hands were shaking with anger. His purple eyes were holding back an immeasurable fury.

"I...NO!" His Zaiphon was immediately dispelled and Hakuren dropped to his feet. He was back. Himself again at last. Teito turned and faced Ayanami and pointed directly into the older man's face. "I'm going to kill you!" He helped his comrade back to his feet. "Sorry I'm late Hakuren." He smiled. "I got some help."

"Teito! I was so worried about you!" Hakuren hugged the other boy and let out a laugh. "Never do that again you idiot!" Although he was relieved by Teito, he was still shaking... The pressure that he was feeling was slowly becoming unbearable...

Teito looked at Ayanami. He was consumed by rage. "It appears to me that as long as you have friends... you will never listen obediently to me..." Hakuren was literally shaking...Teito could see the fear in his friend's eyes.

"Stop it! Why are you doing this to Hakuren?!"He moved in front of his friend. He yelled in despair. "Is it just because he tried to help me?!"

"Silence, sklave." Teito could immediately feel his mouth snap shut. Ayanami's conditioning, the promise collar, and his control was affecting him more and more...even if he was free of the Kor. "I'm going to kill him in front of you... and you will be powerless to stop it. The man raised his hand in Teito's direction. "Bind and kneel."

Ayanami watched as the little boy struggled to stand up and defy him. He gazed amusingly at Hakuren, who was on the verge of collapse. "This," pointing to Hakuren, "Is your punishment for defying me."

Teito smiled. He waved his arm and the pressure disappeared. He picked up Hakuren and let him lean on him and supported the boy's body with his shoulders. "I've learned a few tricks to. Mikhail and I won't stand for your evil... and I made a promise to protect those dear to me with these hands." He defiantly faced his antagonist. His determination was shining through his emerald eyes. "Someone who helped me, told me to tell you that whatever happened to someone wasn't your fault. I may hate you... but I will keep my promises..." He looked into Ayanami's alluring violet eyes...

Ayanami looked back in to the boy's emerald eyes. In an unheard voice he quietly said: "So part of her was there all along..."

Teito turned his attention to Hakuren. "We need to get you away and find Frau! I can't believe you charged in with just your baculus with no one else!"

Hakuren coughed and smiled. He gazed at Teito. "Idiot! I came with Mikage!" Mikage instantly appeared on Hakuren's head. "This little guy was so worried about you." He patted his friend's head. "Anyways, we need to get away from here. Have you thought of an escape plan?" He quietly whispered, "Labradou-san gave me this bomb... I only have one of these and he said you already used one before so you'll know what to do with it..." He handed it to Teito. Like earlier, there was a picture of a flower attached to it.

"Teito Klein... know that whatever you do... it will be futile." Ayanami began to charge up his Zaiphon. It appeared to be large attack Zaiphon with dozens of what looked like Fest's threads attached to it...

Teito grinned sheepishly. He was whispering in a hushed and impatient voice. "We're going to run like never before and find Castor and Ea!" He took out the bomb. Hakuren, we need to get on to the Hawkzile and smash past Ayanami... and whatever you do, don't stop. "

Hakuren nodded in reply. "Ready?" The boys climbed and Mikage got on to the Hawkzile. Teito threw the bomb slightly behind where they were standing. The Hawkzile roared to life and sped off past Ayanami. They smashed through the wall and escaped.

* * *

The explosion following the dropping of the bomb had blown up the entire room and consumed everything in its path. In addition, several more explosions rang out as the two boys starting roaming their way in the military complex as they began their quest to find Castor and Kal. Teito shivering and was blushing uncontrollably. Had Ayanami affected him this much? Silently he wished that Ayanami was annihilated in the explosion, but he knew better. He was thinking about what Ayanami whispered into his ear when they darted past him.

"Teito Klein...To have you... I will chase you to the ends of this world and beyond... Nothing will keep me from you... and only I can protect you..."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry everyone! I meant to release this chapter yesterday, but I noticed there were a bunch of errors towards the end (there still might be!). This chapter gave me an annoying time as I finished the beginingg and knew how it was going to end, but combat scenes give me a really hard time... Sorry. Anyways, this week there will be one other chapter released. I'm currently working on writing a new fanfic for 07 Ghost...The idea sort of just popped into my head on Friday.

Regarding this chapter... sorry if it isnt as great... or interesting. Combat scenes for me, are iffy...and this chapter might not seem to be that exciting. (T_T) Apologizes in advance.

Disclaimer: Like always, I don't own 07 Ghosts, but if I did... Katsuragi would be the most evil character...

* * *

Teito and Hakuren were literally racing down the hallways. His whole body was sore and Hakuren's reckless driving was not helping. He cringed every time that they turned. "Sorry! Are you all right Teito?"

"I'm... all right." He recalled his conversation with the voice earlier. She had told him that he would feel the pain she suppressed when he broke free of Ayanami's control. His mind was sluggish, and his reaction slow. "I...Just... sore. Everywhere."

"Did Ayanami do anything to you?" He tried to read his friend's expression, but Teito was hiding his emotions. Worried, he stopped the Hawkzile and put his hands on his friend's shoulder and looked directly into Teito's eyes. "Did he say anything?" Hakuren was adamant and needed an answer.

The black hair boy remained silent. He broke off contact with Hakuren's eyes. "He didn't say anything..." Teito moved his arms so that they formed an X over his body. He placed his hands on his friend's hands, and removed them from his shoulders. "I'm all right. My mind's just confused."

Hakuren was slightly unsatisfied with his friend's answer. He had clearly avoided a question. Hakuren said nothing and faced forward. He started up the Hawkzile and the two restarted their search. As they continued, Teito couldn't shake the abysmal feeling that they were being followed. He could literally feel an aura of evil in the air...it resembled the Black Shadow. His hair prickled when he sensed that Ayanami had made it through the explosions completely unscathed...He closed his eyes to rest as the search continued.

* * *

Teito was in his sub-consciousness. His former prison was now reduced to tiny metal spokes that were sticking out the ground. He examined the area and didn't sense any Kor's presence. He walked over down some steps and went over to Pandora's Box – Verloren's cage. All of the seals had been completely repaired. As soon as he was free, the archangel immediately got to work. Mikhail was flying by Verloren's prison. As he saw his master approach, he slowly descended and landed. He gently kneeled down and took his Master's hands and placed them on his face.

_Master, are you all right? You haven't been the same since..." _Mikhail stopped himself. Teito couldn't tell if he knew who freed them... or didn't know. _"Ever since you were freed, you've been feeling uneasy and on an edge."_

Teito made Mikhail stand up and took back his hands. "Do you know who helped us?" He looked downward in the infinite darkness. "I need to know Mikhail... their connection to Ayanami...everything about him..." He paused, and looked back at Mikhail. In his mind, he was trying to separate Ayanami from Verloren, as two different entities... but knew better. "... Verloren..."

Mikhail's ruby eyes followed his Master's gaze. Did he know who's female voice it was? "_Master...I... If I'm right about who helped us... if she who I think it is... it shouldn't even be possible for her to be...it just isn't possible."_

"What do you mean not possible?" He rushed over to Mikhail and grabbed him by the shoulders. "What shouldn't be possible?!" Teito could fell his anxiety. He desperately wanted answers.

Mikhail was surprised at his master's intensity. "_I mean it shouldn't be possible for her to exist. She was supposed to have..." _His voice trailed off and he looked off in to the distance, thinking about how to respond. Firmly, he took his master by his shoulders and looked directly in to the emerald eyes were focusing on him. "_She's the reason behind the existence of the Kor. What Verloren has always wanted... even more than regaining his body back."_

"What do you mean by that Mikhail?" Teito looked into the archangel's eyes. "Did she die? Shouldn't she have been reincarnated by now? I thought the Chief of Heaven was to... shouldn't her soul have gone back to him?"

" _I don't know what happened. All I know is that... I can sense..." _Mikhail let go of his master's shoulders, and turned around.

"Sense what?!" Teito could feel his anxiety increase. He was never this forceful or demanding with Mikhail. "What do you sense?!"

Mikhail turned around and embraced Teito. He leaned his head over and softly whispered in to his master's ear. "_I sense that you have more than your soul, and this additional part of a soul isn't whole... and could either be a part of you... or a part of the seal on Pandora's Box."_

"Mikhail... do you know if she had a special relationship with Verloren...?" He looked into Mikhail's mirroring ruby eyes. They seemed to be full of sorrow.

Mikhail released his grasp on Teito and said nothing. He weakly smiled at his Master. He seemed to be full of regret, shook his head and turned away.

* * *

Teito opened his eyes. His conversation with Mikhail was over.

Hakuren glanced back at Teito. They were still on the Hawkzile. "You passed out for a few minutes Teito. You really need to get some rest... You look awful and exhausted. Maybe you should take a quick nap. I've located Castor-san and Kal-san. I can wake you when we get there...though it won't be that long before we reach them."

Teito shook his head and shrugged off his increasing sense of weariness He knew that Mikhail wasn't telling him something important, but Teito couldn't think of any reason why Mikhail would even keep secrets from his master. "I'll be all right. Thanks anyway for your concern Hakuren..." His mind was still sluggish, but he knew that he couldn't afford to show weakness. Not right now, and not when they were looking for Frau...

They veered off into another hallway with elevators at the end of it. On one of the doors there was an ever so slight nick on it that was made by a sword... "That's where Castor-san went. He told me he'd leave a sign like that so we'd know where to follow him." The two got off the Hawkzile and opened the an elevator. Teito took a deep breath in as they stepped inside. Hakuren hit the button for the lowest floor, and they prepared for their descent in to the unknown.

* * *

Castor and Kal got to the bottom of the elevator. Although it was extremely quiet, they could hear several large explosions from above. It had taken them quite a long time to reach the bottom. When they finally reached the bottom, there was an extremely long hallway before them. At the end, they could see the entrance of a room that was emitting a soft light.

"Feste, we need to move quickly. Teito and Hakuren are probably trying to find us right now... and if they're free to do that, Verloren and Landkarte are probably on their way here now." Kal was trying not to get overly emotional about it, but he had a lot at stake... We need to hurry and find Zehel."

"I know Ea... but we haven't thought of anything about what to do if the other Blackhawks show up. We can't handle all of them at once. Even we have our limits." Castor stopped for a second and closed his eyes. "Ayanami is coming... I can sense it. That means that Hakuren succeeded in saving Teito, and that they're doing their best to catch up.

The two continued down until they were nearly at the room when they stopped. Castor looked around. " I can only sense one person... it's definitely that guy with the annoying smile and shades..."

"Major Hyuuga of the Blackhawks... He's basically Verloren's right hand Warsfeil..." They were speaking in hushed voices and hid their presence. The only people who could have possibly sensed them in the entire complex was Ayanami. "Zehel is definitely in there."

In a serious voice, Castor continued. "I'll go in and rescue Frau. We can't risk exposing who you are. Profe has predicted that your status in the military will one day play a role of importance...Will you be able to control yourself if Landkarte or Katsuragi show up? Can you walk away from all this?"

Kal lowered his head as if to look at the ground. "Profe said that? Then I guess I have no choice...Verloren and Landkarte will most certainly show up though. Pandora's Box has been repaired, what was put to sleep has started to wake up... and the future rests on one little boy..."

"Ea...I'll see you later... with the other Ghosts...hopefully." He smiled. "If Landkarte does show up... I'll do my best to take care of him for you... and for the Ghosts. He can go tell the Chief-of-Heaven about his sins when he's gone... or you can use the Book of Hades to make sure he doesn't even get to see him."

"Good Luck, Feste." Kal handed Castor his sword and bowed. With that Kal turned around and walked back towards the elevators. Castor took a deep breath, unsheathed the sword and entered the room, prepared for battle.

* * *

Teito and Hakuren finally reached the bottom. It took an extremely long amount of time for the elevator to reach the bottom of the complex. As soon as the doors opened, the two boys raced down the hall and in to the room at the end. The room was extremely large and a perfect square. The walls were damaged and there were several large pieces of rubble on the ground. Frau and Castor were busy fighting Hyuuga. Although Castor was holding his own against the Blackhawk, Frau was once again having problems with Verloren's scythe.

"Why if it isn't Teito-kun~"!" Hyuuga looked over at the boy from where he was while fending off a blade. The man smiled and it sent shivers down Teito's spine. "Guess I'll have to recapture you for Aya-tan~."

"Like hell is he going back to Verloren, you stinkin' Wars!" The blond turned his attention to Teito. "What are you doing here brat? I never said I needed rescuing!" Frau tried to swing the scythe at Hyuuga, and to his surprise, it worked. Hyuuga easily dodged the blow and leaped into the air. Castor flew up and the two warriors began clashing swords.

With the Blackhawk now engaged, Frau ran over to Hakuren and Teito. They were still by the entrance. "Four-eyes is good and should be able to buy us some time. Ayanami is coming down here too right now isn't he?" Frau looked back in to the direction of the elevator. "You two all right?"

"We're okay... " Hakuren let out a small sigh of relief. He knew how strong the Blackhawks were but never actually saw the Church's priest in actual combat. "Castor-san is strong..."

"Feh. I would be too if this wasn't holding me back." Frau looked at his right arm where Verloren's scythe was attached. "Teito you okay?"

"I... I'm all right now... Did anything bad happen?" Teito was lightheaded. His words were near inaudible, but he tried to stay strong for his friends... "They're coming..." His words were full of fear. "The man who betrayed the Father..."

"Damn." Frau faced the entrance. He grabbed his scythe – now being in complete control of it "It's Landkarte isn't it...the betrayer of the Seven Ghosts..." He turned to Hakuren and Teito. "You two brats need to get out of here. I'll try to buy you as much time as I can but you have to bust out of here."

The two boys nodded and ran to the back of the room. They tried using their Zaiphons on the walls but all they found was more and more rubble. Teito suddenly turned around. Hakuren could see the sweat on his friend's face...

"Hakuren..." The boy stood motionless from where he was. "He's here."

"Who's here...?" Hakuren followed Teito's line of vision and saw the Black Shadow.

"Tch." Frau faced the Black Shadow and pointed his scythe in his direction. "You're the one who betrayed the Ghosts..."

Castor and Hyuuga stopped fighting as soon as they sensed the new presence.

Hyuuga looked over at the hooded figure. "So that's who Landkarte is... the betrayer of the Seven Ghosts huh?" He adjusted his sunglasses and stared at the figure. "Guess that Konatsu's reason to be suspicious was right... Hello, Colonel Katsuragi..."

The figure removed its black hood. "Hello... Major Hyuuga... Feste and Zehel... I don't believe we met... and..." He peered over to the boys at the back of the room. "One of the noble oak family and... I do believe...Teito-kun... and Pandora's Box.

Teito was horrified. The man who had had the entire Raggs Empire destroyed was before him... and smiling. He remembered when was in Fourth District. Based on his memories, he could see that his younger self either feared or had reason to doubt Landkarte... He started to panic. In an effort to create an escape route, Teito unleashed a Zaiphon towards the ceiling, but his fatigue was catching up with him, and the boy collapsed.

Castor and Frau retreated to where Teito and Hakuren were. Their backs were facing the boys to protect them, and the two Ghosts kept an eye on Hyuuga and Katsuragi.

"We-ll~ this is an interesting development!" Hyuuga swung his sword and rested it on his shoulder. "We have two Ghosts here... Pandora's Box, along with two little boys..." He turned his attention to Katsuragi. "Landkarte, the betrayer of the Seven Ghosts... and Katsuragi, the man who has dared to cross Aya-tan." Hyuuga's eyes were holding back a fury. No one crossed Ayanami and lived to talk about it... unless they were Teito.

Katsuragi smiled. He placed a hand at the base of his neck and ripped the skin. His face and hair were torn off revealing his true face underneath (AN: Landkarte's face – the one that looks slightly girly and who has long hair.). "I never betrayed you in the first place. "Katsuragi" died because of you Hyuuga... he was Major General Ogi's subordinate... I merely replaced him, and you and Ayanami accepted me in to the Blackhawks...I only had to alter my bone structure a bit to match Katsuragi, and make Ogi believe that I was his subordinate." The man took out his scythe, and looked at the other Ghosts and Teito. "I do believe that I'll be taking Pandora's Box now.."

Castor shifted his stance and completely blocked Teito from the man's field of vision. "Landkarte... So it's true." Castor looked at the man who betrayed all they had stood for. "You're the one who had the Raggs War started... all so you could obtain Pandora's Box and eliminate all life in this world...No wonder why I never noticed your presence in the First District... you teleported to find Teito..."

"Yes... I'm either going to take Pandora's Box..." he lifted his right index finger. A light flashed from it and landed on to Teito's arm. "Or I'm going to take the Cursed Tickets as soon as Teito-kun finishes and have my wish granted." He looked over at Hakuren and smiled at the innocent boy. "I'll go send you back home to the Church now."

"Wait a sec-!?" Hakuren never got to finish. Landkarte waved his scythe and Hakuren was gone.

"Hakuren! What did you do to him?!" Teito got up and pushed Castor out of his way. The boy was barely standing up and fuelled by rage. "Answer me!"

"Calm down, Teito-kun. I merely sent him back to the Church with my power..." The Ghost peered over at Hyuuga, Frau and Castor. "Well now...Feste... I'm afraid I'm going to have to send you back to the Church too... you're too nice..." Lankarte waved his scythe again and Castor disappeared. "You two however," the man turned his attention to Hyuuga and Frau. "...Have been a bother to my plans... and will have to be killed." His face beamed and he pulled his hood up.

The room was divided into three sections. Frau and Hyuuga were tense. Frau and Teito were at the back of the room. Teito was filled with a feeling of dread and weakness. He could hardly manage standing up, let alone unleash Zaiphons and engage in combat. Frau was worried about how he was going to protect Teito and had his scythe out. Hyuuga had his sword drawn and was radiating a ridiculous amount of bloodlust, in the centre of the room, and Landkarte, at the entrance.

In an instant, Landkarte unleashed several Zaihpons towards the wall, causing them to break apart and have large pieces of rubble fall down, and teleported Major Hyuuga away. Several pieces had landed on top of Frau's back. The older man was now separated from Teito. Using his power of teleportation, Landkarte moved directly in front of Frau and cut both of his legs so that he wouldn't be able to stand up. "Damn it, bastard!"

At that moment Hyuuga, from the centre of the room, unleashed a shockwave at the teleporting Ghost. Using his scythe, Landkarte easily blocked Hyuuga's blow. "I never thought you could lose your temper... Hyuuga-san."

The Ghost vanished from the major's field of vision. Suddenly, he reappeared right in front of him. With his guard down, Landkarte easily sent Hyuuga flying and crashing in to the wall behind Teito, "...Sorry Aya-tan..," and lost consciousness.

* * *

Teito was trapped in a corner. The Ghost redirected his attention on the quivering boy. Rather than hitting him directly, Landkarte blasted the wall with several more Zaiphons. As the walls broke apart and large pieces of rubble fell. They had completely surrounded Teito. The boy was on the floor and completely helpless. His left leg was pinned under heaps of rubble.

Landkarte, from the beginning, had wanted Pandora's Box. Teito thought the best thing to do if he was captured by someone else was to ensure that the seals to Pandora's Box remained shut forever, even if it cost him everything. With his target now neutralized, he looked at the boy who had given him so much trouble, and started walking over to where Teito was. With every step he took towards Teito, the smoke magically parted in the Ghost's presence.

The boy struggled to break free as the Ghost approached him, but his efforts were futile. His leg was completely trapped, and was completely immobilized. Although he couldn't move, he managed to put himself in a crouched position. The smoke in his eyes made it difficult for him tell where Landkarte was. He calmly closed his eyes. Teito sensed hear two sets of footsteps – one slowly approaching him, and the other, though barely audible, moving quickly. Teito unleashed several Zaiphons in Landkarte's direction as the footsteps drew nearer.

"I just wanted there to be peace in the world...and for that I need Pandora's Box. Don't take it personally Teito-kun."

Landkarte was now less than half a metre away from his target. He faced Teito and raised his scythe. He was prepared to take Teito by any force necessary. Teito promised himself that no matter what happened, he would protect Pandora's Box, raised his arms over his body as to shield himself. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the coming blow.

The ghost swung his scythe down in the poor boy's direction. The smoke was beginning to clear. Frau looked in the boy's direction in despair. He was helpless and wouldn't even be able to get to the him. "TEITO!"

* * *

There was a sickening noise as the scythe met flesh. Teito could hear the spilt blood as it dripped on to the ground. Teito opened his eyes. The smoke had completely dispersed. There was blood dripping down his on to face...The boy examined his body. His leg was still pinned, but aside from that, he was completely unharmed. He looked up and could see a large figure over him and gasped... "AYANAMI!"

* * *

Well that's chapter seven! I'm working on chapter eight right now... but don't expect new chapters a day after the other. I'm going to be busy this week (and for the rest of October for that matter)... so I might not reach my two-chapter per week goal. Anyways please review as I appreciate feedback.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey again! I'm still working on my other fanfic... its taking time away from this one (sorry!). I was honestly surprised that people like the last chapter... cuz I thought it wasnt that interesting. Anyways, here's chapter 8. Hope you enjoy. Next time... I'm taking the AyaTei relationship to a more...physical level... well I'll try to anyway. Thanks for reading and please review as feedback is appreciated.

Disclaiimer: I don't own 07 Ghost but if I did... Ayanami would be Teito's master... and Teito would always be drawn in and would find it impossible to leave him... and would be the one to eventually destroy him... (- LOL that sounds like a good story idea... who knows? Maybe I'll roll with it... or maybe I won't..) (FYI IM STILL WORKING ON IDEAS FOR ENDING SO IT MIGHT NOT EVEN GO THAT WAY)

* * *

The scythe had directly struck the man's back. Blood was trickling down the side of the silver haired man's mouth... A pair of emerald eyes was locked with a pair of deep purples...

Ignoring the weapon that was cutting in to him he looked at the boy in front of him. He gently lifted his precious possession's face. "Are you all right... Teito Klein?"

"I..." The boy was conflicted with overwhelming emotion. He should have been glad that his most hated enemy was injured before him, defenceless in his presence. Teito didn't know what to do. He now owed his life to his best friend's executioner...his heart doubted what happened to Verloren, and now, his most hated enemy was powerless before him. It would have been a perfect time to eliminate Ayanami... No...It would be the perfect time to eliminate Verloren. The enemy of the Seven Ghosts, and his dad's and his Father – Fia Kreuz's killer. The boy tried to organize his muddled thoughts.

"Teito!" Teito heard his name being called from the other side of the room. He looked in to the blond man's light blue eyes, desperate for answers."Landkarte, I'm going to kill you!"

Landkarte pulled out his scythe out of the flesh it came in contact with. There was a spurting noise when the two were separated and blood splattered on the floor. Still ignoring Frau, he focused his attention on to Ayanami. "My, my, my... I expected you to show up Verloren...but not like this..." The Ghost smiled and gazed amusingly his former superior. "Well, we both know there can only be one to get Pandora's Box... unless Teito-kun actually gets to the Land of Seele..." As he spoke, Landkarte walked over to his former comrade Zehel.

"And you Zehel... have been an annoyance far too long. He bent down and looked at Frau in the eyes. The large man was completely helpless and couldn't move..."Maybe I should just send you back to the Chief of Heaven now?"He brought lowered his scythe so that his blade was directly over Frau's neck... Still wearing an amused expression, he turned and the Ghost's cold eyes met with Teito's.

"STOP IT!" Teito gasped in horror as the evil man's blade was directly above Frau'S neck and was slowly being lowered...He saw nothing but Frau and Landkarte. Teito tried to get up but his left leg was still pinned... All he could do was watch...

Landkarte flashed a wicked smile. He had Pandora's Box in a position where he wouldn't move a finger as long as someone important to him was in danger. Teito saw the scythe, but the man beneath the blade's expression was pained. Frau knew how much Teito hated seeing his friends in danger. Although silent, Teito could feel him almost yelling at him: "DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID BRAT!"

"Please... don't hurt...Frau..." Teito could see the man gulp. Landkarte stopped lowering his scythe. It was literally on Frau's flesh. His voice was meek and quivering. Frau's expression was pained as he knew how the boy hated to see any of his friends in danger. The man's expression was literally screaming Teito wanted to run up and trade places with his friend. The boy struggled in vain to free his leg, only to find that he found that he was being stopped by a hand on his shoulder. The boy looked up and saw a concerned face.

"Teito Klein... do not do anything rash..." Surprised, Teito looked up. Ayanami, with a concerned face was looking down at the boy. "You are important to Zehel... and you will not be helping if you go to Landkarte."

The boy flung the large man's arm off him and scoffed. "What would you possibly know?! All you've done for me is murder everyone I ever care about! And all you care about is the damn Ghosts and Pandora's Box! No wonder the only thing you have is the Blackshawks! They're all Warsfeil and follow since you're the one who created the Kor! All I have left... is the small amount of friends that I have, since you killed the rest of my family and friends from Raggs and best friend, Mikage, you monster!"

"HAHAHAHA! Oh, this is just too rich." Ayanami and Teito turned and looked over at the laughing Landkarte. Teito shuddered as the Ghost's laughter echo in the chamber. He felt that his very being was pierced with a feeling of absolute hopelessness. He seemed to understand Landkarte's estranged goal – to destroy everything in the world... so that there would be absolute peace... He felt that he was suffocating as he was swallowed up by the Ghost's all-consuming darkness...

Ayanami protectively shifted his weight to his left side and moved his arm as if to guard Teito. Blood was still trickling down his mouth. He coughed. Teito no long felt the abominable Ghost's darkness. He looked up at his protector's back, then at Frau who was cringing. "You betrayed your comrades... both the Ghosts and the Blackhawks..." The man moved his sleeve and wiped his mouth. "...you most certainly will not be taking Pandora's Box."

The Ghost laughed. "And what will you do if you when you recapture Teito-kun again? Break his spirit? Deny him of his freedom? Make him your absolute slave? Or like you did before? Erase his memory and make him unable to live without you? Or do what Teito-kun said you did earlier? Kill off all his friends and family? Open Pandora's Box in hopes of seeing 'her' again?"

Ayanami remained silent. Teito looked at the side of Ayanami's face. It looked as if he was staring at the calm before the storm... Teito recalled his conversation with Mikhail. He had an extremely hard time trying to tell him of the light entity. Was that who Landkarte was referring to? A girl, or a woman that knew Verloren? Was she someone precious to Verloren? Teito kept wondering. Was he her reincarnation? Or was her half her soul added to him? Or added to protect Pandora's Box? He had some many questions, but so little answers. He wanted to ask Ayanami, but the silent man's expression did not yield any answer.

"Who is she, Landkarte?!" The boy yelled at his friend's captor. "What do you mean by seeing her?"

"My, my Teito-kun... Who I mean is..." Landkarte never got to finish. A lone swordsman had ran over with amazing speed and clashed his blade with his scythe. The force of impact sent the evil Ghost flying across the room, causing a dent a corner of the room and more rubble to fall. The figure ran over to where the Ghost had impacted the wall. Landkarte was still recoiling from the blow and was slumped on the ground. He drew his sword and pointed it at the Ghost's neck.

"You are not to talk about anything concerning Aya-tan! And you most certainly are not going to start bad-mouthing him!" Hyuuga regained consciousness and evidently decided that this Ghost was going to personally be killed by him.

Frau, seeing an opportunity, blew up the rocks piled on top of him with his Zaiphon. He was still bleeding, but managed to make to make it to his feet. Ayanami, was off guard, and Frau did not hesitate to blast Verloren in the stomach, sending him away from Teito. Ayanami was thrown off his feet and Hyuuga was torn between killing the Blackhawk's most detestable traitor and nuisance, helping Ayanami, and killing Zehel. With luck, Lankarte would have been pinned under the rubble and would buy him a few moments. The shaded Blackhawk ran over to help his master.

Frau somehow managed to get the rubble off Teito. Teito noticed that his guardian's voice was shaky and unsteady. He, had after all lost his friends and comrades too... "Are you all right Teito?' The large man's shaky arm helped the little boy to his feet. "I was worried... brat." He risked taking out Verloren's scythe and carefully sliced the promise collar of the boy.

Teito looked in to Frau's sky blue eyes. He hugged his friend and saviour. "I'm sorry for making you worry..." The boy let out a small cry. "I knew you were going to come and rescue me..."

Ayanami was back on his feet. At his side, was Hyuuga. The two men were furious. Zehel had blasted a hole into Verloren's stomach..Frau had taken the opportunity to reunite with Teito... and Landkarte was...

Landkarte was back on his feet. There was absolutely no rubble or even fragments of it left where he was blasted to. Did he teleport everything away? Was that even possible? Or did he use his Zaiphon? No one heard anything. He looked at the enemies in the room. "Well then. I suppose I'll head off now... Verloren... Major Hyuuga... Zehel... Teito-kun..." With each name he mentioned, he looked at new adversaries. "Oh and Teito-kun... a word of warning. I'll be able to track you as long as I know your soul number." The twisted Ghost licked his lips. "It truly is interesting." The Ghost waved his scythe and he was swallowed up by darkness.

Landkarte was gone. The two groups faced each other. Everyone was injured. Teito was supporting Frau, and likewise, Hyuuga was helping Ayanami. Teito and Frau exchanged worried glances as they knew they were trying to get Tetio to the Land of Seele. Having a permanent tracker - his very own inseperable soul, was not going to help. The two stared at the new cursed ticket on his arm, when Frau was shot backwards.

"FRAU!" Teito was going to run to him, but there was a sword directly over his neck. "Can't have you going to help Zehel, Teito-kun.~ You need to stay put for Aya-tan!"

Ayanami popped something into his mouth, and slowly walked over. Teito's eyes narrowed on the man approaching him. The boy was waited felt that he was waiting for an eternity, with every step the man took towards him. Waiting for the inevitable was unbearable. He glanced over in Frau's direction but he couldn't see anyone.

The tall man was in front of Teito. They exchanged cold stares. The man stood over the motionless and shaking boy, and leaned over him.

Teito was flabbergasted. His small, warm lips were locked with Ayanami's pale ones. He struggled to get the man off him, but found that something spherical was stuck into his mouth. It was followed by a tongue that shoved it thoroughly down his mouth. The boy could feel himself swallow it, and in a last ditch effort, he managed to shove molester off him, but he noticed that his strength was gone.

Teito was teetering. He grabbed Ayanami's arm. "What did you do... to me?" He felt light headed and lethargic."What did you give...meh... ?" Teito was losing control of his body. He felt so hot and was panting. His mind was blanking out...

Frau was speechless when he saw what Verloren had done. It took him a while to recover as he was severely injured from earlier. "If you're taking the brat, you won't be going without a fight!"

"Frau... "He was trying to fight off whatever drug Ayanami had put in to him... but it was extremely effective. "I'm sorry..." He couldn't face his friend. He was fighting the tears. "I promise that I'll come back to you..." The boy blacked out and collapsed into Ayanami's arms.

Frau was still bleeding and he struggled to stand up properly, but Landkarte's blow from before had done its intended purpose. "TEITO!" He wanted to use attack, but Verloren's control over the scythe made it impossible for him to move. He glared at Tetio's antagonist. "Remember this Verloren! I'm going to kill you!"

Hyuuga scoffed and laughed at the disgruntled Ghost. "We're going to break his wings this time...Zehel-kun." He walked over to the Ghost and kicked him over. Frau grimaced in pain. Helpless as Teito was being taken away...

An unconscious Teito left with Ayanami and Hyuuga. Ayanami ignored the blood that was still spurting out of his stomach and dripping down his back.

"Well, Teito-kun's back by your side... Aya-tan...have you thought about how you're going to make him follow you?"

was still trying to stop the blood that splurting out of his stomach. Hyuuga deviously smiled and waved good-bye to the lone Ghost. They turned around and left the damaged chamber.

They got to the end of the hallway and an elevator door opened.

"Aya-tan, are you sure you just want to leave Zehel there? He's going to be bothersome again..." Hyuuga knew that Ayanami had a reason for leaving Frau alone, but was curious for why they were letting one of their annoyances slip away.

The two stepped into the elevator.

"With luck, he and the other Ghosts will be able to eliminate Landkarte... Also..." The silver haired demon smiled. "We'll need to shown him Teito's results when we're done with him..."

A button was pushed, the doors closed. Ayanami was looking forward to how he was going to make Teito completely his.

* * *

OKAY THEN! Thanks for reading! Please review cuz i want feedback! Next chapter... the AyaTei relationship will get more than psychological and well... more than what is... and get more physical-ish. I'm considering the possibility of a love trianglish thing with Frau...

Once again, thanks for reading. Sorry its not super long!

-KumoriYami


	9. Chapter 9

This week I am EXTREMELY BUSY, but I should be able to release at least two chapters this week. Thanks for your support everyone. Here's Chapter Nine~

Disclaimer: I don't own 07 Ghost, but if I did... Ayanami would definitely be a sadist...probably. At least to Teito. And possibly Hyuuga. (laughs)

* * *

The boy was on a cold marble surface. He sat up and looked around in the dreamscape. He could see the remnants of his former prison and the seal on Pandora's Box. Just beyond those bars would be Verloren. He didn't see any sign of the light presence who helped him earlier... "Mikhail? You there?" The boy called out for his guardian and was answered by the deafening silence of the dark place. He walked over to Verloren's cage and looked into the prison. The insides had been completely swallowed up by blackness..."Hello? Anyone... there?"

A figure seemed to materialize before him. It was hooded, but Teito could make out traces of Ayanami's voice... "Hello... You must be Tiashe Raggs... " The figure smiled coldly at the boy. "I wondered when you would finally come to meet come..." The figure extended his hand out to the boy's face. He allowed the stranger to caress him... "You're just like her... Always butting in to someone else's business..."

At that moment, the boy recoiled. "What do you mean by her? The person who helped me? Tell me!" He could feel his voice's tone rising... and recalled what happened before he passed out. Ayanami had made him eat something. Something that made his body react weirdly. It made him feel more... desire. His could no longer recall the feeling and wondered what could have caused such a sensation. He paused for a second when he recalled that kiss. "Who was she to Verloren?!"

The figure smirked. "Heh. Perhaps you'll learn someday..." The cloaked figure turned around. "..but your guardian's here now."

Teito turned around. He gazed upon the majestic figure floating in the air. His figure was tense and his ruby eyes full of rage... _"VERLOREN! GET AWAY FROM MY MASTER!" _

"Mikhail, I..." The boy was astonished. He had never seen his archangel get so angry for his sake... Verloren didn't even do anything. "It's fine Mikhail." He approached the angel and slowly reached out to him . "I'm all right, Mikhail... calm down..."

"_Master... I... I was worried about you. After I saw what Verloren did to you..."_ He stopped as the blush was evident on his master's face... _"I thought that Verloren might have provoked you in some way... I'm sorry."_He fluttered down and stepped on to the marble floor. He then placed his master's hands and on to his face. "_I know you want answers and I did talk and thank the...female... who helped you earlier... but I apologize as they are not mine to give..." _

The boy moved his hands on to the angel's shoulders and turned him so that his pair of ruby eyes were directly facing the boy's emerald ones. "I could never blame you Mikhail... You, who've been there for me always..." His expression was forgiving and sad. "I... I just..." The boy turned his head away for a second, and to his surprise, Mikhaill took his head in his hands and kissed him.

The boy's hands slid off Mikhail's face as they shared this one moment – it was a small, short and passionate kiss. In that instant, Mikhail felt all the emotions that his Master was overwhelmed with. Sorrow, anger, doubt, hope, and yearning...

When the two separated, the angel let go of his master._"Sorry... I... I just don't want you to be tainted by Verloren... I was so upset when he... he... earlier he..."_He stammered. _"If Verloren is going to make you his... I had to do that... at least once while you're still you..."_

The boy smiled. Mikhail was so worried about him. He knew that the angel couldn't bring himself to say what had occurred earlier... He ran up and embraced Mikhail. As he spoke, he patted his protector's head. "I'm fine... Mikhail... Because of you and Frau, Hakuren and Mikage... I'll do my best to stay strong... And... I hate seeing you so sad..."

The angel smiled weakly, and a tear ran down his face as he returned his Master's embrace... He couldn't bring himself to tell his pure and innocent Master of what Verloren would do to truly make him his...

* * *

Teito woke with a start. He was lying down on a soft bed. He was a new set of black pants and white shirt. The boy felt extremely dizzy and could feel the soft leather that bound his wrists and ankles to the bed, preventing him from any hopes of escape. His arms were stretched out to opposite sides of the bed and his legs were parted. He was surprised that he was not wearing the chains that he was accustomed to, but the restraints still served reminded him that he was a former slave... Ayanami's slave...

He surveyed his surroundings. It appeared that he was in a small square-shaped room with no windows. The room was illuminated very well. To his left, a huge mirror covered the wall. To his right, there was a single door. There were two chairs seated across the room, facing the bottom of his feet in front of a peculiar wall. It appeared that there were several sections of space that was being covered by the wall. He boy wondered what could possibly be behind it and what tools that his captors would to overcome him...

After surveying his surroundings, he thought of what happened before he passed out. Despite the fact that he had been recaptured, the constricting promise collar was gone thanks to Frau, and granted him the slight feeling of freedom. He looked up at the ceiling. How much time had gone by? Were his friends safe? Was Frau still bleeding...? "Frau...Castor... Hakuren... Mikage... I hope you're all right everyone..." He closed his eyes and at that instant, the door opened.

* * *

Teito immediately turned and looked toward the right. He braced himself as the door creaked open. Was this room ever used before? A large man walked in carrying a small tray. He was accompanied by a small pink-haired boy. (AN: or girl? sorry I'm never sure bout this guy's gender)

"HEY TEITO-KUN!" Teito was surprised to see Kuroyuri and Haruse. "Ayanami-sama said that we need to make sure you eat! So Haruse and I get to feed you!" Kuroyuri sat on one of the chairs in the room and looked at the boy in front of him.

Haruse took a chair and placed it by Teito's bedside. In a hushed voice he whispered, "Kuroyuri-sama has been feeling down ever since he found out that Katsuragi betrayed us... Sorry about this Teito-kun." In a normal voice, he continued. "Anyways, what would you like to eat first? We've been instructed to help you eat, but under to circumstances are we to release your restraints."

Kuroyuri bounced off his chair. "We have, pudding, rice, corn, and spiced up chicken! It's all stuff that's easy to scoop up and feed to you! And we have straws so that, well you can drink properli...er! We have orange juice, sky blue sauce – though it isn't something you should really drink! Water, and milk!" Teito saw the effort that Kuroyuri was putting in to ignore his personal feelings about Katsuragi's – Landkarte's betrayal. He sighed as the boy continued to ramble on about how the food was prepared.

"Can I have some of the rice?" He looked up and got a huge smile in response from Kuroyuri.

Haruse smiled. "Thank you Teito-kun." He took a spoon and began to feed Teito. As he continued his meal, he noticed that Kuroyuri was staring at him.

"I love to cook with Haruse...we used to cook all the time with Katsu..." He stopped and hung his head. The Blackhawks had been betrayed by one who they used to call friend... Kuroyuri stopped talking, turned around and sat down again in the chair as Teito finished the rest of his meal in silence.

"Thank you for the food, Haruse... Kuroyuri..." Even the Blackhawks had been affected by Landkarte... Teito raised his head as much as he could as could and looked at the pink-haired boy. "Kuroyuri... I don't know if this helps, but... Katsuragi... no, Landkarte, he played you from the start. The longer you feel bad about this, the longer he has the opportunity to get rid of everyone in the entire world."

Kuroyuri took both of his hands and slapped himself in the face. "Thanks Teito! I really needed that!" He got up and went over to Haruse.

Haruse smiled at the two boys. "Thank you Teito... and I forgot to tell you, Ayanami-sama instructed me to tell you three things. One, you've only been out for about eight hours... and two, he and Hyuuga will be visiting you shortly..."Haruse handed the tray to Kuroyuri, then pulled something out of his pocket. He proceeded to fasten one on each of the boy's wrists. "These will prevent you from using your Zaiphon...and can only be unlocked with a key... and they can also be magnetized with a flick of a switch... and that is all."

Teito gulped and swallowed hard. "Thanks... I guess..."

"Maybe Ayanami-sama will let us visit you later! Thanks for your advice though Teito!" Teito put on a brave face as the two left the room. When it closed, he heard the turning of a key to lock the door...

Escape seemed impossible now... He didn't even know where he was being held and he would need his Zaiphon if he encountered any of the Blackhawks as they had more physical strength... He tried examining the new cuffs...they felt surprisingly light and cool... What would Ayanami do to him with them?

His thoughts started spinning out of control. He felt that his body was hot again... Was the food drugged? He didn't even consider that fact...It felt like the drug from before... only this time there wasn't anything in it that was designed to knock him out... The boy started panting and struggled against his restraints...His breathing became heavier with each breath he took... "Huah...Huuuahhh..."He wanted someone. Anyone, to come in and help him...absolutely anyone would do..."Please... someone... hel...p..." He guessed that the walls were soundproof... but he found himself full of wanting and would have accepted anyone's help at this point...

* * *

He heard the sound of a key being inserted and turned, but to the boy's horror, it was Ayanami and Hyuuga. "He~llo Teito-kun."

Teito's first reaction was to immediately run away. He struggled against his bonds, but it was futile. He was still panting and his face was red, full of yearning... "What are... you doing...here? What did you do to...meh?! His words were slurred and he was losing his control...

The two men were dressed in their full military attire. Hyuuga was sucking on a lollipop, carrying his sword and wearing his usual sunglasses. His expression was filled with delight. He proceeded to take a section of the wall off and covered the door. The door was now blocked by a large piece of metal... It's removal revealed that there were various contraptions and several storage compartments behind it. In that instant, Teito instantly knew, were going to be used on him... They were all strange things that Teito had never seen before. Was there more of this behind the other sections? He wanted to shudder at the thought but his body was acting strangely...

Ayanami took a chair sat down. In his right hand he was carrying a small box. He examined the boy before him with an earnest curiosity about what he was feeling. His very gaze made Teito self-conscious...

Hyuuga walked over where Haruse was sitting earlier and gently stroked the boy's chest. The boy yipped in protest as the man's finger slowly moved across his body. "Nnhnnn...aaah! Stop... it...puh...lease..."

The boy's discomfort was very obvious. Hyuuga smiled. He took out his sword and with an expert hand, sliced the boy's shirt revealing the quivering and sweating body underneath. Ignoring Teito's reactions, he looked over to Ayanam. "Well~ Aya-tan! Looks like that experimental drug worked again!"

Ayanami remained silent and continued to look at the boy panting before him. "What... do you mean... by...ah... drug?" The boy looked into Hyuuga's direction. He felt so hot...his breathing was very heavy...

Hyuuga peered down at the boy. "Oh, it's not much Teito-kun. Just something that will make you... well... it will make what you do to you feel very nice~ so don't worry about it!" He looked over at Ayanami. The man's expression seemed emotionless... "We just had this drug that Haruse was working on for us slipped into your food... Aya-tan can't always give you a kiss to make you take it..." Hyuuga smiled as he saw the boy's eyes widen in reaction to his comment...

"That's what you gave me earlier?! I'm going to kill y-AHH!"The boy was interrupted as the shaded man had leaned over his body and gently started licking the boy's left nipple... in his right hand, he was using the unfinished lolipop to stroke the other side of the boy's chest..."What are...you doing?! Huah... Stop! Pwa...ease...!" Although his expression was somewhere in-between pleasure, ecstasy and complete humiliation, the boy was infuriated as he was being humiliated before his sworn enemy...

Hyuuga looked at the boy's emerald eyes... They were filled with anger and hatred, all while they were filled with desire... "It's not good to lie Teito-kun... especially in front of your superiors...Be honest..." "Oh, and I forgot to mention, your food was also laced with truth serum... mainly for Aya-tan's enjoyment~ ...and just in case you don't feel like talking!" He stopped for a second and laughed. "Do you really want me to stop?"

Tears were forming in the boy's eyes. His body was being overwhelmed in senseless enjoyment, and his mind was slowly being taken by this newfound pleasure... He was doing his best to remain silent, but his tender lips were struggling with trying to form words. He closed his eyes and swallowed. Tears started flowing down his face. He didn't know if it was by his own choice or the serum, but he listened as his own quiet voice betrayed him... "No... "

Hyuuga sneered and looked over at Ayanami. The silver-haired man slowly stood up. Hyuuga lifted Teito's head up slightly so that the boy could see the purple eyes that were admiring his underlings' handiwork. He smiled. "Very good... sklave." Ayanami walked over to the storage compartement that had been revealed earlier. He opened up a compartment, produced a whip and walked back over to the boy. He looked triumphantly in to the stimulated boy's face... "It's time punish you now..."

* * *

WhiteW12-0: I sorta wanted it to be like an aphrodisiac... or something similar... I basically needed something that would make Teito react strangely as he'd probably never be so... "wanting" in Ayanami's presence...eh... or something like that.

Lord Kharl: Thanks! I had multiple endings in mind for the chapter and eventually decided on that one.

* * *

For the first part, I never mention Teito at the beginning... no idea why I did that, but I liked it like that. Oh wellz! Hope you like the chapter! Had spent a lot of time thinking up ideas for the ending of this chapter. Hope you like it and please review as I want your feedback, and responses!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorrowfulchild: I liked your comment from chapter 8. I tend to think up all these possible scenarios and try and decide, or just make it up as I go, which ideas to use... They basically help shape which direction the chapter will take. I do want Teito to be the ultimate prize... but haven't decided who's going to win... or lose...

WhiteW12-0: Regards to this chapter I just wanted to do a full chapter with just AyaTei with Hyuuga as a third-wheeler but... well KAPITAL 88 went and screwed that up for me. As a result, I changed things up a bit to make it make more sense in this chapter and the next one.

In the future: Hm... Verloren being innocent in Eve's death is an idea that I've debated about for a long period of time. I'm debating whether or not Verloren will be innocent in her death in my fan fic... but possibly he may have indirectly caused her death in some way, or got blamed cuz he couldn't do anything about it. Or something like that? Maybe? Who knows...

* * *

Well I finally actually got to reading Chapter 88... The spoilers I read never included the part with the Emperor and Milea Klein... Working on incorporating some parts into this fan fic as it's important... Wish I read the actual chapter before I released chapter nine...

Once again! Disclaimer! I don't own 07 Ghost, but if I did... hm... Teito would be the most extremely hard to get character in the entire series. Sorry if its not up to my usual standards but yaoi is sorta not the easiest thing to write about if its not well... hardcore. (-.-)

* * *

How long had it been since he was unstrapped from the bed and placed over the metal plate over the door? It was only moments ago when Hyuuga had hung the boy from his wrists and took out and flipped a small switch. There was a small surge of energy and the boy was left hanging there. The boy saw his expression change from curiosity to yearning as Ayanami held the whip before his innocent eyes...

"AH!" Heavy breathing echoed in the small room. In the mirror across the room, the boy could see everything that was being done to him... and how he reacted. Every new lash that Ayanami unleashed upon the boy's tender snow white skin, was a new experience that his body embraced... Saliva was dripping down the side of his mouth... Tears were in his eyes... His body was sweating. The boy wasn't in control of his body...His face was smothered in disgust and yearning... "Uah!" Every single time the soft leather struck his skin, he felt an instant of pain that was followed by immeasurable pleasure...

* * *

After about half an hour, the boy was a complete wreck. His quivering body was covered in sweat and drool... and he wanted more... Ayanami took a deep breath in and stepped back away from what he had done and admired his masterpiece. Teito was embracing what was being done to him... The even desired more and was slowly falling into Ayanami's darkness...

The silver haired man nodded at Hyuuga, as if to convey a message that they had agreed on earlier. Hyuuga was rummaging with a box in one of the compartments and gave a wicked smile when understood Ayanami's message.

Hyuuga dropped what he was doing and walked over to Teito. He took out his sword again and slowly pointed the tip of the blade at the boy's suspended right foot. He traced the boy's figure along his pants with the sword. As the sword reached in-between the boy's legs, the boy grimaced much to his antagonist's delight.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Teito tried to sound angry, but his expression quickly turned from anger to one of pained pleasure. He felt that his mind was going to break when the man stroked the middle of his legs ever so gently with the back of his sword...

"Well what do you think Aya-tan? Want to take him now?" He sliced off all the boy's remaining clothes. Teito let a gasp and defensively tried to cover his body up by having one leg over the other. He felt a wave of embarrassment as he physically saw the how excited his body was...

Ayanami smiled. Hyuuga immediatedly backed away from the boy. "Teito Klein... you will experience your punishment thoroughly with your body..." He took his gloved left hand and gently stroked the boy's middlemost part... the small protruding body part was small and most definitely aroused...

"No... stop... it..."The boy let out a small cry and yelped quietly as it continued...

There was a small anger in Ayanami's eyes. "You are to address me as your master, boy." With that, he took his free hand and reached underneath the boy and touched his back.

"AUGH!" Teito let out a ravished scream as he could feel the man's gloved hand entering his body... He could hardly form the words as his mind was slowly going blank..."NO! Please stop... it!" He couldn't contain himself and he could feel his body being swallowed up by the sensation. He could feel his body allowing himself to release all his tension, but it was stopped by a vice-like grip.

"No, no Teito-kun... if we allowed you to do that, it wouldn't be a punishment..." Hyuuga's had a strong grip over Teito's now bulging part.

"Let go!" The boy wanted tried kicking the man in protest, but his ankles were fitted with another set of cuffs and were rendered immobile. His expression was filled with protest, yet his body was welcoming it...He wanted to release everything. Holding everything in was a completely separate punishment in itself. He struggled with the words. "... Please... may I ...may I relieve myself... Master?"

Ayanami smiled and motioned with his left hand and Hyuuga immediately released the boy from his grasp. Teito let out a sigh of relief, as he soon as he saw the thick liquid being expulsed from his body. Hyuuga went back to the first storage compartment and quickly returned with a bundle of rope and a leather collar. He handed the switch and collar over to Ayanami. The silver haired man sighed and quickly attached the collar to his disobedient pet. He slowly moved closer to Teito and kissed him.

* * *

Teito could feel the man's rough tongue being inserted into his mouth, and to his own surprise, he wasn't refusing. The intruder was going about in his mouth; his tongue was being caressed as the two shared their one breath. Teito felt like he was melting... he couldn't resist... The boy was released from the magnetized locks and feel into Ayanami's embrace. His spirit however wasn't completely broken. He would have to bide his time to escape...

"Rest now Teito Klein..." The boy's eyes fluttered close and he went off to dream.

* * *

Ayanami laid the naked boy back on to the bed. Hyuuga immediately moved the obstacle over the doorway. He looked at his superior with a quizzical expression. "Weren't you going to take Teito? I'm surprised Aya-tan~!"

His superior sighed and lowered his cap. "If I did... he would truly be gone... and I would forever lose my chance to see her again..."

They left the unconscious boy and the door quietly locked shut.

* * *

As soon as Kal had left the military fortress, he headed to the Church to see Ouka, and Profe. In order not to arouse any suspicion, he had left the fortress on foot and had not taken his a vehicle. It had taken him hours to get to the Church by foot. Castor had already filled Labrador in on what had happened. Kal gave them all instructions not to leave the Great Barsburg Church and gave strict instructions to Hakuren to not leave Ouka's side. When he returned, they were all waiting for him in the dining hall eating eye fish soup and flowers.

"I need to head back to the military. Your father is in danger, Ouka-san. The Black Shadow was most definitely Landkarte... and it's very likely that you are too..."

She stammered. "Is he all right right now? If Landkarte can find anyone based on their soul's number... " OR-007 placed her right hand over her breast and sighed. It was as if she was trying to feel Ouka's soul. "Doesn't that mean he can technically find any of us? Will he be coming after Raphael?" Her voice wavered.

Kal pat her head. "I should be able to stop him... I've been chasing him for many years... In order to destroy him." The Ghost found himself nearly touching his bandages over where his eyes used to be... "I plan on using the Blackhawks. The majority of them are not happy with Colonel Katsuragi's betrayal.

Hakuren was busy petting the pink dragon he was entrusted with. "What about Teito-kun?" His saddened blue eyes looked up at Ea. He hadn't mentioned Teito once...

Castor stepped in. "Hakuren-san... I know you're worried about Teito-kun, but Ea-san is too... He didn't have time to check on him... and he couldn't find him... "Castor left his seat and sat down next to Hakuren. "You know that he did everything he could to find Teito."

The blond boy was silent. He simply nodded and continued to stroke the soft pink fur, whose owner was working on an eye fish.

Labrador perked his head up and paused for a second. Feste and Ea both wondered if he was seeing the future. "...That might work... King Barsburg betrayed Landkarte... and Landkarte's not going to be very happy about it..."

Ouka worriedly looked up at Labrador. He seemed like an airhead at times. "What about Teito-kun's mother? Father promised he'd protect her..." Her clear and powerful voice rang through the chamber. "We need to save Teito's mother."

Her eyes changed colour from purple to blue. There was a small flash of light (AN: Teito's emerald eyes turn ruby when Mikhail takes over... So Ouka's purple/pink eyes turn blue? Anyone wanna confirm/refute that for me?). "_Ea, I will be able to heal Teito-sama's mother... If she is brought here... My Mistress wishes to see that she is unharmed and desires her full recovery..."_ The archangel sighed for a moment. "_We... no... I, have a lot of making up to do for atone for freeing Verloren...and hurting this world..."_

Castor looked at the saddened being. "Raphael-san, that wasn't your fault. Those scientists were the ones responsible. Also, I don't think that keeping you here is that good of an idea. We don't know if Landkarte will come for the Eye of Raphael, even if he can't use it. We might be able to protect your Mistress, ... but we also can't endanger everyone in the Church."

_"I understand, Fest. Thank you. My Mistress and I will head back to District One with Hakuren-san. We shall retrieve her father...and Teito-sama's mother."_ She stopped to think for a moment. "_Maybe we should-?"_

Hakuren interrupted the divine angel. It was very unlike him... but he was really worried about Teito... "Raphael-san, if you got into a fight with one of the Ghosts or Blackhawks, would you win?"

_"Of course I would! I would even make it so that mistress' beauty would not even be marred..."_ She looked at the slightly depressed boy seated next to her. "_I also have an understanding of the entire military facility... but the only problem we have now is how will we convince the Blackhawks to listen to us?"_

Castor thought about it for a second. "We also need to find Teito-kun and Frau. We don't know where they are ever since we were separated... Ea... Our objectives are going to be finding Teito-kun, Zehel, and retrieving Teito's mother and Ouka-san's father... And bringing Ouka-san and Hakuren back to the back to the Hohburg Fortress..."

Kal smiled. "I'll go alone. We don't need any of the other Ghosts captured. Bringing Ouka and Hakuren to get their stories cleared up will be simple... Getting an audience with the king will be easy as he knows my face now unfortunately... I'll bring him and Teito's mother back here... but finding Zehel and Teito won't be easy... I do have a plan to get Milea Klein and the Emperor out..." The man hesitated and thought about his plan...

"Will it work Kal-san? I'm willing to do anything if it's for Teito..." Hakuren looked at Teito's former protector with a newfound respect. "I have an idea to get the Blackhawks to get what we want them to do..."

* * *

Well thats chapter 10. Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter...hm... well don't worry bout the Ayatei relationship. It'll go a lil more... intense in the future. Thanks for your support everyone and please review as I NEEEEED feedback! (well not need... but really appreciate!) I'll do my best to release more than 2 chapters this coming week. :) Sorry if this chapter wasnt that great!


	11. Chapter 11

SORRRY! I was meaning to update earlier but between Hurricane Sandy and the increased power outages in my area, I haven't been able to work on this at all! (-.-) Anyways I only worked on this for a day – meaning a couple of hours so this chapter is short. I'll make it up to you by making the next chapter longer though! I'm not sure if I'll be able to hit my two chapters a week quota though.

* * *

Hakuren worked out the finishing touches of his plan in his mind. "Okay, so it's agreed. We need to get Teito's mother and Ouka's father either here to the church or some other safe location..." The blond looked around. There were no objections... but Castor had doubt in his eyes. "What's wrong Castor-san?"

The man looked up behind his glasses at the boy. "Having Teito-kun's mother here at the church is one thing, but having the emperor here will endanger everyone's lives at the church... Landkarte will not likely be forgiving him for his betrayal and will most likely return to finish the job...and there is still the matter of the Blackhawks, Teito-kun and Frau..."

Hakuren looked to over at the princess. "I expected as much. Bringing Teito-kun's mother here shouldn't cause any problems since she didn't go betraying anyone... but King Barsburg is a completely different matter. The safest place for him might actually be the Hohburg Fortress."

Ouka nodded quietly in agreement. "Father should be safe... as long as he is protected..." She stared absentmindedly at Mikage, who was working on another eye fish. "But it's more than likely that that man will kill everyone who guards him...and I can't accept that!" She abruptly stood up. "I won't accept that..."

"Don't worry Ouka-sama. All we need to do is convince the Blackhawks to protect him." All eyes were on Hakuren. Getting the Blackhawks to do anything would be impossible unless it was on Ayanami's orders...

Kal was intrigued by the notion. "And how would you propose I do that? I'm the only one who can even get close to the Blackhawks, and Ayanami can dispose of Miroku any time now... But let's hear it. It'll make life easier if Verloren and Landkarte remove each other."

The boy continued. "It's simple. Katsuragi is Landkarte right? If we tell everyone that the emperor is being targeted by Landkarte, and that Katsuragi has betrayed everyone, it's only logical to have the strongest unit protecting the king right? And Ayanami can't afford to have another thorn in his side that wants to destroy the entire world."

They let the words set in. Hakuren's logic was sound. There now would only be one remaining problem. Hakuren still hadn't addressed the obvious question... "What about Teito-kun?" Ouka's innocent eyes looked upon the boy. "And Frau-san? What about their rescues...?"

Labrador was deep in thought when he suddenly looked up. "I'm sorry Ouka-san... I think we'll be able to help Teito's mother and your father, but I can't seem to see Teito's future in the coming weeks..."

Castor interrupted the bishop. Clearly, he wasn't helping Ouka... "Don't worry Ouka. I'm sure Kal-san will look for them whenever possible. It's just going to be a lengthy task. In the meantime while he prepares to bring you back to District One, you and Hakuren should probably work on stories to explain your absences."

* * *

Teito was lying on a cold marble surface. He stared up at the black nothingness. Nothing had changed in the mindscape. He thought back on what happened just before he passed out...

Teito couldn't believe what had just happened to him. He was being pleasured and literally grovelled at the boot of his most hated enemy. But something didn't make sense. He had been completely defenceless yet nothing more other than some arousing torture had occurred. He wanted to forget about Ayanami, but he couldn't shake the immovable presence from his mind...

Earlier, Teito saw every move the older man had made. He could feel every glance that caressed his soft skin. He could remember the cold yet smooth feel of the older man's lips... Teito knew that whenever Ayanami was in the same room as him, the set of deep purple eyes that gazed at him longingly. There was no doubt that the older man desired him...

The boy placed his hand over his chest. He gently traced an outline over his nipples. It didn't seem like too long ago when he felt ravished because of Hyuuga earlier...and while Ayanami was watching... Why did Ayanami want him to feel like this? He began to stroke himself with his other hand – trying to recreate the feeling he had before. He blushed as he continued. No matter what he did he couldn't recreate that sensation he felt earlier...He was so absorbed in to it that he didn't even notice the wing beat beside him.

* * *

"_Master...? What are you doing...?" _Mikhail grabbed his master's hands and observed their work. "_Why are you doing this to yourself?"_

Embarrassed, Teito looked away. Tears were forming in his emerald eyes. _"_I..."

"_WHAT DID VERLOREN DO YOU?"_ Teito saw the fury ignite in Mikhail's ruby eyes..

Finally breaking free of his angel's grasp, he got up and looked away. "NOTHING! IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS ANYWAY!" He turned back to see the dejected angel on his knees, looking downward. "Mikhail... I...I'm sorry..."

"I guess I've lost my place in your heart..." He got up and turned away. Their backs were facing one another. "I apologize for my sudden outburst...I'll leave you alone now..."

Teito turned around. "No, don't go..." He embraced the angel from behind. Feathers were in his face. The two shared in the moment. "Please don't go... I'd forgive you for everything but leaving me alone..."

Mikhail freed himself from his master's grasp and thrust him to the ground. Teito was surprised at the angel's sudden abruptness. He bent down so that he had him completely pinned to the ground. "Anything?" Their eyes met, and Teito could see the sadness in his own eyes reflected off of Mikhail's...

He swallowed and looked at the angel in the eye. "Yes, anything..."Mikhail's expression was filled with tranquility the moment he heard those words.

Teito wasn't prepared for the sudden kiss. Their identical lips were locked. Teito could feel the pressure on his right-side move off as Mikhail began stroking his master's regal breast. Teito felt like he was burning up and wanted to push his angel off, but Mikhail did it in such a gentle way... it was just like when Hyuuga did it for Ayanami to see...

Mikhail released his master's lips and stared at him with a depressed expression. Saliva was dripping out of both of their mouths. _"Please... don't think of them anymore... they don't care about you like I do..." _He gave his master another kiss, but this time is was identical to Ayanami's – only more gentle...their tongues intertwined as they shared their passionate moment. A small tear came out of Teito's right eye as he patted the archangel's head with his free hand. Mikhail was so gentle, so lovely and so devoted to him... "_Master... I'm going to cleanse your body of Verloren's filth..."_ He positioned himself over Teito's body so that he sat slightly under his crotch.

"Okay..." Mikhail looked like he was going to cry, but at his master's reply he was elated. He began using the same techniques that Hyuuga had used on him earlier with his tongue over Teito's soft flesh. "Nngh..." Their eyes were locked and the boy could see sorrow in those ruby eyes... "Mikhail...ah!" The boy could feel himself becoming more and more aroused as the angel continued. Mikhail was so gentle that he didn't even care about how his body was reacting. Ayanami was never this gentle...

_"Master... I need you to get up so that you're on your hands and knees now..."_ Mikhail got up as Teito obeyed. His body was sweating and feeling hot... "_I'm going to remove Verloren's filth now."_

Teito was now supporting himself with his hand and knees. He supported himself with his hands. Was Mikhail going to use his finger like Ayanami did? "AH!" He let out a squeal of pleasure. "Mikhail! Nuah! What are you...?!" He looked back. Mikhail had slightly parted his legs and his gentle face was facing Teito's bottom. Teito could feel the angel's smooth tongue working his way into his own body... "Don't... Don't do that... Mikail... I'll... I'll...AH!" Teito's mind was slowly going blank. His breathing was very heavy. Although Mikhail was supporting the boy's legs, his arms had completely lost their strength. He was sprawled out over the floor."Aaah... Mikhail...Don't that's... that's...ah... dirty..." He could feel his body giving off its release. The boy collapsed and was gently turned back over onto his backside.

Mikhail moved back to admire his handiwork and kissed his master's lips. "_You've never been dirty, Master..." _He gazed lovingly at the boy. "_I know you know that Zehel will rescue you, but it will take a very long while before he has the opportunity to..."_ He caressed the side of his master's face. "_There's a chance that whatever Verloren does to you next may or may not break you..."_He took hold of his Master' hand and squeezed tightly. "_I... I don't want Verloren to take you..."_ He turned away, his face was full of shame. To even suggest something like that was not his place.

Teito looked up at Mikhail. "Mikhail... look at me...please..." The archangel turned around. There were tears in his ruby eyes...He owed too much to his angel. How could he possibly say no? Mikhail was losing it because of Ayanami and it was his own fault that he was captured. "Take me so I will never be Verloren's..."


	12. Chapter 12

For some reason, I can't bring myself to mention certain body parts. I don't know why but for some reason just typing it out seems so... wrong, and un-innocent-like…. which isn't really like Teito…. but oh wellz.

* * *

**Please read this!**

November 11th is Remembrance Day (or Armistice Day wherever you are). In Canada, it's a day for us to honour our veterans and those who gave their lives for our country, and the freedom of others. At the 11th hour, we have the Moment of Silence, a two minute period used to honour the ending of the bloodshed during WWI. This November 11th, please honour your veterans and show your respect. This Remembrance Day please watch this video:

Watch: watch?v=2kX_3y3u5Uo.

The link is to a music video by Terry Kelly. He wrote this song after a father had not shown his respect and continued shopping and tried engaging with the store clerks. His song "A Pittance of Time" is one of the most beautiful pieces out there for with regards to respecting and honouring our veterans, and those who have passed on.

* * *

Sorry this is late! Anyways! Regards to chapters and updates, I've decided that I'm only going to release one chapter a week as my schedule doesn't really give me the much wanted time to work on my story. Sorry =S! Anyways, here's chapter 12, please review!

* * *

Mikhail looked deep into his master's emerald eyes. There were no signs of doubt. "A_re you sure?"_ His voice waivered. He didn't hear any doubt in his master's voice... The angel was directly over top of the boy. For a moment, they did nothing but stare at each other directly in the eye.

Teito pulled the angel's head close to his body and kissed his thin lips. "I'm sure..." He smiled. "Just do it..." Ayanami was a vile and ruthless creature, who treated him as he was property... Being taken by Ayanami wasn't something that Teito truly wished for. All Teito wanted was to see Mikage, Frau and Hakuren again...

The angel nodded. "_I understand..."_ He gently began pushing himself into the boy sprawled out on the floor and lowered himself into his master's arms. "_This will hurt master..."_

"Ah!" Teito's insides were heating up. He could feel Mikhail coming into him. He wrapped his arms around his intruder as his mind was slowly going blank again. "Uah... Mikhail..."He kissed the angel again. Mikhail's gentleness and sincerity was something that Ayanami could never hope to obtain...

_"Nnh... You...Master... you're sucking me up..."_ Mikhail curled up over Teito and gently started stroking the boy's soft skin. _"I...worry about you Master..."_

"Yes... I'm sorry I put you through all of this but... Ah! No... Mikhail..." He could feel him move around on the inside. Saliva started to drip down his face and there were slight tears in his eyes. The angel immediately stopped seeing his master in such a state and started to remove himself. "Don't... please...n...not... til...Uah!" The boy's breathing was extremely heavy. His eyes were begging for something... "Please Mikhail..."

* * *

The boy was sound asleep, but appeared to be murmuring in his sleep. "Ah! No... Mikhail..."Unbeknownst to the boy, he was sleep-talking under the watchful eye of his guardian.

"Mhmm~! Now what shall I tell Aya-tan now Teito-kun?" The silent intruder watched as the sleeping boy's body as it became more and more aroused...

"Please Mikhail..."

* * *

Mikhail closed his eyes. "_I understand, Master..."_ He thrust himself deep into his Master's body. _"I'll always be here for you..."_Mikhail's slender hands moved quickly up and down over Teito's already erect part. "_You're amazing, Master..."_ He kissed him again. The last thing Teito felt was a warm rushing inside of him as he felt himself give in to release...

The boy's eyes fluttered awake. He lay on the bed for several minutes thinking about what he had just done. He reached towards the ceiling as he realized the gravity of what he had just done. "Mikhail..." He took his right hand and gently kissed it. "Thank you." For a moment, Teito was happy. He would never truly be Ayanami's...

He examined the room. Nothing had changed. He was still Ayanami's prisoner... There was a fresh set of clothes on his bedside that he hastily put on. Everything seemed to be in order, other than the fact that he found that it was difficult to walk without feeling sore or weird.

He walked over and plopped himself into a chair. There was still one sitting across the bed. Teito was surprised as it had taken him all his effort just to walk over. Teito sat there for a few minutes and tried to think about his next course of action.

After a few moments, the door swung wide open. Hyuuga entered with the usual smile on his face. "Afternoon Teito-kun!" He walked over to the agitated prisoner. "C'mon, Teito-kun." He pulled the boy off the chair and attached anti-Zaiphon bracelets on him.

Teito glared back at the man. Only hours earlier he had been antagonized by him."Now, now, no need to be so hostile. You're going to be getting your dinner soon. And don't worry. It won't be drugged this time~!" He took the powerless boy by the hand and placed a blindfold over him. Having removed Teito's sight, Hyuuga proceeded to insert ear plugs. "Can't have you finding out where we're keeping you~!"

"Hey! What are you doing?!" With his sight and hearing gone, Teito was overwhelmed by the powerless feeling of being deprived of his senses. A drop of sweat trickled down the boy's forehead. He didn't know where he was going, and was now helpless….

Hyuuga scooped up the boy and flung the boy over his shoulder as his expression darkened. There was malice in hidden behind his smile. "You'll pay for betraying Aya-tan…."

Teito could feel himself being carried around through several halls. As the two continued, Teito tried to determine where he was, but Hyuuga made it very unclear. They moved in an upward direction several times, but not through an elevator. Were there stairs? Were they still in the Hohsburg Fortress, or at an entirely different location? No matter what he tried to do, he still couldn't figure out any clues that would help him locate where he was being held prisoner…

* * *

After what felt like at least thirty minutes, the ear plugs and blindfold was removed. Hyuuga had moved him to a location that he was not expecting. Now, Teito was staring faced to face with Ayanami in his office. The cold man was sitting at his desk across the room, staring at his uncooperative prisoner. Teito glared at his best friend's executioner. "What do you want with me?" What did you do to Frau?"

The silver haired man made no sign of response. He calmly got out of his seat and pulled Teito over to sit in a chair in front of him before he sat down at his desk again. Hyuuga appeared from behind him and smiled devioiusly. Ayanami let out a sigh. "It appears…you and Mikhail both will require more disciplining."

Hyuuga set out a plate of food in front of Ayanami. It smelt delicious. Teito could feel his hunger as his stomach gurgled in protest. Teito scowled at Hyuuga. He wasn't going to give in just because he was hungry. He was stronger than that, and his time as a slave ironically had helped strengthen his resolve.

Ayanami looked up at Teito, who was ignoring his gaze. He began eating. A simple meal of rice, steak and beans had been prepared for him. Ayanami slowly ate while beginning to question the boy longing for food."Do you know why you were called here?"

Teito refused to speak with Ayanami, and the presence of the tantalizing food only made him angrier. He was already accustomed to this type of cruel treatment. All he wanted to do was to get out of there, destroy Pandora's Box and find his friends again…. Clearly ignoring Ayanami's question, he persisted with his earlier question. "Where's Frau? And what are you talking about Mikhail for?"

Hyuuga laughed in response to the boy's curiosity. He really wanted to slice up the insolent and insignificant creature…. but Verloren needed to get his body back… and he still desired to see her again…. "Who knows Teito-kun? Maybe if you co-operate more Aya-tan will feel more inclined to tell you anything…and for all you know…. we have Zehel…"

Teito bit his lip. He wouldn't risk putting his friend in danger… Frau meant to much to him to consider even considering whether or not Hyuuga was lying or not. He took a deep breath in and slammed his fists on the desk. Ayanami's eyes were watching his every move…. "I don't care about why I was called here! All I want to do is go back with my friends! And saying that you'll do anything to Mikhail! He's my friend!"

Ayanami looked up. Jealousy flashed in his eyes at the mentioning of Zehel and Mikhail… Zehel just seemed to always make his way into his prisoner's mind. Ayanami was more angered at Mikhail though. In his mind, Mikhail had done the unforgivable. He had dared to touch his slave…. and he most certainly was not going to forgive Teito for allowing it. "Teito Klein…. for what you have dared to do with Mikhail will result in you begging me to do whatever I wish to you when I am done with you."

"Why?! All Mikhail did was…. Mikhail's been the only one there for me ever since you had my friends and family killed!" The boy was angry. He looked directly into those purple eyes... "All you really want to do is lock me up in a cage, to control me!" The large man walked over and grabbed the boy by his shirt's collar and lifted him to the air. Angry. "You don't own me and you most certainly can't go judging my friends!" Defiantly, Teito struggled in the man's grip and grasped on his hand. "I promise you, I will never give in. You will never get Pandora's Box."

Ayanami faced the boy and smirked at the defiant expression before. He sighed and kissed the boy. Teito tried to fend off his attacker, but it was futile. Teito was panting when he was finally released from the man's lips. The boy's cheeks were flushed with crimson red. Ayanami smiled at the furious emerald eyes. "Didn't I say you cannot escape from me?" He threw the boy on to the desk. "When I'm through with you… you won't think of anyone but me…"

The strength had completely left the boy's legs, and a result, he collapsed. He wiped his mouth as he sat up and faced his antagonist. "I'm going to kill you one day…"

Ayanami leaned over and pinned Teito to the desk. What he desired always seemed to beyond his reach…His expression softened as he smiled slightly. "I look forward to it…"

* * *

well that chapter 12. please review as I really want feedback! once again sorry for the slow update, ill try do make it sooner next time.

btw! tell me if you see any errors!


	13. Chapter 13

Response to chapter 89: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HYUGGA! -.- i reallllllllllllly hope he's not dead. Pleaseee beee nott deaddddddddd! T_T! Hyuuga's the best Blackhawk! (Not counting Ayanami) (Yea i was upset!)

Xaikra: OMFG I CANT BELIEVE IVE BEEN SAYING ZEHAL 99% OF THE TIME! Anyways I fixed it in all the chapters lol. sighhhhh... -.- thanks though for pointing that out and all your reviews! :)

Anyways, I'll be working to incorporate bits of the chapter 89 in this chapter_ usage of italics will also include thoughts and telepathic contact._

Oh, and I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who's supported me for this short period of time. Every time I hit a slump, reading your reviews always makes me feel better. J So, without further ado, here's chapter thirteen. Unfortunately, there will be no releases next week as I am busier than usual.

* * *

Ayanami unbuttoned the boy's shirt, revealing the pale skin underneath. Teito was lying on top of his desk, glaring at the man holding him down. He hated Ayanami. Verloren. But there was always something in those eyes that he never could seem to resist. Every time he looked into those eyes, he saw something more than just...just...desire. There always seemed to be a softness in his eyes, but Teito could never be sure. Teito always felt defenceless when he was exposed. He could almost literally feel Ayanami's gaze caress him.

Ayanami sighed and sent Hyuuga out to guard the door outside his office. The man smiled and silently left the room. Having no more observers, Ayanami examined boy pinned beneath him. He lowered his head and began gnawing at one of the boy's nipples.

Having left the room, Hyuuga sighed. The expression on his face was a mix of dejectedness, happiness and amusement. In a quiet voice, he spoke to himself. "I'm sorry Aya-tan... I'm just no good with good..."_ ...byes._ The man hesitated._ Sorry Aya-tan..._ _I guess I can't tell you goodbye. _Hyuuga readied his sword and headed off.

* * *

"STOP IT!" Teito wanted to resist, but he couldn't. He was powerless within the man's iron grip and was starting to lose it... Ayanami's eyes were filled with longing. He continued his obscene task, despite the boy's pleas. "Please...stop...Ayanami...sama..." Teito hated the fact that he was being turned on by his greatest enemy...

Teito was right in front of Ayanami. Helpless. Powerless. Unable to run away... Even though Ayanami had what he wanted within his grasp, he knew he could never have it... It seemed like eons ago when he had this feeling of emotion. Being unable to take what he wanted, even though it was right in front of him.

* * *

The Ghost was standing before a man in sitting solemnly in his chair. It appeared he was observing his creation. There were two pure white birds flying by him.

One of the birds spoke, there was a worried sound in his angelic voice. It looked over at the Ghost with its deep ruby eyes. "Chief, it's too severe..."

The man raised his hand and the voice immediately stopped. He turned his attention to the ghostly being. ""A defect was found inside of you. Before long, not only your appearance, but everything about you will be swallowed up by darkness..."We'll administer proper treatment tomorrow, but until then you are absolutely forbidden to meet anyone."

The other bird spoke up. He also had an angelic voice, but its eyes were a dark shade of azure blue. He landed on the man's shoulder. "He's intelligent, Chief... There's no way a situation will never arise..."

The man interrupted the other. "You two don't know how terrifying it will become. If it spreads, it will surpass any kind of darkness currently existing within Heaven and the Earth... He will become a demon who will swallow everything he lays his hand upon..."

* * *

Hyuuga went through what seemed like a labyrinth of corridors. He could sense the ridiculous amount of bloodlust as he moved closer. He drew his sword as he saw one man trying to strike another with a large scythe...

Konatsu opened his eyes. "Major!" Konatsu had fallen to the floor, and the he looked up to see the major's sword blocking the giant death scythe... Konatsu was shocked. He had never expected Landkarte to appear in their stronghold. They were by an extremely large window. From inside, you could see the outlying district.

The Ghost disappeared from the boy's line of sight. In an instance, he heard sickening noise of flesh being cut as he watched the major. His first instinct was to fight, as he grabbed the hilt of his sword. Hyuuga stared at Katsuragi. "I see... so that's the teleportation ability. How annoying..." Hyuuga looked back on his subordinate. "Konatsu, do not interfere. That is an order." Hyuuga looked at his left arm where he had been cut. Darkness had enveloped him up to the elbow, but slowly disappeared. _Damn it. Aya-tan's going to find out..._

* * *

Ayanami immediately stopped. His subordinate was no longer outside the door. Blackness was slowly crawling up his arm. Teito wanted to examine it, but as soon as he tried touching the man's arm, he was immediately turned away from. Teito, puzzled looked up at Ayanami. It was so unlike him to be bothered by anything. Did Verloren take damage if one of his subordinates he was linked to took damage?

Ayanami stepped back and seemed to be in a daze. Taking the opportunity, Teito moved away from the man and faced the window in the office. He looked out. It was pitch black outside. He did up his shirt and then sat in the couch across the desk. A motionless Ayanami observed Teito. There was something in his eyes saying "Don't go, you'll be killed,_" _that compelled the boy to stay and silently observe...

_"Hyuuga change with me."_ He wanted to resist but he couldn't say no. Not in this situation...Ayanami was furious and his will, overpowering. Hyuuga slowly felt his consciousness slipping away.

* * *

Ayanami looked up at the betrayer. He glared at Landkarte behind the shades. "Katsuragi... no, Landkarte, with Vertrag's power, I'm holding on to half of yours, and the other's souls," Ayanami held out the pale glowing orb in his hand. "And we are supposed to be sharing a consciousness..."

"I just copied what a higher power has done...for us Ghosts, playing with souls is nothing." Katsuragi smiled, and in turn revealed a different soul. "I just took a soul that look like mine and forcibly 'attached' it to mine, like a cloak. It was fairly simple to deceive you guys. You've always been so sure of yourself and you would never have sensed any deception on my part until it was too late. "

"Is that why you infiltrated the Blackhawks? You're trying to get a hold of my body by having Teito Klein open Pandora's Box?" Using Feste's power, Verloren encircled Landkarte with his hundreds of fine strings.

"Oh, no Verloren... No... Verloren... honestly do respect you with all my heart," Katsuragi made no sign of resistance, even while being trapped. Fest's strings, which were seemingly cutting Landkarte, slipped through him, and now tainted by darkness. "That perfect world you were building when you were tainting everyone's souls... that beauty... is now an unobtainable goal as you found love... and because of the Chief of Heaven's daughter..."

Landkarte seemed to be struggling with himself. He clutched his head and was violently shaking. "If only... If only... you never met her...!." He looked up with bloodshot eyes. As he spoke, Katsuragi's body became more and more enveloped with a pitch black aura. "LIKE HELL I'M GOING TO LET YOU SEE HER AGAIN!" Fest's power was instantly repelled. Now free, Landkarte swung his scythe and caused another explosion.

Ayanami easily dodged and jumped out of the way. "So... you're a defect. That's no surprise seeing how you had strayed from the Ghost's path..." Konatsu didn't notice, but there was tinge of regret in Ayanami's eyes from a lifetime ago. Landkarte laughed. His entire being was covered up in blackness.

_Aya-tan... you need to be there to protect Teito-kun... I'm sorry...I won't be with you..._

* * *

"Hyuuga!" Ayanami was losing control. There seemed to be a hint of desperation in the purple eyes in front of him. He could only imagine something terrible was going to befall his Blackhawks... "Damn it!" Teito silently sat at attention, even while hearing Ayanami's sudden outburst. It was the first time that he had seen so much emotion coming from Ayanami. Anger flashed in the man's eyes, causing the boy to flinch. He softened having seen the effect his anger had on Teito. "Damn it, Hyuuga..."

* * *

"Just because I've been listening silently...!" The man struggled with his sword as he overpowered his superior. Hyuuga swung his blade at the deceitful Ghost. His bloodlust radiated out of him. "Doesn't mean you can just take someone's place Katsuragi-san!"

Ayanami was surprised. Hyuuga had never forced himself back to the surface before. '_Hyuuga! Do not touch him. Switch places with me...'_

_'No. it looks like I've been already infected. I'm sorry Aya-tan... but if you keep linking with me, even your real body won't get away unscathed_...'

Ayanami repeated himself. He was sounding desperate. _'Hyuuga..stop this, switch places with me.' _

He smiled. "I'm sorry Aya-tan..." Ayanami's stern voice was ringing inside his head. "This command... I can't listen to that command." The man smiled. It would be the first and the last time he would disobey his most important person...

"I got you~!" He smiled. Blood was dripping out of the corner of his mouth, and slowly gushing out of his side. Hyuuga had managed to successfully make contact with Landkarte, but he in turn, had accepted his blow. The large scythe was ebbed over halfway in his body, and his sword was stuck in Katsuragi's chest.

"For you to die in vain... It's so unlike you."

"Yup. That's so unlike me..." Hyuuga took a small object out of his pocket, and thought of the last conversation with Ghost at the ball.

* * *

"Which one do you prefer? Your right or left arm? Or would you rather your legs first?" The man smiled as he stood over the Ghost, but the Ghost didn't seem to care.

The Ghost just sat on the floor. There wasn't any light in his eyes. He seemed to be focused on something even more important and dangerous than his current predicament."Whichever one you want." He stared at Hyuuga.

The larger man sighed as he approached the Ghost. "That's boring. Shouldn't you have a different kind of expression right now?"

The Ghost continued to look downward. "It seems... that Verloren doesn't know that there are others who desire Pandora's Box as well." He looked up at Hyuuga. His eyes seemed emotionless. "Landkarte... He is no longer human. Just a demon who posses humans and devours them from the inside until there is nothing left." Profe took something out of his jacket and placed it on the floor. "If you take this... you can protect your important person."

Hyuuga was slightly taken aback. He knew that Profe was one of the nicer Ghosts, and probably the only one who didn't condemn Verloren's existence. "What is it?"

"It's a flower seed that eats away darkness..." Hyuuga reached down and picked up the seed. He knew that Labrador was never one to resort to dishonest means. "...But remember, think carefully when you use this... Because it eats away darkness...You might be devoured as well..."

* * *

Hyuuga smiled. He silently thanked Labrador. He knew that Profe only wanted Verloren to exist peacefully... He took out the seed that Labrador had given him earlier and threw it into the air Time seemed to stop for Hyuuga. He waited until the seed had reached his sword hilt's height and he kicked the seed into the sword. "There's no time for me to think, because everything I do... I do for Aya-tan."

There was a huge explosion as the glass shattered. The two combatants disappeared, swallowed up by smoke and darkness.

Konatsu stared at his superior and his former comrade in horror. "MAJOR!"

* * *

Teito felt a pang of doubt in his heart. He had never thought that Ayanami was capable of emotion, as small tear dripped down his face. "Hyuuga... why didn't you switch with me?" The man looked down on the floor with downcast eyes. He seemed devoid of emotion and thought. He covered his face with his large hand as the silent boy looked on.

* * *

Well that's chapter 13. Hope you enjoyed it. :) I think this chapter was the most... confusing for me to write. For the record, I HATE doing flashbacks sometimes. I've just decided do it however instead of something like: "He recalled the past and blah blah blah..." Yea whatever xD. So next chapter will not be released until about two weeks later cuz im realllly busy! Please review as I really want your feedback!


	14. Chapter 14

DAMMIT! CURSE YOU KAPITEL 90! I didn't even know about the spoilers for chapter 90, until I was LITERALLY halfway done writing this chapter of this fan fic -.- sighhhhhhhhhhhhh. Well chapter 90 integration isn't really going to happen here... too damn lazy to change anything atm. I'll do that for the next chapter.

* * *

**Spoiler of Kapital 90 (Read at own risk) + My Confused Plot Ideas after reading chapter 90-**_Even though Ayanami is supposed to be Teito's most likely uncle... which seriously sucks btw! GAH! I think I'm going to have "Ayanami/Verloren" as his own person not "Krowell" – like how when XinLu/Castor died, he was reincarnated as Fest and... something like that, similar to the real person retaining his personality mostly? Or something? sigh... Maybe oooy... I mean really... I like AyaTei together... but I don't know about incest, or something like that? Who know... I'm soooo upset now! _

_Currently hoping that Kal doesn't die... I REALLY DON'T NEED ANOTHER CHARACTER THAT I LIKE DIE! *STILL MOURNING FOR A MOST LIKELY DEAD HYUUGA* _T_T

* * *

Anyways, here's my next chapter of Beautiful Soul. Sorry about last week. English Essay... and I hate English... as a subject anyways. Please review as I really want your feedback! Sorry it's sorta short... didn't really have time to work on it this week.. I'll try to make it up for the next chapter. Got a bunch of ideas.

cocojojo: Re: Kapitel 90: When I saw your post I was like: WT...F! I didn't know t that the spoiler was released T_T SOOO UPSET! Why did Ayanami have to Teito's family?! *sigh*

* * *

With the arrival of nightfall, Kal had set out. He had taken the precautions of changing Ouka's, Castor's, Labrador's, Hakukren's soul numbers in case Landkarte decided to go after them in search of Ea, the Eye of Raphael and leverage against Teito. Time was of the essence. He needed to find Zehel and Teito… It would take him a couple of hours to reach the First District, and would take even longer to search for Frau and Teito… The only worry that Kal had on his mind was if Landkarte showed up. In his mind, a gnawing feeling of revenge to destroy the one who betrayed him was growing... it was something that he was going to accomplish at all costs...

* * *

Ayanami got his sword ready. He looked at Teito. The boy was regarding him with a look of sympathy and distrust. He attempted to take a step closer towards the innocent boy.

Teito flinched at the sight of Ayanami's approach. The silver-haired man sighed and held out his hand. "I promise I will protect you from Landkarte, but if you wish to go you need to wear the Barsburg military uniform, and act as..." Ayanami stopped himself for a moment. "... You must be my begleiter at all times." He couldn't bear the thought of allowing his precious weapon run free... but having within his grasp but unable to leave him...still having him chained to him was acceptable. "He is the one who killed your Father...who wanted to protect you and Pandora's Box. If you are captured by him, there will be no hope for the world."

Teito hesitated as he looked at the outreached hand before him and swallowed. He knew that Ayanami wanted to see if Hyuuga was okay. Teito knew that if one of his subordinate's was injured he would take damage. He knew that Landkarte wanted him and Ayanami to go to him. To corrupt the both of them or eliminate them... but he also knew that Verloren would do anything protect him because of Pandora's Box... Pandora's Box! The abominable container in which Verloren's body was enclosed in. Teito had never asked for this... but he truly did want confront Landkarte, as the Ghost had betrayed the boy's Father...

Ayanami seemed to sense Teito's discomfort. He got down on his knee and looked directly into the boy's eyes. He took his left hand and lifted the boy's chin up so they could look at each other in the face. "I will be protecting you. Not Pandora's Box." Withdrawing his hand away from the boy's face, he offered his hand again. "Come with me, Teito Klein."

Teito was about to accept his hand when he hesitated. He stared into the deep purple eyes before him. There looked cold yet sympathetic. "I'll go... but only if you swear to answer one question for me later." There was boy's heart was riddled with doubt and insecurities. He wanted answers… needed them... Pandora's Box, Landkarte and Eve... He wanted to uncover as much of the truth he could as possible.

Ayanami looked into the emerald eyes looking before him. They were beautiful. No doubt clouded them or their beautiful vessel. To him, Teito was the epiphany of beauty. He would protect Teito... and for his own and Hyuuga's sake, he would reclaim Pandora's Box. Ayanami nodded and Teito grasped his hand. "We are now agreed, Teito Klein."

Teito looked outside for a moment and sighed. _I shouldn't be that long Frau, Hakuren..._ Ayanami went over an opened a drawer in his desk and produced a small uniform. He handed it to Teito. The boy looked down on black and gold piece of cloth. The full military uniform. Wearing the colours of his enemy was not something he was comfortable with... He turned around and slowly put on the uniform. As he changed, Teito could feel the unmistakable gaze of Ayanami peering down at his back... The two immediately left as soon as Teito was done putting on the uniform.

* * *

After walking about the corridors for a short while, they came across a large amount of shattered glass, and chunks of debris, where Landkarte had demolished the building earlier... The signs of battle were evident. "Hyuuga..." Ayanami examined the debris. There was no sign of the Black hawk... Konatsu wasn't around either... Teito stood silently as Ayanami was trying to find any sign of life.

Teito could see the outlying district. It was completely dark outside. Thousands of tiny lights could be seen in the distance. Cold air was flowing into the building. "Where's Landkarte...?"

An unexpected voice was heard beside Teito. "Katsuragi's not here... at least not anymore. He's probably lying around waiting for the most opportune moment to strike..."

Teito whirled around. "Kal!" He hadn't expected to see him again... and least not any time soon. He whispered to the older man. "The others?"

"Safe." Teito felt a small wave of relief come over him, but it was cut short by a dark presence. Kal turned and face the large opening in the side of the building. Teito didn't know what to say. He was in front of the man who was supposed to have helped him in and his Father...

"We meet again... Katsuragi... no.. Landkarte." There was a hint of anger in Ayanami's expression. Anger that was hidden by a cold indiffent mask...

Katsuragi smiled and completely ignored his former superior. His eyes were fixated on Teito. "It's so nice that you've come to me of your own free will... I'll be taking Pandora's Box now..."

* * *

Well that's chapter 14. Sorry it's short. Haven't really found the time to work on it this week. Next chapter WILL most definitely be longer! Anyways, please review and thanks to everyone who's given feedback!

P.S. Currently working on the Next chapter! Hopefully I'll be able to do an earlier release!


	15. Chapter 15

WhiteW12-0: When I was reading the spoiler for chapter 90, complete with the Ayanami is Krowell, and in turn Teito's uncle, for some reason I just thought of Queen's song – Under Pressure , where he goes: "WHYYYYYYYYYY" then "why can't we give love one more chance?" and then I went lol. I'm probably going to acknowledge that fact in the fanfic, but have Ayawnami screw it (and Teito) anyways.

* * *

Anyways, here's chapter 15 of Beautiful Soul. =) This is one of those rare times where I get to release two chapters in a week... not going to happen often, but this is mainly cuz I got to finish a bunch of other crap this week and had extra time. Yesterday this fics gotten over 5000 views... i was really happy and well got extra motivated to write another chapter! xD Btw this chapter isn't super short... but it isn't that long either... but whatever. Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

"Like hell you are." The only advantage that Kal had was that Landkarte wasn't completely sure who Ea was... Both Ayanami and Kal both moved in front of Teito, and drew their swords. "This boy is going back to Miroku-sama." Kal stood firmly in front of Teito. He protectively moved his free hand in front of him. "You are not taking him."

"Well, well... here we have Verloren... and Miroku's Begleiter..." Katsuragi cocked his head over to the side, with his eyes narrowed. He closely examined the man in front of him with the bandaged eyes. "You seem vaguely familiar... were you the rat snooping around?"

Ayanami cut him off. "Where are Hyuuga and Konatsu?!" His voice was filled with a pained rage. His eyes were a violent shade of purple, holding back boundless regret and anger. Ayanami had been unable to locate a sign of Hyuuga...

Katsuragi was completely enveloped in a shadowy cloak of darkness. "Well... Ayanami –"sama"... who knows?" The evil man grinned. "It was utterly futile for Hyuuga to even try and change me..." He laughed, and pulled out something from what appeared to be a large pocket and dangled it in front of Ayanami.

Teito covered his mouth and gasped. "Thats-...!" The boy was horrified. It was Hyuuga's arm... now severed. L andkarte's blackness was slowly creeping down the severed limb...

Ayanami had heard, and seen enough. With his left hand, he used Feste's power, unleashing a tempest of threads in Katsuragi's direction. "You're just a defect!" But he still wasn't sure if Hyuuga was dead... The threads encircled Katsuragi leaving him immobile...

Teito was shocked. Ayaanmi had never raised his voice or gotten that angry. Teito stared at the silver-haired man's back. It grew tense as he got ready to engage the enemy with his sword. The man blasted a Zaiphon with his left and stabbed Katsuragi with his sword through his chest. The man's eyes were remorseless...

"Heh... I guess you didn't learn anything from Hyuuga-kun..." Katsuragi's body was completely wrapped up in darkness... a white smile could be seen... He looked in the direction of the sword piercing his body, then to the hand that was holding it. Katsuragi grabbed the blade and pulled it deeper into his chest, forcing Ayanami to be pulled forward. Landkarte raised his scythe... still smiling, as he swung the dark blade down...

* * *

Teito didn't think. All he could see was the scythe being swung down, and Ayanami in danger. Teito shoved Kal out of his way, somehow knowing that he was obligated to try and help Ayanami... "What are you doing Teito?!" Kal's voice was filled with alarm but it was too late...

Ayanami was thrown to the floor. He landed on his back. He had been fully prepared to take the coming blow... only to look up and see what had happened... The man's usually calm eyes were filled with alarm. Just next to him, was an injured body... The scythe was embedded squarely in the side of his back... "Teito!"

"Are you... all right...?... kh!" Teito was looking into Ayanami's worried eyes. Black energy was seeping into his small body...his blood was seeping into the floor... He was doing his best to endure the pain...

"Well, well, well Teito-kun... I never expected you to help protect your best friend Mikage's killer..." Katsuragi looked down and lifted his scythe slowly up, causing Teito to cringe and cough up some blood.

Kal immediately moved in with his sword and tried to strike Landkarte, but the blow was parried. He then backed up pulling Teito out of Landkarte's range, and disdainfully helped Ayanami back on to his feet. Ayanami, for a moment was speechless. He then recovered and glared at the smiling ghost. He could barely contain his rage... "Shut up. You've betrayed your comrades. You have no right to comment on anyone else's actions...!"

As Ayanami was yelling, Kal went over to examine Teito's physical condition. From what he could tell, even though there was blood everywhere, that his life was not in immediate danger and that he needed to get taken care of immediately, when Teito suddenly began writhing in pain on the floor. "Teito... Teito! Are you okay?!"

Surges of energy were being released around the boy's body. His eye colour was flickering between emerald and ruby... and his mind and body were consumed by pain as the blackness enveloping his body was slowly receding. Teito was screaming and letting out other horrible noises, when Mikhail suddenly unleashed a blast in a sudden outburst, causing the ceiling above them to collapse. The debris hid them from Landkarte's view for a moment... Ayanami immediately retreated, and gently took the boy into his arms. "We need to get out of here..."

Kal and Ayanami prepared to retreat. Ayanami still hadn't been able to find any trace of Konatsu or Hyuuga. As they ran down a hallway, the group could hear Katsuragi's maniacal laughter and voice... "No matter...I'm coming for you Teito-kun..."

* * *

Landkarte's ominous words were still ringing in the air. Kal and Ayanami had a mutual agreement that they needed to get away from their current location. Ayanami readjusted Teito into a more comfortable position in his arms. As the group got farther Teito noticed that the pain in his backside was slowly receeding... "I... I'm all right now..."

Ayanami let Teito down, and the group continued ducking into various hallways. No matter where they turned, they could sense Landkarte following them... "How's he still following us...?" Teito looked behind them. He could see an empty hall, but could sense the coming darkness... They couldn't keep running forever...

Kal stopped for a second to let Teito catch his breath, then pointed towards the boy's chest. "Your number... He memorized it..."

The boys pupils were dilated with fear. "He's following me... right now..." His voice was hollow and tears were in his eyes. "What am I supposed to do?!"He turned to Ayanami. He wouldn't be able to offer any words of wisdom and remained silent as if forming a plan... "Kal, what should I – argh!"

Teito suddenly collapsed. The boy was clutching his head and letting out whimpers in pain. He still hadn't recovered from Landkarte's blow... Ayanami scooped the boy up and the two men exchanged looks. "What is wrong, Teito Klein?" Ayanami spoke with a quiet worry in his voice. "Is it still affecting you?"

"Ah! No... It's not that..." The boy was seeing random flashes in his head. _Mikhail, are you okay?_ He wasn't receiving any sign of acknowledgement from the angel... "Something's wrong with Mikhail... He's not responding... "He closed his eyes and concentrated.

* * *

Teito was wandering around the mindscape. What he saw could only be described as a tear in reality. Darkness was creeping up the platforms and stairwell. "Mikhail?! Where are you?!" Teito could hear a slight groaning in the distance. He gingerly started walking over to Pandora's Box... from what he could see, the darkness hadn't touched Verloren's cage... Mikhail... Mikhail was sitting slumped in front of the massive structure. Blood was dripping down the side of his mouth. "Mikhail! Are you all right?" The boy sat down in front of Mikhail, and grabbed the archangel's hands.

Mikhail looked up at Teito, his ruby eyes were in pain... He could barely get the words out. _"Master... I... I... apologize..."_ The angel stopped for a moment and cleared his throat. _"Landkarte... he destroyed six of the locks... I... I couldn't stop him..._"The angel coughed up some blood and looked into Teito's beautiful eyes... "_Forgive me..."_

Teito gently lifted up Mikhail's face. "It's not your fault... It's not like you jumped in front of a blade...!" Mikhail collapsed into Teito's arms. "Where were you hu-!" Teito stopped himself. He could see the consequences of taking a blow from a defected Ghost... "Mikhail... you made it so that I wasn't tainted by Landkarte's evil... there's no way I wouldn't forgive you for anything..."

* * *

Well there's chapter fifteen. hope you enjoyed it. In the next chapter ill most likely be incorporating stuff that happens in kapitel 90, least stuff that i know what happens from teh spoilers. i didnt do any grammar check at all cuz i was lazy... lol... please tell me if anything needs major fixing, but anyway! please review as i love getting your feedback!


	16. Chapter 16

Semi Random Rant: Okay. So. Chapter 90. GAWD DAMMIT. Screwed me over lol. Still hoping that Hyuuga's not dead. He's not dead til we see a body lawl. WHYYYYYY DID THE MANGAKA MAKE TEITO AND AYANAMI RELATEDDD!

Not feeling like writing much up here this time for some reason... Should I name my chapters? Its never occured to me that I should label them... too much work thinking of a name for each one... lazy xD

* * *

Well here's chapter 16. I didnt really work on it that much cuz something came up this week... (gawd i hate english...) anyways enjoy and please review. im not sure if im gonna be releasing a chapter next week though... sorry in advance! Oh and i accidently posted an incomplete version of this chapter (dunno if anyone read it but sorry if u did!) ive made the changes and well... yeah

* * *

Mikhail looked up at Teito, his ruby eyes were in pain... He could barely get the words out. _"Master... I... I... apologize..."_ The angel stopped for a moment and cleared his throat. _"Landkarte... he destroyed six of the locks... I... I couldn't stop him..._"The angel coughed up some blood and looked into Teito's beautiful eyes... "_Forgive me..."_

Teito gently lifted up Mikhail's face. "It's not your fault... It's not like you jumped in front of a blade...!" Mikhail collapsed into Teito's arms. "Where were you hu-!" Teito stopped himself. He could see the consequences of taking a blow from a defected Ghost... "Mikhail... you made it so that I wasn't tainted by Landkarte's evil... there's no way I wouldn't forgive you for anything..."

* * *

Teito opened his eyes. "Mikhail... he's... he's broken right now..." The boy let out a sigh. "It's all my fault..." He buried his face in his shoulder. "All my fault..." Teito was gently being carried in Ayanami's arms. He and Kal were both running in the hallways. The pain in his backside was still burning and his head was still seeing random flashes. His head was wringing with a strange pain, and he could taste his blood in his mouth... As they continued to move forward, the ringing became more and more intense. Strangely enough, Teito seemed to welcome it. It was as if the boy was remembering something...something that was forcibly hidden from him... and his desire for the truth pushed him forward...

Ayanami looked down into Teito's concerned emerald eyes. He knew how much Teito cherished his friends – even Mikhail...but he hated how Teito was concerned for his weapon... "We'll examine it later." He looked back. "Landkarte's coming now... We need to move..." His eyes narrowed onto the blood that was dripping out of the side of Teito's mouth as his mouth formed a secretive smile.

"Ngh!" At that moment, Teito saw another flash. Back in District One, during the Hawkzile race... he could vaguely picture Ayanami. Teito could remember he was captured... it was something that had happened right before he was brainwashed...

* * *

Teito was struggling in Ayanami's grip. The boy completely helpless in the man's grasp... Out of desperation, he had bitten the hand holding him. Ayanami's blood was dripping out of his mouth...

"It tastes like the Ragg's bloodline, right?"Ayanami was looking down on Teito and smiled. The smile was full of a certain desire... a simple desire to torture Teito...

_Taste...? Bloodline?_ Teito wasn't able to think straight... _What does he mean by that?_

"As an entertainment... the truth that you desire so badly... I'll make it so that you'll want to never uncover it again...Your father... that I personally killed...did had a brother... your Father..." Ayanami's lips curled and formed a cruel smile. "There was more than one just one sibling..."

Teito's head was still throbbing as a different image flooded his mind. He looked at Ayanami and muttered faintly to himself. "Ayanami... what did you mean by... bloodline? And sibling...?" Teito was seeing fuzzy pieces of his memory in his mind... A younger Teito was standing next to his father in a beautiful corridor. His father was talking about their family and in particular his brothers he couldn't exactly recall what his father was saying. They were in front of them was a huge family portrait. Broken words in his father's voice flowed into his mind as the man pointed to the boys on the large canvas. "This...me, when younger... brother, ...Krez..."

Teito could see as his dad pointed to himself and the Father... but when they looked at a looked at the third boy, his father stopped. The only phrase that Teito could catch was: "_He died when he was young..." _It was a man who resembled a younger version of Ayanami...

* * *

Teito looked up at the man's face. His eyes had completely widened at the sudden revelation. The boy looked like Ayanami...but he had died? "Ayanami... you...you're...are you my...?" He was filled with mixed emotions. On one side, he didn't want to acknowledge Ayanami as his family... Mikage's killer... was one of his own blood? Ayanami made no direct response, but his expression showed that he was looking forward to Teito's response. He took a deep breath in. The words stumbled out of his mouth. "Ayanami... are you... my... my... part of my...family? Why... Why do I see you in my memories of the Raggs Kingdom...?"

There was a change in Ayanami's expression. It became darker as a cruel smile crept across his lips... "Krowell... he died a long time ago..."His sadistic looking purple eyes looked directly into Teito's eyes... they were now full of hatred, disgust, sympathy, confusion and above all, his yearning for the truth, and more importantly... family... Ayanami's was still turned away from the boy. He was focusing on what was in front of him. He spoke in a sarcastic tone. "Tiashe... You still belong to me..." He met Teito's eyes. "How does it feel to know that your best friend's executioner is a member of that precious family you have desired for, for so long?...I, who killed your best friend."

"How do you...?" Teito was immediately taken aback by hearing his real name. He didn't ever remember Ayanami ever learning it... Teito curled up in the man's arms, and turned away from him. Refusing to acknowledge him. It was worse than a never-ending nightmare... The boy felt like he was going to throw up in disgust. The man that he wanted to kill... The man who had taken everything from him... The man who had killed Mikage, his best friend... Ayanami... was responsible for everything... but he was one part of his precious family...Teito could still remember Ayanami's blood-covered sword that had struck down his father... Ayanami took the life his brother? ... It was ridiculous...! Why would Ayanami have He couldn't refuse Ayanami though... the man's presence was slowly growing in his mind... He hated how Ayanami's words lingered in his mind... _"You still belong to me..."_ Teito hated himself for his weakness... In his mind, cherished family and friends above all else, but after remembering an unwanted truth, he didn't know what to make of Ayanami...all he knew was that Ayanami was extremely possessive of him... and that he had a mindset that Teito belonged to him...

* * *

Kal put out his hand and stopped. The group had reached an intersection where the hallway split into two directions – left and right. At the crossways, they stopped. Ayanami stopped in front of the left path, while Kal turned and faced the right. "Well... this is where I leave you. You need to get out here. I've been locked on to..." Kal didn't face Teito. He knew it was imperative that he got away from the boy at all costs, even if it meant leaving him with Verloren, as Landkarte wanted the Box...

"NO!" The boy's pupils dilated with fear. "KAL! WHY?!" He struggled out Ayanami's grip, and reached for his former guardian. Tears were forming in his eyes. "Why...Why would you...?! Please... don't go... I don't understand..." He grabbed the man's arms and looked at where his eyes would have been.

Kal turned and faced the boy. He needed to lure Landkarte away from Teito at all costs. "I've protected you for ten years...You have to live on..." He turned and faced the empty hallway. Landkarte was still coming... Kal pressed his pointed finger directly at Teito's chest. "You're stronger now...You'll survive..." Teito looked down at his chest, then back up at Kal with saddened eyes. The man smiled sympathetically at Teito. "Good-bye, Teito Klein... no Tiashe Raggs... Live... live so that Raggs survives..." He gently removed Teito's arm and turned away from him, then sent a 'look' of scorn in Ayanami's direction... "Verloren... If you do anything to him, I will kill you..." Ayanami said nothing to acknowledge him. He merely understood what was going to happen. "...Get Teito away from here..."

Teito's eyes widened. "YOU CHANGED OUR SOUL NUMBERS!" The boy was filled with despair, and was now genuinely crying. Teito immediately tried to reach Kal, but Ayanami was holding him back. He struggled in the man's grip, but it was futile. He collapsed onto the floor and looked up at him with. Ayanami still had a grip on his shoulder... "Please... please don't go...Kal..."

"Your mission is to protect Pandora's Box, Teito..." Kal turned around and looked at the boy's small face. He walked over, smiled and placed his hand on the boy's head. "May God be with you..." Raising his hand, the man turned around and ran in the opposite direction, leaving Teito alone with Ayanami...

* * *

Kal proceeded in to the opposite direction. He still needed to find Zehel, and knowing Landkarte coming for him wasn't going to make things anything easier. He suddenly stopped in front of an electronic door. The man took a deep breath pressed the button, and the door slowly opened. "Well this is a surprise... I was expecting Teito-kun..." Katsuragi was calmly standing unbeknownst, in front of his former comrade. Kal faced his betrayer and took out his scythe. It had been ages since he had last used it... With no hesitation, he moved the grip back so that the blade was directly in front of him and so that the edge was right by the Ghost's neck... The Ghost immediately responded by placing his own scythe's blade by the man's neck.

Landkarte couldn't help showing the surprise on his face. "Well, well, well... long time no see... I didn't expect to see you...I guess this means that Teito-kun's ru off then..." His disfigured and half blackened face revealed a chilling grin. It was almost welcoming the unexpected encounter. "...Ea..."

His former comrade had no hesitation in him at all... "I've been waiting for you..."

* * *

Well thats chapter 16! sorry im posting this so late in the week! anyways hope youve enjoyed the chapter and please review as i really appreciate your feedback!


	17. Chapter 17

One of these days... I'll eventually get to a TeitoxFrau thing... I keep wanting to throw Frau into the chaotic Ayatei relationship... lol. I was re-reading the entire manga to get more ideas... I'm considering changing my update schedule for chapter releases cuz i keep wanting to work on my other fan fic but i luv writing for this one... oooy... currently debating how or if Ea's gonna die... but I have a feeling unfortunately that he's going to be killed anyway...

Anyways here's chapter 17. It's sort of a slow chapter (SORRY!) and there's gonna be a bunch of jumping around from character to character, but i wanted to have everybody's thoughts about their current and slightly hopeless situations. Anyways... please review as i want your feedback!

cocojojo: I plan on keeping to AyaTei it's just that the idea of using Frau as an interloper sorta appeals to me...

* * *

"...Kal..." The boy was on his knees. He looked back into the corridor. "I promise...Kal... I won't let your efforts go to waste..." Ayanami silently looked on. He stretched out his hand almost hesitantly, and attempted to touch Teito. The boy, having immediately sensed something whirled around, slapped Ayanami's hand away, and glared at the man who had caused his entire world to come crashing down. "Don't touch me, Verloren! All you want is Pandora's Box!" He turned away from Ayanami, and wished to get away from everything...

Ayanami stared at his gloved hand almost with a look of astonishment as the boy wiped away his tears. He picked himself and brushed himself off. Ayanami was silently watching him across the hall. His eyes were narrowed in on the boy. _And I won't let anyone put their hands on Pandora's Box..._ _no matter who they are._ He turned around and met Ayanami's cold eyes. Teito returned Ayanami's cold stare with a look of defiance in his emerald eyes. "No matter what you say, you're not my family, _Verloren._ Frau is my family now! Not you! I will not let anything or anyone stand in my way regardless of who they are!... I will not walk forward with my eyes shielded..."He walked over to Ayanami and pointed his right index finger into the directly into the man's face. "And I will find everything about the Raggs Kingdom and myself– regardless of how cruel it is, I will never avert my eyes from the truth!"

"What makes you think..." Ayanami grabbed the boy's finger and pulled it upward, causing Teito to be pulled directly into Ayanami's embrace. "...that I'll let you simply walk away from me?" He smiled, daring Teito to make a move. "Besides... you still need to get away from here. Landkarte is still trying to find you... and you don't know if Ea will be able to hold him off...?"

The man's expression changed as it now had a slight look of surprise as Teito didn't seem affected at all... The boy "Ea will hold him off long enough for me to get away." His thoughts were purged of doubt. He was no longer shaken by his guardian's departure. I trust him. Kal's protected me for over ten years..." _from Verloren_... He tried to push out of the man's grasp, but Ayanami's arm had firmly encircled the boy's waist. "Let me go, Ayan-"The boy caught himself. "...Verloren..."At that moment, Teito grabbed the hand that was holding on to him. "Your hand..." The boy's eyes widened. That would mean that he'd be like Frau and Feste... "It's cold..."

"Hmph..." He had what he wanted within his grasp... Finally had something that he wanted to protect with his own two hands... He was muttering to himself while staring at Teito. "...I've finally found something that I wanted to protect... " He released the boy's right finger, but kept his grip on Teito. He wanted to break his wings... Make it so that he'd never be able to fly away from his reach. He reassumed his colder demeanour. "You are not going anywhere Teito Klein..." He looked over the boy and carefully examined him. Teito was still bleeding...and seemed to be putting on a front. "Landkarte knows that you are wounded. We can't afford to go to the hospital here..."

Teito broke out of Ayanami's grasp and backed up. He was against the opposite wall in the corridor. "There is no way that I'd ever be going with you!" He took a deep breath in. His vision was getting a bit fuzzy as he was still losing blood... "The only thing I'll do with you is take you to the Land of Seele!" It really was an empty threat though. Teito knew that he wouldn't be able to do anything at that moment anyway. The lingering doubt that was in his heart was still weighing him down... He didn't know if Ayanami was truly responsible for what he had done.

* * *

Teito recalled his experience at Feste's god-house_. "When someone dies it is prohibited by heaven for that person to come in contact with people who knew that death. I cannot even be seen by my family..."_ _Is this what happened... to Krowell?_ But it doesn't explain why he killed his family...or did it? If it had been forbidden does that mean if they came in contact with someone they knew of the death, they had to kill him? The boy's thoughts were a mess... he didn't know whether or not he should be sympathetic or not... or denounce one of precious family... All he knew was that all these unanswered questions were piling up... he needed answers... and the only person who could possibly give them was Ayanami.

* * *

Ayanami ignored Teito's comments and sighed. "I'm going to contact the rest of the Blackhawks..." He scooped up Teito under his arm, and started carrying him. "Regardless of what you say... our main priority is to get away from here..." Teito felt slightly embarrassed, but he knew that Ayanami was right... it was just that Ayanami was carrying Teito like he was earlier when he had been his begleiter...

* * *

Teito remained silent as the two journeyed away from their location. Neither of them could sense Ea or Landkarte, but mutually agreed that Landkarte could possibly strike at any time... It was the first time that he had been finally given time to think about his feelings. He didn't want to have anything to do with Ayanami, but he felt an obligation to... was it that girl that he spoke with earlier? Or was it his own honest thoughts? Teito didn't know himself... "Hey... Ayanami... Why don't you ever say anything? You haven't said anything about Major Hyuuga...I mean... expressing one's feelings is very important..." Teito immediately covered his mouth with his hand. His mind was still exhausted and wondered why he had even bothered to ask Ayaanmi a question.

Teito looked up at Ayanami and half-expected a reply from Ayanami. He had never actually predicted that he would get more than just a response out of him as the boy silently observed him. The man's expression seemed less tranquil than usual and seemed to be recalling some ancient memory... He seemed to be trying to discreetly swallow... Teito looked expectantly at as his lips parted, waiting for an answer...

* * *

Back at the church, Castor and Labrador were talking. They were standing outside by the fountain. Razette was singly softly and watching the two's discussion. Castor was looking at Labrador with a slightly nervous expression. "What are we supposed to do now? Zehel is missing... Relikt and Vertrag are gone... Landkarte has betrayed us... and... Ea..."He stopped himself short. "We don't know what's going to happen to him now that he's the only one who's watching Teito now..."

Labrador looked upwards to towards the vast sky. "I don't know what will happen to Ea and Teito... and Zehel..." He looked back at Castor. "The original task we were given... I don't know... if we'll even be able to complete it..." There was a silent look of hopeless acknowledgement between the two priests. They both knew that they, as the Seven Ghosts, were to destroy Verloren... but having two of the Ghosts devoured by Ayanami, one of them having betrayed their cause and had now set his sights on Pandora's Box, one missing, and one who's fate was unknown to them...

Castor sighed and smiled weakly. "Well we can be sure that no matter what happens... Frau will go looking for Teito when he gets the chance to..."

Labrador looked back at the Church. His eyes seemed to be focused on a shadowed figure behind one of the large windows. "Yes... It remains to be seen how and when... but that child will most definitely save Frau..."

Hakuren was looking down at the Bishops. He was sitting in the guest room that had been provided to Ouka during her stay at the Church. Even though it was past midnight, the two had been unable to relax. They had left the lights off and spoke in the silent darkness. "Hakuren... what do you think will happen to Teito?"

Hakuren stepped away from the window as he saw the bishops begin to head back inside. "I don't know..." He placed his hand on top of the pink dragon that was sleeping on top of his head. "Teito even forgot Mikage... his best friend because of Ayanami... there's no telling what could happen to him unfortunately..."

Ouka sighed and dejectedly hung her head. "I wish I could go find him... and Bishop Frau... after all... I could use the Eye of Raphael to try to seal Verloren's soul..." She stopped herself. "I just want to live life freely without regretting anything that I could have done to help everyone..." She looked up and smiled. "Because that's what Teito has taught me."

Hakuren nodded and smiled. He turned back and looked outside. The pale moon light beamed into the dark room. "Teito... I hope you're okay..."

* * *

Ayanami stopped for a moment and looked at Teito. There seemed to be a real longing in his purple eyes... something about his look seemed to pierce directly into Teito's soul "Expressing oneself... those words..." He looked away from Teito and continued moving. "Those words...are not yours..."

* * *

Well that's chapter 17. Sorry that it wasn't that great... anyway. im taking a break from writing this fic til after Christmas. I really want to spend time writing my other fic -.- and well... this one unfortunately absorbs all my good ideas and time lol. So anyways in the very likely case of me not releasing another chapter before then: Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays! Best wishes for whatever you may celebrate at this time of year. :)

- KumoriYami

* * *

Not so interesting yet random story. I said I'd take a break from writing this fanfic. A day later I get hit by like several ideas and can't stop writing. So I went and wrote about a thousand words for a new unreleased chapter... it got a bit graphic... lol. Then I went and had to go spend like a while thinking about how I'd go and write chapter 18 cuz well... I totally went and skipped a ton of plot. AyaTei still holds the number one place in my heart... and this fic will most definitely stick to it. I will however have a more of a Frau coming and Teito pushing him away and falling back into Ayanami's arms thing later... Look forward to the next next chapter release! ;)


	18. Chapter 18

SORRY! I meant to update last time cept my computer was acting up! Anyways here's chapter 18... I know its not that long but ill make it up next chapter! This chapter was sorta rushed swamped with rushing up an assignment that i really should have been working on... and there's probably mistakes... sorry for that too... anyways happy new year (its late though -.-) sorry! lol. anyways please review...

* * *

Ouka surveyed her surroundings. Hakuren had left himself out to let her get some rest for the next day. It was absolutely quiet. Daybreak was approaching, but the moon had been covered by a dark shroud of clouds, casting off a gloomy shade of darkness in the night sky. She looked outside and began muttering quietly to herself. "Raphael... have you found either of them yet?"

"_Mistress... I have located Zehal, but I have been unable to locate Tiashe Raggs... Sorry..."_There was sorrow in the angel's voice... Ouka could hear the regret being held back... it was almost tangible... "_I've been able to confirm that he's wounded... and that he's still moving..."_

"It's okay Raphael... Verloren's he's bound to be with Teito..." She turned away from the window and headed back to door. "This time... we're going to save Teito... we're going to get to Frau first...then make a plan from there..."

Ouka quietly headed out of her room and down the numerous halls of the church. She found her aircraft, took a deep breath and headed off to find Frau. Even with one of the fastest ships around, it would take a minimum of half an hour to reach Frau's location... It appeared that he was moving close towards the Hohsburg Fortress... but extremely slowly...

* * *

Teito looked at Ayanami with confusion in his eyes. "What?" He could hardly contain his surprise. "What do you mean by that?" He himself didn't know what had come over him. It was almost as if someone had told him to say those words. Teito could make out the pain in Ayanami's voice..."Who said them...?" At that moment, a single tear was produced from Teito as he realized who it was... He caught it with his hand and blankly stared at it. "A tear...?" He looked back at Ayanami.

Ayanami wasn't paying attention to Teito. He murmured to himself. "A soul... no matter what someone has done in their lifetime... will be completely freed of all its sins...Perhaps this may allow me to see her again…" He looked forward into the empty corridors... but his gaze seemed to be looking beyond what he saw in front of him. "Eve...I couldn't save her..."It was almost as if he were in a trance...

Teito waved his hand in front of Ayanami. He still wasn't registering in Ayanami's perception. "It was... the Chief of Heaven's daughter... wasn't it?" Finally, Ayanami looked down at the boy in his arms at the mentioning of the Chief's daughter. For the first time, Teito could see real sorrow in Ayanami's eyes. "Did you know her...?"

"It matters not... for she may not have been lost forever..." Ayanami smiled weakly and looked away again. "Go to sleep Teito..."

"I still want to know what happened...to... to... Eve..."Teito wasn't wearing a promise collar, but Teito suddenly felt his eyes get heavy and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

In his dream, Teito could see a hand outstretched toward him. He could also see Kor flying in the air...

He could see his one of his own hands reaching for the hand, and the other holding on to something for support... when the outreaching hand immediately recoiled and pulled back...

"Eve...I can't let you take my hand..." He sounded desperate... "You'll die if you touch me... I...I apologize..."

The boy's own voice sounded female... "I know... It's not your fault... I'm sorry Verloren..."

* * *

When Teito woke up, it was morning. He hadn't exactly slept soundly but he felt more rested than he was yesterday. Pale light entered the room from the windows. He wasn't in the hospital but recognized he was in a familiar place... He gingerly placed his hand against the side of his face. He was most definitely awake. "Ugh..." The boy sat somewhat upright in a bed. There was still a burning pain in his backside. His upper body had been covered in bandages and it took him a moment to take in his surroundings. It took him a moment to realize that he was in his room when he lived at Miroku's estate... He slowly recalled the events that happened and half expected to see a familiar face…. "Kunieda?"

Ayanami was sitting on a chair to the side of the bed. "She is not here Teito Klein..." He rose and walked over to Teito and examined the boy closely. He carefully pressed his hands against the boy's bare back. "You're wound has still not healed completely... even with the usage of Zaiphon..."

The man looked slightly dejected and Teito felt that he had to say something. "It wasn't your fault... Ayanami..." Teito caught himself and continued. "...sama. I was being reckless when I jumped in front of Landkarte..." He stopped himself and turned his focus to Ayanami. "Did you hear anything about Kal...?"

Ayanami shook his head. He still had his eyes firmly fixated on the boy. He nodded and Kuroyuri and Haruse quietely entered the room and greeted Teito.

"Hello, Teito-kun. How are you feeling?" Haruse did an extremely quick physical examination of Teito under the watchful eyes of Ayanami. "You're really lucky... if that blade had hit you any further... you would have lost more blood than you already have...it's a good thing that Ayanami-sama brought you to MIroku-sama's estate here when he did and got you treated. "

Kuroyuri had remained silent the entire time as Haruse was examining Teito, when he suddenly ran out of the room. "Sorry Teito-kun... Kuroyuri is still upset about what happened to Hyuuga and Konatsu..." He quickly left the room and followed Kuroyuri.

Teito turned his attention to Ayanami. Teito and Ayanami had said almost nothing to each other. "Thanks... for everything..."

The older man shrugged and sighed. "Get some rest..." Nearly immediately, Teito felt drowsy and relaxed as sleep overtook him.

* * *

Teito slept for what felt like hours and woke up refreshed at the sound of a knocking from outside. The boy quickly got up and looked hesitantly at the military uniform that Ay Ayanami had left for him. His thoughts were focused on Ayanami. All he wanted to do was find answers about himself, Raggs and Verloren... "I'll put in on after..." He left the room and spied on the door from the hallway. He wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to see Miroku, when Haruse opened the door.

He could see a man clad in a Barsburg military uniform. Instinctively, Teito placed himself in a position where the man would be unable to see him and continued to spy on him. After a short period of time, the man at the door bowed and made his way out of the estate. Impatiently curious, Teito headed downstairs and approached Haruse. The man simply nodded and walked into another room where Kuroyuri and Ayanami were waiting for him.

"Well...? What was that about?" Kuroyuri had apparently beaten Teito to it. His eyes (er... one eye) was filled with a glittering curiosity.

Haruse smiled and gently picked up the boy. He looked over at Ayanami and straightened up. "Ayanami-sama... it's an order from the Emperor..."

Teito looked back at Ayanami. He didn't know what to even make of it and just stood blankly in the doorway.

"Continue."

Haruse swallowed, cleared his throat, and continued in a clear voice."We have been contacted by a... kidnapper... who has demanded the release of Teito Klein in exchange for the life of the Princess Ouka. We are to present Teito Klein to the kidnapper in exchange for his daughter today this evening and grant them free passage out of the First District to District Seven..."

Teito was flabbergasted. A kidnapper wanted him in exchange for Ouka? "Ouka... has been kidnapped?" The first thought that he had was that Ouka herself had felt responsible for his current predicament. Who on earth would kidnap Ouka for ransom...? It hit Teito like a bolt of lightning. Only one person would have ever come up with such a plan... and was the only other person who Ouka would work with to accomplish a goal such as this... To have dared to suggest making an exchange...and for the princess no less... A small glimmer of hope sparked in him. Frau! To be out of Verloren's grasp! He took a step back and let out an extremely small sigh of relief. Frau As soon as he was out of Verloren's grasp, he would be free to go back to his mission of recovering his memories and collecting the Cursed tickets... Teito had unconsciously smiled at the thought. When he realized what he had done in front of Ayanami, Teito immediately covered his mouth and looked away from Ayanami.

Ayanami's expression, as usual, was as cold as ice. The boy shivered as he spoke. "Indeed..." His eyes were holding back a wordless rage. "Haruse... Kuroyuri... you are excused. I want you to head back and check on Konatsu. He is most likely still shaken up by the recent events. Also, make sure that you report to the Emperor" The man's jaw became more and more clenched as he spoke. He didn't want anyone taking his precious weapon away from him...

Taking the hint, Haruse bowed to Ayanami, then looked over at Kuryuri and smiled. "Well... let's go see Konatsu-san. I suppose you'll want to bring him treats too cheer him up?"

Kuroyuri's face brightened up. "Yes... let's do that..." He looked one last time at his commanding officer before the pair headed out the door. "We'll be heading off before you Ayanami-sama! We'll see you later then! Bye Ayanami-sama!"

* * *

well thats the chapter. next chapter will be longer! and hopefully more intersting! not sure bout update but ill get to it asap!


	19. Chapter 19

Well. I know this is late... but I've been really busy lately between a presentation, exams coming up and school applications... -.-... and reading manga (lo). So much to do so little time... I got hooked on Until Death do us Part and I've reread the series several times... oy... Anyways. This chapter is extra long and I hope you enjoy it... sorta... i think? Lol.

Anyway... in advance: yaoi warning... something i usually don't do but... well whatever. Note: THIS IS AN AYATEI story and NOT FRAUxTEI. Yes I know... for a while I've mentionned that I was going to do some Frau and Teito thing... but it won't affect my original goal of doing an ayatei story. Please review as i love to get feedback... particularly when im writing something... more... uh... not so detailed stuff?

And does anyone know where they can read the 07 Ghost Bonus Chapters? I'm trying to find the one with Yukikaze (not sure bout spelling...) I've been dying to read it... and if anyone knows... please shareeeeee.

* * *

The doors slammed shut as they headed out. The sound sent what felt like a shockwave up Teito's spine. Every cell in Teito's body was telling him to get out of there, but something was holding him back. Now that they were alone, it would have been the best time to ask Ayanami… no Verloren… a question…. From the doorway he looked up at Ayanami and nearly cringed as he watched him speak.

"Teito Klein..." He walked over to Teito and lifted the boy's chip up towards him so that they were eye-to-eye. "Have you paid attention to what was just mentioned?"

Their eyes met, but Teito quickly looked away. He had a very good idea about the motives behind the kidnapping case and there was no way that the Emperor would let his daughter remain hostage... "Yes...I am to be exchanged for the life of Princess Ouka..." He could feel Ayanami's anger in the air... it was almost tangible.

Subtly, Ayanami clenched his jaw. Even he had to comply with direct order from the Emperor... at the moment anyway...but he also wasn't willing to let someone just take Teito away from him... his eyes looked down onto the boy's exposed skin and smiled. Ayanami moved his left hand covered the boy's eyes. The boy immediately tensed. Being held powerless in his enemy's hand was not something that he was accustomed to... "Relax... but do not move Teito Klein..." If he had to give up Teito... he would at least take some satisfaction of returning Teito to his enemy... The older man examined Teito's chest area, right under his neck.. The bandages that Haruse wrapped around the boy earlier hadn't covered the entire area...

Ayanami smirked, and with his free hand he drew his sword. "This may hurt a bit..." He raised the blade directed the tip towards Teito. Carefully, he placed the blade against Teito's skin and outlined a perfect circle...

"Nnh..." Teito hated this feeling of prostrating and being vulnerable... He hated the sensation of not knowing what was going on and felt that he should have his instincts earlier to run away... He could feel the cold steel as it pierced his exposed flesh, drawing blood as a circle was traced directly onto his body... Ayanami had lifted the blade but immediately struck the centre of the newly drawn circle. Teito could feel the steel draw some sort emblem of sorts... "Ngh!"Finally, Ayanami removed the blade and sheathed his sword.

Ayanami removed his hand from Teito and took a step back to examine his work. "You will need to wash that up before we head back the Hohburg Fortress..."

The boy opened his eyes and looked down on his body... It was bleeding ever so slightly but it had the desired effect... it was the sign of a human branded by a kor... Anger flashed in his eyes. "What the hell did you do that for?!" Even though it was only a flesh wound, it would still take time to heal... _It almost brands me as Ayanami... no Verloren's... _Sparking emotions overwhelmed Teito's mind as his eyes turned red...

"_Verloren... my master does not belong to anyone! Certainly not you! I will destroy you for this insolence!" _

Ayanami stared down at the magnificent being before him. He gently lifted up Mikhail's chin so that their eyes met... "But you won't... he wants to see Zehel again... and killing me will send the entire military after him as I always have a contingency plan that will alert every member of the military..." He walked over and smirked at his fierce eyes, filled with malevolence... "...after your precious master..."

"_Tch!"_ Mikhail knew that he was cornered but had no wish to remain passive ...and slapped Ayanami's hand away from him. _"Do not touch me Verloren...But it matters not... you have to surrender my Master to the Emperor anyway in exchange for Princess Ouka anyway..."_It wasn't that much satisfaction, but Ayanami's darkened at that moment, Teito was back.

"Come Teito Klein... you shall need to clean up that wound... but you are forbidden to have it covered when you see Zehel..." His lips formed as tight smile as his words sounded like thunder in the boy's ears... "And you shall be required to have your uniform again before we head back to the Hohburg Front for the exchange..."

* * *

Ouka was sitting in silence in her personal airship with Frau. She had picked him up and the two were now hiding out in the slums of District One. It was less than half an hour before the appointed time... and they were both on an edge... They were sitting in the entrance of the ship. Frau was working on adjusting a Hawkzile as the ship itself would attract too much attention...

"..." Frau glanced over uneasily at Ouka. "Are you sure about this Ouka? It's highly unlikely that even if you get close to that damn monster that you'll be able to seal Verloren's soul back into the Eye of Raphael... He's too damn powerful now..."

"I understand Frau... but... I can't just do nothing... the least I'll be able to accomplish is bringing Teito back... even if means going back..." Ouka brightened. "I'm sure my attend...friends are worried about me anyway..."

"Thank you Ouka..." Frau pat her head and smiled. He took a cigarette and the two headed off on their Hawkzile to Fort Barsburg.

* * *

"Are you ready to go?" Ayanami looked up with slight concern at Teito who was coming down the stairs. Teito was still injured and hadn't completely healed up, but you couldn't really tell... The bandages were hidden underneath the crisp uniform the boy was now wearing. He offered his hand to Teito.

"I'm fine Ayanami...sama." He looked downward at this man... the one who had cost him everything. Shouldn't he be feeling relieved to finally get away from him? After all... he had killed his family... and he still had his mission to recover the history of Raggs and his memories... Teito forced himself to stand tall and accept Ayanami's hand. It wouldn't be long until he saw Frau again...

The two left the estate and proceeded to the military fortress in the distance...

* * *

Teito only had a moment to confirm his mother's safety with the Emperor when Ayanami took him aside... almost possessively. Teito swallowed hard. It had only been moments when he was taken in to the throne room. He stood with his hands behind his back right next to Ayanami. They were standing to the right of the Emperor... waiting...

Eventually, the doors to the throne room swung open and a masked man and a young girl appeared in the doorway. He was wearing a large mask, which was identical to one that was seen at the princess's engagement party. _Frau.._

Every guard had been excused from the room to ensure that the transaction went safely.._._ The Emperor looked up. "I swear to you... if you do not return my daughter as soon as we give this child to you... The entire military will be after you..."

"Give the boy to me..." The masked man's eyes were on Teito. They seemed to be looking into the depths of his very soul...

Teito nodded and took a step forward... Ayanami turned to him and gazed at Teito with a look of longing. "Do not forget... you are irreplaceable to me..."_Why did he have to say that..._ Teito stepped forward and walked towards the masked man. He carefully approached him and placed both of his arms above his hand. Ayanami's words were still ringing in his ears. _He didn't mean that... he only wants to open Pandora's Box to reclaim his body..._

The man beckoned to Teito and Teito followed him and took his hands. Now with Teito in hand, the masked man released Ouka. She quickly glanced at Teito and smiled. With her grace and dignity intact, she walked down the room and looked at the Emperor and smiled. "I'm back..."

The Emperor nodded at his daughter and looked back at Teito and the masked man. They were gone...

"We will immediately begin the pursuit of the fugitive your highness." Ayanami bowed his head toward the Emperor then turned away and left the room. As he passed Ouka he let his eyes glance in her direction. They were full of ice cold loathing...

Ouka watched as Verloren passed by her. She trembled with every step he took. Cold sweat ran down her back. When their eyes met she knew that this vile creature shouldn't be wandering free pursuing Teito... _This is the man we need to stop... _

* * *

Teito and the masked man were flying through the sky on a Hawkzile. It was dark outside but the man seemed to know where they were going. Teito sat behind the driver in silence. _Frau... _ He could hear soldiers scrambling to find them, but in the night sky, it was fairly impossible to spot either of them, clad in their black clothes. Even though there they weren't talking to each other, Teito could sense Frau's anger...

They were quiet the entire time they entered God's District... Teito nervously followed Frau in the Church when they landed. Frau was smoldering with rage... He led Teito to his room and locked the door behind them.

* * *

"Frau what are you doing?!" Teito had been flung over onto the bed by Frau. He had never seen Frau like this...

"What did Verloren do to you?!" The large man pinned the boy down in the dark as the boy attempted to get up. Teito avoided eye contact with Frau, but it only got him more worked up... Frau took hold of Teito's chin and forced him to look forward. "Teito! Look at me and answer!"

"This isn't like you Frau...!" He struggled against Frau's grip, and refused to look at the older man in the eye. He didn't want to tell him about what happened between him and Ayanami... Teito tried to get up but Frau's grip was strong and he couldn't muster enough strength to throw him off...

"What did that bastard do to you Teito?!" Teito looked up with a shocked expression. He had never seen Frau like this... He was so angry... and desperate... "Answer the question Teito! Did he do anything to you?!" Frau stopped and let go as he watched Teito turn away. Even in the dark, he could see the embarrassment on the boys face... "That damn Verlonoren!"

Teito made no sign of wanting to respond and remained quiet and refused to face Frau... For a moment both were silent. Teito refusing to respond and Frau burning with the very thought of Verloren touching Teito... The very thought was more than Frau could bear... He looked at Teito with savage bestial eyes...eyes that were filled with furious rage...They burned with hatred for the one who had taken Teito away from him... the one he was powerless to stop before...

He looked down at the snivelling boy within his grasp... Frau couldn't stand seeing Teito wearing the military uniform... Verloren's uniform for Teito... The black and gold cloth's presence was enough to taunt frau and was almost as if Ayanami were there. Smiling and taunting him... while saying that Teito belonged to him... He began stripping Teito of all of his clothes...

"Frau what are you doing?!" He tried to stop him, but it was futile against the man's mad fury. He desperately didn't want Frau to see anything... Anything that Ayanami had touched... "Frau, stop it!" Although Frau was delirious, he was extremely gentle with handling Teito. It was almost as if wanted to Frau himself didn't feel that he was even remotely worthy to touch Teito...Teito who was as pure as new-fallen snow...

The boy looked away with tears in his eyes. Frau backed off for a moment and examined the boy's frail body having removed the boy's clothes. Teito was frantically trying to cover his neck area with his small hands... where Ayanami had left his mark upon him... the mark of a servant of Verloren... it still hadn't healed... Even now... Teito could feel Ayanami's eyes burning into his back... eyes that had forbid him to cover this one mark...

He immediately grabbed the boy's hands revealing what Ayanami had left underneath...Verloren's "signature." The man's blue eyes were filled with rage. Nothing that Teito could do would stop his fury. With an expert hand, Frau turned the boy onto his front and grabbed the boy's wrists.

Having seen the mark that Ayanami had left on him, Teito felt sick. He felt that he had betrayed Frau... There were tears forming in his eyes. "Please... stop Frau..." Teito hardly got to say anything else as the man lunged over him as their lips locked together. He could taste Frau and his cigarettes as the man's tongue protruded into his mouth. After a moment, Teito grabbed the man's face and pushed it away. "Stop this Frau... we can't..."

"Verloren did it to you didn't he?!" Seeing Teito branded with a symbol of a Kor... Though it wasn't permanent, it wasn't an actual Kor that he could remove from Teito... the mere sight of it made Frau lose it. He stripped off his own pants and with an almost bestial urge and desire, turned Teito onto his front and firmly went over top of him and pushed his wrists down against the bed and made it impossible for him to move. Frau grappled with both of the boy's wrists and bound them in his large hand. He looked down at Teito's quivering bandaged back with a look of pissed off indifference and held the boy down. Having freed one of his hands, Frau forced a finger inside Teito.

"AH!" Teito let out a squeal of pleasured disgust. "No... Frau... please... don't..." Frau moved his finger around and continued to get more reactions out of Teito.

At that moment, Frau's demeanour changed. "I guess you really did do it with Verloren..." He jammed another finger into the boy. He was angry that he wasn't there to protect Teito... angry at himself... and most of all, angry at Verloren to have dared touched Teito...

"Ngh...!" He continued sticking his fingers into the boy until Teito couldn't hold anymore... "FRAU! Please...! Stop it!" Teito was already a wreck. Every time Frau touched his body, Teito felt like ice. Frau couldn't stop... The boy's breathing was heavy and the bed had damp. Every time he heard Teito's quivering voice ringing throughout the room breaking the silence he had wanted to keep. He wanted to see more and hear more from Teito...

"Looks like you've loosened up a bit..." Frau pulled out his fingers, which caused a cry of despair to be released by Teito. He moved up above the boy and forced himself into Teito.

"NOO!" Teito curled up and gave up in misery. He was powerless to stop anything... He closed his eyes in despair. _Frau..._ The man continued to thrust himself into the boy's trembling body again, and again...repeatedly violating the boy whom he had sworn to protect... He wasn't stopping... He couldn't...

* * *

...well that's chapter 19... *sits back in a daze after writing* (lol) Once again... sorry its late and sorry that there wasnt an update last week...

Well... I hope you'll take the time to write a review... would really like feedback cuz i'm not sure how im gonna do something with Ayanami and Teito... huh... lol...


	20. Chapter 20

Ehehe... thanks everyone for your review... I wasn't sure about how well chapter 19 was going to be received... reading yaoi manga for a week can certainly... give you ideas about how you want to write about forbidden relationships... (lol.)

ThorongilAnime: thatd be awesome!. im sorta really curious bout yukikaze and i just really really wanna find out more bout him... ill id go look for it myself... im sorta busy right now T_T ehehe

cocojojo: I remember after reading ur comment bout having this fic as frautei... I was all...: NO WAY IS THAT HAPPENING. personally... i don't really like frau and teito as a couple. i always like ayanami and teito together... (no matter how screwed up it may be ever since theyre related but w/e...lol). this is an ayatei fic and always will be. ;)

Well... this is going to be my only chapter release this week... sorry! i got exams next week and i need to study... so the next release will be either released later on in the week, or just late...

My biggest problem with this chapter was connecting frautei breakup to aya finding tei... or something like that lol. hoping for the next chapter aya finally gets tei... no gaurantees.. lol not sure why im not typing out their names but whatever! xD! enjoy!

* * *

After the deed had been done, Frau looked down at the boy, disgusted with himself. The sheets had been completely streaked with liquid. Teito was trembling and he could see the sweat on the boy's back. He attempted to try touching Teito, in an attempt to console him but Teito refused to face him. He could hear the boy crying... "Teito... I..."

"Don't touch me!"Frau immediately recoiled and simply stared blankly at his hand. Shocked. He didn't even realize what he had done... "Get out!"

Frau shook his head and spoke softly to Teito. "I'm so sorry Teito..." He immediately left the room having spoken.

* * *

Having left the room, Frau tumbled through the hallways, but eventually made his way into the washrooms. He looked up into the mirror to see himself. He attempted to touch the mirror, but stopped. What he saw was an abomination of his former self. "Why did I...?!" He clenched his fists and collapsed against the sink. Abhorring his reflected image in the mirror. "How could I do that to Teito..." What he had done in that moment of ecstasy was already bad enough, but he had committed the unthinkable as Teito's guardian... He wanted to throw up. What he had done was inexcusable! "Teito..."The man lied on the cold stone floor. He stared blankly at the ceiling wishing to be erased from existence... wishing that he could undo what he had done...

There was a loud creak as an expressionless Castor appeared in the doorway. His eyes were remorseless and condemning. An expressionless Frau looked up at the bishop with disheartened blue eyes, and shortly after, looked away. They were surrounded by silence for an instant that seemed to be endless. He knew what Castor was going to say... He no longer had the right to be at Teito's side... to even see the boy.. Eventually, Frau got himself up and left Castor to himself.

* * *

Teito looked up after the doors had slammed shut. He looked around the room. There was a set of clothes identical to the ones that he had previously worn in the church set aside for him... But next to them, were the clothes that he had been wearing what felt like eons ago... The Barsburg military uniform... The uniform had Ayanami had given to him when he promised that he'd be his begleiter as long as he would give him information. Teito stared at the two sets of clothing in the moonlight. Teito wasn't going to allow himself to be bound to anyone. He wiped away his tears, put on some clothes and jumped out the window.

_Master what are you doing?!__ Mikhail sounded desperate. He knew what Zehel had done was unforgivable... He could only watch quietly as he watched his master wander throughout the church courtyards to the building where they had kept all the hawkziles. _

"I'm sorry Mikhail... I can't... I just can't get him out of my mind. Sorry... "Teito smashed through the doors and sighed. "I... I can't stay here anymore... Not after Frau..." He stopped short and shook his head. "It doesn't matter... I'm leaving..." He swiped a hawkzile and headed out the large broken doors.

* * *

Frau took a deep breath in and knocked on the door. The adrenaline had finally left him. "Teito... I'm sorry... Can we talk...?" He felt that he needed the boy's forgiveness... though he knew he didn't deserve it. There was no response. "Teito? Are you still awake?" Desperate now, Frau opened the door. "Teito!" The man kicked down the door and looked inside. Teito was gone. The windows were wide opened and their curtains fluttered in the wind. He immediately looked outside, but he couldn't see any traces of the boy. "TEITO!" Teito was leaving, and he knew it...

"Dammit! What the hell was I thinking?! How could I do that to him?!" He jumped out the window and looked around the Church courtyards. "How could I..." He slumped down against a wall. Guilt was consuming him. Not knowing where Teito would have gone, and knowing that he forced himself onto Teito was unbearable. In hopeless desperation, he looked up at the moon and saw a figure traveling in the night sky. To his dismay, he saw Teito leaving. He was horrified to see the boy go, and to see what he was wearing... "Teito! Where are you going?!" The boy made no reply. He simply remained silent...

* * *

Teito looked down one more at the Church... and at Frau. He could make out the tall man's structure in the distance. In the boy's mind, he wanted to forget everything again, but he knew... It could never have been undone. He looked at Frau one last time. The older man was screaming in vain into the wind. Words that perhaps may have been better left unheard and unspoken. and left the church. "I'm sorry Ouka... I guess I let all your efforts to go waste..."

After a few minutes of flying, Teito could see the Church disappear into the distance behind him...

* * *

The boy was flying blindly in the dark. His thoughts were muddled and still couldn't believe what had happened. All he wanted to do was forget everything that had happened... He flew aimlessly through the night heading in whatever random direction that his instincts took him. His only thought was to get away from the man who had betrayed him...

The boy was flying blindly in the dark. His thoughts were muddled and still couldn't believe what had happened. All he wanted to do was forget everything that had happened... He flew aimlessly through the night heading in whatever random direction that his instincts took only thought was to get away from the man who had betrayed him...

Several hours later, dawn was approaching and the first rays of morning were upon him. The boy was exhausted and hadn't slept had wink of sleep, but he kept moving forward. His mind was sluggish and his eye lids were slowly drooping. The Hawkzile was also tiring as it slowly began to descent in the sky... It had taken Teito to the First District and he could see the Hohsburg Fortress in the distance as every second took him closer to it... As the boy's eyelids began to flutter in an effort to stay awake, he wondered what he was doing. Why was he heading back to the First District? In his heart, Teito himself wondered why he was heading away from the church. Away from Frau... Frau after all, was family... But so was Ayanami, and by blood..."Ayanami-sama..." Teito felt himself give in to his fatigue as his eyes shut as lost consciousness, just as the Hawkzile began crashing towards the ground.

* * *

When the boy came to, he was in the hospital. Physically he didn't feel that anything was broken, but mentally... mentally he felt broken. He was betrayed by the person who he had trusted... He covered his eyes with his shivering hand. "I've been dirtied..." With his newfound solitude, the boy managed to shed a tear, as he wished to forget everything...

"What do you mean?" A cold voice echoed in the room. This immediately sent Teito upright, but his sore backside made him cringe.

"...Where am I?" Teito refused to turn and face him...he couldn't bear to look at Ayanami... not now... and not after what Frau had done...

"What do you mean?" Ayanami repeated himself. Teito shuddered to himself. He didn't want to answer... "Speak Teito Klein... if you do not..." His voice sneered. "I cannot guarantee her safety..."

"Ayanami..." Immediately, he turned to his right and faced Ayanami. The man was standing behind a chair with his sword out... His eyes met with the chair's occupant... "Ouka...!" She sat tensely before him. Ayanami's cold steel was caressing her neck...

"I'm sorry Teito... I... I couldn't stop Verloren..."

* * *

I read kapital 91 and... got some good ideas... gonna have to wait til exams are over til i get back to writing... until then... Im also hoping to have more... excitement...? I guess? or more oomph in the next chapter but... study time now T_T

Hope you enjoyed this week's release! :) Please review as I really want your feedback!


	21. Chapter 21

WhiteW12-0: Lol ya think? xD

Btw... anyone knows where and when this image came from? .

Itd be awesome if someone knew...also (and i really shouldn't be putting this here) but does anyone have access to raws/summary of chapter 33 and 34 for the "Number" manga by Kawori Tsubaki? I'm trying to write a fic and i want it to match the timeline in the manga cept my Chinese isn't that great, and i cant find those two chapters anywhere... -.-

I'm soooooo sorrrry! There were no releases last week even though I had finished my exams on Thursday... but I was too lazy to go writing! I was playing Fire Emblem Awakening and was totlly caught up in the game... and I watched Les Misérables so I didn't feel that I could go writing cuz I was feeling so.. elated I guess... I finally got to finish chapter 21...today.

Anyway back to 07-Ghost. Well chapter 91 left me in a daze... if the author gave more background story on Landkarte and Ea I totally woulda gone and written a BL story with them about love and betrayal (lol). Alas t'was not meant to be ;) ... oh wellz

* * *

Her lip was quivering...and fear was in her eyes... Teito couldn't help but see himself in that situation. "Stop that Ayanami! Ouka has nothing to do with this!"He could feel his anxiety rising and charged towards Ayanami. "Ah!"

The boy landed on the floor at Ouka's feet. The ordeal from last night left him in a weakened state, and on top of that, his left leg had been shackled to a bed post. The only thing Teito could do was stare in defiance and scowl at Ayanami... "Let her go... please... Ayanami...sama." Ayanami was like a poison... he always found a way to work himself into Teito's mind...one way or another.

Ayanami smirked. He walked over to Teito and kneeled down got down on one knee next to Teito. His sword was still by Ouka's neck. "On the contrary... she had something to do with this..." With his free hand, Ayanami gently stroked the side of Teito's face... "Why don't you tell Teito what happened... OR-0007..." Teito trembled at the man's touch... but even now... why Ayanami was so gentle...?

Teito could see Ouka swallow hard as she tried to force the words out of her mouth. "Teito... I... I tried to seal Verloren... but..." She dropped her head and tears were flowing down her small face... "I'm not Rosamelle Ouka Barsburg... this body... I... I'm inferior to her...this body, it isn't hers..." She let out a sigh. "Raphael and I weren't able to seal him... I'm sorry Teito..."

"Ouka... it's all right..." He turned his attention away from Ouka. She looked like she was going to start crying... "What do you want Ayanami?!"

Ayanami let out a small snicker and continued. "She's inferior to the original by 0.03%..." He nodded his head and three of his subordinates and a doorknob turned. "I'm simply educating you on the futility of using this girl in stopping me...and the rashness of her decision..." Kontasu, Haruse and Kuroyuri appeared in the doorway. "The princess will not be harmed as long as she under their surveillance."

"My apologizes your highness... You'll be coming with us..." Kontasu gave an awkward salute to Ouka "...But Ayanami-sama's orders are absolute."

Ouka nodded in understanding and felt a wave of relief as the cold blade returned to its sheath. "You are... Konatsu Warren... and you two are... Haruse and Kuroyuri..."

Haruse bowed. "Hello princess... Do not worry... I can guarantee that nothing will happen to you while you are under our protection."

"Yes, princess! Ayanami told us that we have to protect you at all costs! After all..." Kuroyuri drooped his/her head and sighed. "Katsuragi... no. Lankdarte might be coming after you..."

Teito was aghast. "What?" He stared blankly at the man who in his mind personified pure malice and hatred. "Landkarte is coming for Ouka?"

* * *

Ayanami dismissed his subordinates and they removed Ouka from the room. "Teito... I..." Ouka was trying to be strong and realized that if one of the Ghosts was coming after her, it would be best if she was guarded. She gave a worried glance and he could see the concern for him in her eyes... "I'll... be all right..."

The door quietly closed leaving Teito alone with Ayanami. "Landkarte is coming? For Ouka? Or for me?" His voice was hollow and having a hard time coming to terms with the emotions conflicting in his mind.

"Landkarte is most likely coming for Pandora's Box... but it's also safe to assume that he would target the Eye of Raphael to use as leverage against you Teito Klein." Ayanami lifted the boy back onto his feet. "I will be responsible for looking after the Eye of Mikhail." He carefully studied the boy as Teito sat himself down on the bed.

Even with limited freedom away from the man, Teito could feel Ayanami's grip and hold over him... "I see..." He looked downward. It was literally out of the frying pan into the fire. He had only just left Frau... and now Landkarte was out to capture Pandora's Box... _Kal... I'm sorry... I don't think I'll be able to fend of Landkarte by myself..._ He let out a mournful sigh.

"Teito Klein..." Ayanami gently lifted up the boy's chin so that their eyes met. "What do you mean you've been dirtied?" Immediately Teito's expression became more distraught by the question. He turned away and tried to move to the other side of the bed but Ayanami caught his arm. "Didn't you say that you were going to refuse to run away from the truth? No matter how harsh and distasteful it may be?"

Teito looked at Ayanami's hand. He brushed it off and sighed. "I..." He didn't want to sound pitiful... not in front of Ayanami. He didn't want to be in such a humiliating condition in front of this man... "I... refuse to tell you!" His sudden outburst left a wry smile on Ayanami's face.

"Hmph... keep in mind... Whether you live or die is up to me. You do not have the right to decide the right to live or die... is not yours to decide." He turned the boy around and faced him. "Neither do you have the right to keep anything else from me... Do I have to discipline you again?" He let out a small sigh. "Would you prefer that I simply used Relikt's or..." His lip curled. "Vertrag's power to find out what has happened to you myself?"

Teito could feel his jaw drop. He suddenly felt infuriated upon hearing his Father's other name. "You...! Why do you care?!" All he wanted was Pandora's Box... or did he. Ayanami glared at Teito and the boy immediately felt his anger recede. His feeling of anger was replaced with his unusual docile nature. He couldn't disobey him... "Frau he... I...we..." He couldn't form the words from the feelings and experiences that were disorienting his fragile mind...The boy hung his head in despair.

Teito took a deep breath in and glanced up at Ayanami. He looked so patient... he had the aura of aleader whom he could have trusted with anything... But he really didn't want to tell Ayanami, but he felt that he needed to get it off his chest... He felt Ayanami touch and stroke the side of his head. Teito didn't realize it but he had immediately clutched that hand. He didn't know if it was out of understanding or do his loathing for this one person... "Zehel dirtied you didn't he?"

Teito sighed as the tears flowed out of him. "Why do you care?!" He flung Ayanami's hand away from him then proceeded to slap him across the face.

The man merely scoffed. "I want to see you all dirty... to drag you through the mud and stain your soul black..." Ayanami rubbed his check and the red mark of the impact quickly disappeared from Teito's sight. "Pure black..." He took Teito by both of his wrists. "And by my hand..." He carefully set Teito down on his back on the large bed.

This sent a warning signal off in Teito's mind... His first instinct was to run... Away and as far of possible... But it was impossible... He couldn't escape...

Ayanami smiled. He leaned over the boy and had the boy pinned underneath him. The boy followed the man's gaze and shuddered in horror as he could see him eyeing his legs... But... even now... Ayanami could look so alluringly sadistic... "It looks like I have cleaning to do..."

* * *

And... that's a wrap! GTG to class now!

**Added February 11, 2013: stating otherwise now: Yes I know there were no releases last week (feb 3-9) i was sorta busy and never got to writing... between Chinese New Year and a fever I havent had the time or creativity... anyways im working towards updating as soon as possible!**


	22. Chapter 22

Tenshi-Oujosama: I'm flattered... I think? LOL. Not really easy writing from this perspective with the opposite gender... thank you very much though.I hope this release doesn't disappoint much... sorta had writer's block -.-

cocojojo: tyvm... and sorry bout late release... after i got better i was stuck with writer's block for the first time... ever T_T anyways thanks for reading though =D

The main problem I had with this chapter is that in my rough drafts I didnt feel any sort of provocative feelings so i had to rewrite it several times... much to my dismay. anyways... Sorry that this chapter update is so late! Between procrastination, re-editing and me getting very hooked... and obssessed with Fire Emblem Awakening and Mass Effect left me neglecting this alot... I had over seven pages of ideas for a story for Mass Effect lol... Anways... sorry again for the late update and hope you enjoy... had difficulty writing this cuz I could never clearly imagine how the hell this would work out.

Regards to Kapital 92: probably gonna use build up to lead to those events (or similar ones) in some way cuz I really wanna go and kill off Landkarte...

* * *

He was frozen in terror... "NO!" Teito didn't want to give in again... To surrender to the person that he had sworn vengeance to... not again... never again... not willingly anyway. But despite this one small desire... he couldn't help but show his fear...

Ayanami leered over him and pushed the boy onto his back. He smiled mischievously. "I had hoped you would say that..." He began to remove the boy's shirt much to his dismay. "That defiance of yours... will be crushed, into pieces Teito Klein..."

Ayanami certainly didn't look that strong physically, but his demeanour and aura were overpowering. Out of desperation, Teito tried reaching for Ayanami's sword, but his arm was caught in the man's vice-like grip. "Ah!" His eyes were filled with fear and the boy trembled as Ayanami licked his lips and got ready to devour his prey... "Let go!"

Ayanami snickered, and taking advantage of the opportunity turned Teito over onto his front-side and held the boy's head against the pillow. The boy was red with embarrassment... Pinned and completely helpless, Teito knew what was going to come next...

* * *

Teito was on his frontside. He was red with embarrassment. Ayanami had him pinned underneath his arm and removed the last of his clothes... "What are you doing?!" Deep in his heart, Teito felt that he was about to embraced by the jaws of death... For a moment, he could sense the man stop, almost to enjoy the delicious quivering sight before him, when Teito felt a finger enter him. "Ngh!" Teito could feel himself losing his own self-control... It was so shameful... Ayanami didn't even need to keep Teito restrained anymore... This sensation... was something that he knew all too well... Knowing that he would soon be used to satisfy Ayanami's lust... and him in turn being pleasured by Ayanami... that thought alone was enough to make him ignore Frau's betrayal even temporarily... His thoughts were falling apart as Ayanami continued to explore his depths...

Teito hating knowing he was powerless, and even worse, Ayanami fully taking advantage of it... "My, my..." Teito could feel Ayanami's eyes burning into his backside, examining his opportune situation. Teito could feel Ayanami free him from his grip, only to be introduced to the man's hand gently crawling up the boy's legs and stroking the tip of the boy, instantly receiving a reaction."What a sinful desire you have Teito Klein... do you desire my violation?" Teito could feel Ayanami's violet eyes almost caressing every part of his body as it fell under its gaze...

"No!" The boy immediately blurted out the words but almost immediately, Ayanami started prodding him with an additional finger. He also tightened his grip over his already reacting body, causing additional discomfort. Teito felt that he needed to release himself... but Ayanami's grip was sending a very direct message. Teito wasn't allowed to do anything that he wasn't going to allow... The boy's breathing slowed and became heavier... "Please..."Teito heard the desperation in his voice... The urgency and his willingness to give in...Teito begged again. Scared at his lack of control, Teito thought about pitiful he was... He couldn't do anything about Ayanami and was even tempted at the thought of giving in... To have Ayanami take him away... away to a place where there weren't the Ghosts... no Cursed Tickets, no Eye of Mikhail or Raphael... even if it were just for a moment... "Please Ayanami-sama..."

* * *

Teito could hear a small excited breath being let out of Ayanami. He removed his fingers from the boy and proceeded to turn him back over to have the boy face him. "...Uahh..!" Ayanami still hadn't released him... and it was causing Teito to lose it... Teito looked up at the triumphant face staring down at him. He knew Ayanami had achieved his victory...

Ayanami finally released his grip and removed his fingers from the boy, and Teito soon found his _excess liquid_ (AN:not willing to bring myself to physically type it lol) on Ayanami's regal uniform... "Very good Teito Klein..." He lowered himself and kissed Teito on the boy's soft lips. "You will still have to properly disciplined though..." Teito watched as Ayanami began to remove his own uniform and just simply stared in awe. Ayanami smiled triumphantly. It had taken Teito more "incentive" than he had hoped, but it paid off... His elusive prey was practically begging him for more...

"Yes Ayanami-sama..." Teito knew what was coming next... He closed his eyes as Ayanami entered him. Ayanami treated the boy roughly but still managed to maintain his unusual gentleness. Teito was focused on the ecstasy and the relief that he was enjoying that he almost wanted to go back to the military. Back to serving under Ayanami... _NO! This is Verloren! The man who killed my dad and Father! _"No..." Teito attempted to throw off Ayanami again, but was interrupted by his own sharp outburst. Every single time Teito saw hope from getting away from source of all of his problems, always resulted his defiance being ruthlessly extinguished from him...

Teito covered his mouth in shame as Ayanami had once again tightened his grip over protruding and erect portion of Teito's body. He didn't want to give in completely, but the the constant feeling of him slowly rubbing it again, and again... was taking Teito away... To given in completely "Nnhn..." Teito had slowing started moaning in response to Ayanami... _No... I can't...I won't... I... Damn...it..._ Ayanami knew Teito had finally given in this time...

* * *

Frau was staring off into the sky. The large man was leaning to the side of a roof on once of the large buildings in the Church. He still couldn't get over his own betrayal... but it wouldn't have been his first... He sighed and tried to find an excuse for himself, but none came to mind. He lit up a cigarette and sighed. It was simple. What he had done was unforgivable. He could still see the hurt on Teito's face every time he closed his eyes...

"Frau!" Labrador called out to him. Frau hadnt even noticed the two stern bishops had climbed onto the roofs were he was drowning in self-pity. Castor and Labrador weren't particularly happy, but they knew above all, that eliminating Verloren, and keeping Teito safe was their top priority. "Castor received word that Landkarte is going after Teito for Pandora's Box... and soon."

"It's probably a trap Frau..." Castor continued. "But I figured we should tell you this after..." He stopped. "Landkarte plans on using Pandora's Box for himself and given your history with him," Castor took a deep breath in. "And how he is the one responsible for your... contidion... I don't think you would mind heading back the the First District to go hunting for him after... what happened to Vertrag." Upon mentioning the Ghost's name, both men narrowed their eyes. Castor had never learned of all the details regarding Frau's past, but he he knew that Frau had a deep personal connection to Landkarte...

"Damn it..."Frau flung away with his cigarette. "I get it Castor. Go kill Landkarte and save Teito." Frau sighed and thought wistfully. _And m__aybe bring Teito home._ "I'm not sure who I hate worse... Landkarte or Verloren..."

* * *

"You are mine Teito Klein... Never forget that..." Ayanami turned off the lights and left the sleeping boy alone in the darkness. He quietly shut and locked the door behind him and proceeded to head over to his office.

Kuroyuri nodded in acknowledgement as Ayanami entered the room. "Ayanami-sama, preparations are complete for when Landkarte comes after Teito... I've also alerted the guards to not shoot Zehel to ensure that he is able to infiltrate the Fortress without much difficulty..." The Blackhawk watched as Ayanami took his seat and began looking through several files on his desk. "We've released the information that Landkarte will be going after Teito... He'll definitely be able to take out Landkarte...but he still might need help."

"I see. Thank you Kuroyuri. It's amazing how the Ghosts will react in these situations..." Ayanami smiled as he read an article. Zehel would play right in his hands, and he would be placed into a position where he would have to eliminate Landkarte in order to protect Teito... Simple and predictable. "All we need to do is ensure that this plan works... and with this... Zehel is as good as history..."

* * *

Well thats chapter 22... part at the end with the Ghosts was sorta a lazy bit on my part cuz I sorta needed that small scene to link it to the manga... oh wellz... hope you enjoyed, once again sorry for delay... not sure bout schedule for chapters cuz week is unfortunately more busy and with march break coming up, im not sure about what im going to be doing with my time...


End file.
